Breakdancing chick
by Toylet-thug
Summary: Stereotypes don't exist unless u let them. Digging deeper is the only way to truly understand someone. Life lessons, learned the hard way. When her past presents itself, will they make it through together? Or will matters become too dangerous to handle?
1. Interesting first day for everyone!

**This first chapter was editted and shit~ so like i added stuff and blah blahb lbhakdfjasldjfas**

**Damn.... it...**

**READ**

**this is my first fanfic so don't be a bitch and flame... cuz i will bop the #*$ out of u.;} enjoy.**

**disclaimer: i would use this space to say how i dont own naruto but what the hell,,, it's kinda obvious that i don't. c'mon people c'mon!**

* * *

She woke up when the sun greeted her with the bright light shinning into her bedroom. It wasn't just her bed that was affected by this, but the whole room. She wasn't much of a morning person but she was pretty excited. It was her first day of school. Sakura Haruno moved to Konoha a few days ago. She will be starting school today as a freshman. Sakura had an outgoing personality, so she was cool with it.

Her morning routine was quite simple, get dressed, brush teeth, brush hair, get a poptart and head out to school. Sakura had no trouble with finding an outfit. Black Dickies pants with a red tank top along with a black sweater seemed okay.

She threw her clothes on, brushed her teeth and ran out the door with her mint poptart, ready to start the school day.

"Class we have a new student, please be kind to her," silver-headed teacher sighed. Kakashi sensei was one of the laziest teachers in the world. He just sat there, reading that book for how many hours in a day? And it's the same one EVERY day. Sakura smiled as she took a random seat next to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He was a "scene" kid who was a rebel by heart, and was very quiet. His fan girls shot daggers at Sakura as she sat down. She raised an eye brow, clearly confused by all the looks.

"Don't worry about them," TenTen smiled at Sakura, "They are just jealous of you."

"Really? I'm flattered." Sakura smiled. She turned back around and listened to the teacher lecture about crap that she didn't care about, yet she listened anyway. Sasuke stared at Sakura from the corner of his eye. He was amazed, she didn't pay attention to him that much or drooled over him. He thought it was quite nice.

_At lunch…_

Sakura made her way to the table that TenTen was at. TenTen smiled and waved as Sakura walked their way.

"Okay everyone, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura this is the gang. The blond annoying boy over there is Naruto." Said boy shot up and yelled 'Hey!' "The blond girl is Ino, and next to Ino is Shikamaru and lazy smart ass. Then there is Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke." She said rather quickly in one statement. Sakura's eye gleamed.

"Oi, everyone! It's very nice to meet y'all." She waved. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Hey! Didn't I sit next to you in last class?"

"Hn," he grunted.

"What the heck is an 'Hn'?" she asked annoyed.

"Hn," he grunted again. Sakura mumbled 'whatever' under her breath and sat next to Naruto. The whole group began to ask Sakura a number of questions.

"So… tell us about you," Shikamaru said.

"Well, you know my name… um, I moved from Las Vegas, in America…uh, my hobbies are basketball, tagging on walls, and break dancing." She began bubbly.

"YOU can break dance?" Naruto almost screamed into his ramen. Sakura nodded proudly.

"Wow, that's cool. You should show us some of your moves in the Freeze Circle," TenTen said.

"What the heck is a freeze circle?" Sakura asked confused. Ino answered for TenTen.

"Well, forehead girl the Freeze Circle is the circle which people how dance show off their moves and stuff. I saw some cute guys there," she squealed.

"Thanks- hey! You called me 'forehead girl'!" Sakura hissed playfully.

"Ha! You seem like a cool person, so I gave you a pet name," she said.

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

After the group finished their lunches, they made their way to the Freeze Circle. Many people were popping, and locking. Sakura got excited and wanted to join in until some girl stopped her.

"And where do you think your going pinky?" a purple headed girl stopped Sakura from entering the circle.

"I'm about to join in this dancing circle…" Sakura growled.

"Well you have to battle against me to enter the circle." She smirked.

"No you don't Ami! You just made that up!" Ino yelled at the purple headed girl.

"Ino don't worry, I want to see what she made of anyways," Sakura smiled at Ami, "Come at me," Sakura whispered. The circle just got larger, giving the girls room to show their stuff. Someone who had a boom box cranked up the radio as it was playing 'Move (if you wannna) by MIMS. Sakura got excited, this was one of her favorite songs.

Ami started off rolling her hips to the beat.

**[Intro]  
Let's get it! Ha Ha! I know you like  
wonderin right now like, what the hell is this right?  
Heh heh heh heh!!! I guess you bout to see right now **

[bell rings]

Then she stops and starts popping and locking to the beat. Sakura was surprised by how accurate her moves were, hitting every beat with the tempo.

**[Chorus]  
Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-Move if you wanna move-move if you wanna move  
MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA  
MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA  
MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA  
MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA MOVE**

She moon walks into the first verse smoothly like it was nothing. Then rolls her stomach again, along with the beat.

**[Verse 1]  
I don't undrestand how can I have so many ha-ters  
Knowin I'm there father like my name is Darth Va-der  
I can get you hemmed up while I'm bein tay-lored  
Then I slide off to the side like a fa-der  
HOMEY I'M THE PRESIDENT, GOVERNOR AND MA-YOR!!!  
I CONTROL EVERYTHING, LIKE A DIC-TATOR!!!  
GET YOU BIZ MARKED UP, TURN YOU INTO VA-PORS!!!  
IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM GET YOU SWALLOWED LIKE A CHA-SER!!!  
Model on my arm no homey I don't have to pay-her  
All I have to do is tell her where I wanna take-her  
Catch us out in Italy, then we in Jamai-ca  
Caught up in the rapture, like Anita Ba-ker  
WHEN I ROLL UP TO YOU NIGGAS LIKE A SKA-TER!!!  
MOVE IF YOU WANNA WHEN YOU SEE THAT RED LA-SER!!!  
NO MATTER HOW YOU MOVE AND THAT INFRARED WILL CHASE YA!!!  
THEN I KEEP IT MOVIN, HOMEY SEE YOU LA-TER!!! MIMS!!!!**

And after that verse it was when Sakura jumped in, the song changed to Arab Money by Bust Rhymes.

**Ron Brownz  
Yes!... I'm way back in the most amazing way  
Well lemme introduce you to the new talk  
Let's get straight to it... c'mon**

Then Sakura got down and started dropping it and was rocking her hips.

**LaLaLa HaleHeloHaLow  
HelaBalaHeHeleBalo  
We gettin Arab Money  
We gettin Arab Money **

HaLaShegeHaLitlFaLa  
MiliAlaySheNitiMala  
We gettin Arab Money  
We gettin Arab Money

Then Sakura slid backwards into a b-boy stance. She began to do air-flares. People who stopped by to see what was going on began to cheer Sakura on. Next she did a windmill and then a back flip into Amy's face. Sakura smirked and told Amy it was her turn. The music changed to Cyclone by Baby Bash.

**[Chorus:]  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone**

Amy moon walked then started shaking her booty, which she didn't have. That didn't stop the guys from staring at her. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

**look at that peppa on the back of that bumper  
She ain't even playing when she's shaking that rumpa  
And oh you ain't know  
She gets lower than a muffla  
Even with her girlfriends  
Shes show stopping with a hustler  
The way she move her body  
She might see the masaratti  
She wanna put it on me  
Trying to show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight and never sloppy  
she got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi  
Now there she go again  
Riding through the stormy weather  
You better button up if you wanta go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy you better run for cover**

Next, Amy bent low to touch the ground while boys whistled at her. Sakura was getting bored, so she jumped in doing the coffee grinder, which is when one foot is extended while the other is crouched down. Then, rotate the right leg counterclockwise. Finally, when the right leg goes over the left leg, you hop so they didn't touch. It was a fairly easy move. Then Sakura bent down to lay on her head, while she twisted then did the 'hand glide'. The hand glide is holding all your weight up with one hand while skinning on it.

Amy tried to out dance Sakura as she was winning, doing suicides and crickets by winning the crowd. Amy got mad and threw and fit.

"No! I'm supposed to win! What the heck!" then she ran off with her friend. Sakura's group came to congratulate her.

"Sakura-chan, that was awesome, "Naruto said in awe.

"Ha, it was nothing really…" Sakura tried to explain.

"No, that WAS awesome, I never seen someone dance like that," TenTen smiled.

"T-That was really good S-Sakura," Hinata said quietly. Sakura said thanks to all the compliments she was getting. Sasuke just smirked, amused with this girl's style of dancing. He didn't really dance, but most girls just shake their butt's off. But not Sakura, she has a unique style that not many girls at their school did, only the boys. Sasuke silently headed off to the next class before his friends could spot him.

After school was a buzz for Sakura. Everyone was going up to her and asking how she can break dance so good. Sakura didn't really think much of it. TenTen and the others wanted Sakura to go to the mall with them but Sakura passed. She had many things to do at home was her excuse.

* * *

"Damn bitch you're late again!!!"a grumpy man stood before Sakura. Sakura's father was drunk yet again. Ever since her mother died, her father has been hitting Sakura for no reason, or for little things as this. Sakura bowed and mumbled sorry, until her father slapped her.

"Don't you EVER be late home! Five minutes makes a great difference! You are the worst daughter ever. Now make me some dinner!" he ordered. Sakura went straight to the kitchen without any room for argument. She never really stood up for yourself against her father.... and she most likely won't. She never really disrespected any adult... no matter of how they acted.

Her face stung. He had hit her pretty hard this time. Sakura washed the tears away before her father saw.... she didn't want to seem weak.

She took out all the cooking supplies she would need to complete the meal. She didn't want to disappoint her father in any way. She took out rice and began to cook it. Then she began to fry some shrimp and vegetables. Sakura cooked as fast as she could, so her father would not get angry at her again.

Her father came in to inspect the food. Sakura was always a good cook. She could make anything she wanted. This talent came from her mom's part of the family.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled in Sakura's face, leaving drizzles of spit on her face. Sakura dared to wipe it off. Her father grabbed her collar as fear came over her. Sakura flinched at every curse word he called her. Saying she was stupid and didn't know how to cook. Sakura's tear stained her father's hands as he began to punch her and kick her. Sakura tried to block all the kicks and punches but he was much too fast for her.

This was a normal thing that happened almost everyday. But...

This wasn't suppose to happen. Why did this always happen? She didn't understand what she did to get this treatment, but she decided to try to fight back. Sakura grabbed one of her father's kicks and flipped him over as he landed on the hard ground. He groaned and hissed in pain. She knew she was going to get it now... but there is no turning back.

"You are useless! I pay for the rent and work for us to live, and this is how you repay me! Ungrateful little brat!" he screamed within every punch. Sakura's body ached.

"Why do I have to deal with this? Why!!!" she screamed out in pain...

She eventually felt numb, from the constant punching and abuse. "Get out of the house! Out!" Sakura got kicked out of the house for the fifth time this week. Sakura ran as fast as she could away from the house. Not stopping or turning back. She didn't want to feel this pain anymore... it hurt too much.

Sakura's legs began to hurt... and she didn't want to ran anymkore... she made her way to the park...Then past it deep into the forest. She didn't want to be found crying... she was always known to be strong...

Tears rained down Sakura's face as she hugged her knees. She cried. _Why does he hate me so much? I don't understand… _She thought as she whimpered. She wiped her tears away only to create new ones...

A shadow loomed over her small body, keeping the sun from her face. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke with a bored look on his face. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise at the red marks from her father. Sakura couldn't look away from his face. He was so gorgeous. His black hair brought out his pale skin as his eyes did. Sasuke bend down to sit next to Sakura on the grass. He said nothing for a moment…

"What happened to your face," he asked, more like demanded without sounded like he was.

"Um… I was playing soccer, until the ball hit my face. No biggie," Sakura smiled sadly and wiped her tears.

"You're lying, what happened," Sasuke asked quietly. Sakura was silent for the longest time. She really didn't want anyone to know, "Who did it?"

Sakura did not say anything at first. She didn't want people to get in her business, "It's none of your business." Sasuke frowned at this... Usually he would just walk away from trouble like this... but he didn't. He just stood there waiting for an answer...

"I'm not going to ask again, who did this to you," he growled...this almost scared Sakura. For a scary looking guy like Sasuke to be demanding her...

"…my dad," Sakura said barely above a whisper, "He g-got mad…. Then…" Sasuke frowned as his fist clenched. "He kicked me out again, so I'm not going back tonight…"

"Hn, that's not a big deal, you can stay with me," he offered. Sasuke was just as Sakura at what he said. He didn't even know this girl but he's letting her stay at his house? Not what Uchihas do...Sakura tried to protest but Sasuke didn't let her, "I don't feel you should go to him when he keeps hurting you. It's not right," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled a real smile, "Sorry... but. I can't." Sasuke frowned.

"I'm tougher than I look..." she stated.

"That doesn't mean someone can't help you." Sasuke said sharply. Sakura bowed her head and said nothing....

"C'mon, I'll make dinner when we get to my house, alright?" Sasuke said bored. Sakura nodded as they walked to Sasuke's house… Sakura was nervous, but felt kinda glad that someone would be there for her... She looked up at Sasuke...._thanks..._

**

* * *

**

**Kay so i finally editted this chaper alittle... just so it isn't as weird as before.**

**but anywaysssssssss**

review plez and thnx,,, jazmin out. xDD


	2. New friend

**Okay peeps! chapter two is finally up and running! I hope to post Chapter 3 this week also, since imma go out to town to San Antonio... so i may not update at regular pace. [u know... once a week or what ever shet...] thank u thank u to my verii first reveiwer: SilverxWolf! It really means alot for u to reveiw and encourage me to write more. the Chapters will get longer... i think starting Chapter 3 or 4.... but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: this is the last time i say this. I-DONT-OWN-NARUTO-DUH!**

**blah~blah~blah**

* * *

They walked into Sasuke's house… or mansion. Everything was huge and Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her head. She quietly followed him. She thought of how he got such a big house. On the other hand, Sasuke was surprised that Sakura wasn't asking million questions a minute. He was amazed to see out normal she acts in front of him. Usually, girls try to flirt with him, or act like he's a star. But Sasuke liked the fact that Sakura treated him like a normal human.

They came into the living room, then dining room. The dinning room looked beautiful. It consists of a glass table with about 10 seats, a huge clock and many photos of what Sakura thought was his family.

"Wait here," he said, and then left the dining room, "Mabuchi, can you make my friend and I some… uh, pizza or anything. I don't care." Sakura heard Sasuke talk to someone in the kitchen. Sakura was listening. Is that his father or something? Sasuke came back out into the dining room.

"Mind if I can get a tour around here?" Sakura tried not to be rude, but Sasuke didn't care.

"Hn," he said, and motioned Sakura to follow him. The tour took at least 20 minutes, as the food was ready. She and Sasuke headed back to the dining room to eat dinner. The man who came out with the food to serve it looked nothing like Sasuke.

"Not to be rude, but is that your father?" Sakura asked.

"He is our chef, Mabuchi… he has been working for my family ever since I was born," Sasuke said bored.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for the food." Sakura smiled. The chef bowed then went back to the kitchen…

The two teenagers ate in silence at first, until Sakura said something, "Thanks again for dinner, I must be heading back," Sakura smiled.

"I thought you said that you can't go back, he kicked you out," Sasuke said bluntly.

"But he may not be drunk anymore-"

"Nope, you aren't going back to him. You're gonna stay here," Sasuke pointed out before Sakura could say more. Sakura nodded in defeat.

"You're right," she said sadly, then smiled.

"How did he become the way he is now?" Sasuke suddenly ask.

"My mom died, and he was angry and started to drink and hurt me. Life has not been the same. I would do anything just to get my mom back…" Sakura sniffed, "I try to hide the fact that I'm dying inside. This was the one secret that only you know."

"We aren't going to school tomorrow." Sasuke suddenly said. Sakura gave him a puzzled look on her face.

"We can go to your house while your dad's working, and get your clothes and other crap," Sasuke grunted.

"I can't skip school!" Sakura whined.

"Hn, oh well… you're going to get your stuff rather you like it or not." Sasuke said bored while he took a bite out of his pizza. Sakura gave up and decided to get her stuff. The real reason was that she's scared to go back. What if her father comes looking for her or threw her stuff out. He could not go to work tomorrow and be at the house, Waiting. Sakura groaned at that thought.

After dinner, Sasuke showed Sakura to her room, which is the room right next to his so she would not get lost so easily. Sakura still didn't understand why Sasuke was so nice to her. Rumors said that Sasuke didn't care about anything. That he's rude and selfish. Maybe Sakura shouldn't listen to rumors so much.

"Thank you," she whispered into the air as she fell asleep on the master bed.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She didn't really want to get up. The bruises on her arms were in pain, prevented her to have the energy to start her day. She was simply not ready to get up, not lazy. The tap got harder, which annoyed Sakura. So she rose up to punch someone, when she saw Sasuke.

He was fully dressed as if he was ready to go somewhere. His jet-black hair was little damp though, as if he just came from the shower. The fresh scent of shampoo made it's way to Sakura's nose, pulling her out of focus. She looked at him confused.

"Are you ready?" he suddenly asked. Well consider the fact that she just woke up and she's in her PJ's… is she ready to you? Sakura sighed.

"Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready," She smiled tiredly. Sasuke nodded and left the room, letting Sakura do what she got to do in peace…

As the headed for Sakura's house, she felt herself feel weak. Coming home always made her feel this way and she hated it. Going home was supposed to be a calm feeling, but then again, she didn't have an average family life. Without noticing it, she was breathing more quickly than she thought, but Sasuke spotted this. He turned to her to ask what was wrong, until she answered his question before he even asked it.

"I'm just nervous about going back home, ever since what happened yesterday. I'm not sure if I can do this," she explained to him.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm here," he stated. Sakura nodded, believing everything he was saying. She trusted him, even though they kind of met yesterday. They made their way to the park, and then eventually to her house. No one was there as Sakura quickly gathered her clothes as fast as she can, along with some other items of use. Sasuke's nose wrinkled. The house had a unbearable scent of alcohol, which annoyed him. He wondered how she could deal with this basically all her life. What a drag.

"Hurry up," Sasuke said bored as Sakura ran out the room.

"Okay, let's go," she sighed as they left the house.

It was a sunny day outside, yet cloudy. It was almost noon and Sakura was getting quite hungry. Her stomach began to growl, giving off her thoughts. Sasuke smirked at this.

"And I take it that you are hungry?" he asked, knowing her answer already. She nodded. "Let's go to the cafe' at the corner then, I heard they have good burgers." Sakura smiled brightly.

"I'd like that...."

_

* * *

_

_The next day..._

They walked to school together, and this had everyone looking. One cause of Sakura's the new girl who won the title in the dance crew, and two that Sasuke has been known to ignore ever girl that came his way. That had everyone surprised, and Sasuke didn't really like all the attention he was getting. While Sakura was clueless of what was going on.

"Why is everyone staring at us like we are retarded?" Sakura mumbled more to herself than Sasuke, yet he answered.

"Reputations," Sasuke said bluntly. She nodded, understanding it clearly. Some break-dancers came up to Sakura.

"C'mon cherry blossom, let's go hit the concrete!" one boy said.

"No let's just ditch and hit the streets," a girl cried. Sasuke didn't like that fact that they were trying to take away Sakura. She seems to want to go though, so he didn't push them away.

"Is that okay with you?" she asked Sasuke.

"Hn, you can do whatever you want, I gotta get to my group anyways," he responded. _Dang... why did I say that? Now she's gonna think that I'm pushing her away..._

"No thanks guys, I want to meet some of Sasuke's friends, if that's okay with him..." she said looking at Sasuke. She really didn't mind all the attention, but she did at the same time. Sasuke was surprise of what she said. He thought that she was going to agree and leave him. Maybe she didn't want to hang out with others just yet? She was the new girl of the school. She most likely doesn't trust them yet. Sasuke grunted, as if he cared and left the scene with Sakura.

They went to a hangout spot, which was in the fields, right outside the school. Naruto and the other people of the gang were there, talking and hanging out. They greeted Sakura and pulled her into the conversation. She felt good being with them. The vibe was a very positive one, and she wasn't really used to that.

At Sakura's old school, everyone knew about what her father did to her. And instead of feeling sorry for her, most of them teased her and treated her like crap. Of course her best friend helped her through this hard time…

Sakura ignored the flash back going through her head and decided to focus on now. Right now she didn't have to deal with the drama anymore, or that's what she thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled, "I heard you and teme are hanging out!"

"Teme? Who's that?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Sasuke… that's just what Naruto calls him," TenTen explained. Sakura nodded at both Naruto and TenTen. Naruto stared at Sakura wide-eyed.

"Really! He never hangs out with a girl!" he shouted.

"Interesting, no wonder everyone's staring at me…" Sakura was in thought. She honestly didn't think of this as a big deal. She honestly didn't care either. Then Sakura cocked a smile, "I guess that makes me _so_ special."

Sasuke grunted at this remark and the others laughed. The bell rung, as the teenagers went to class…

* * *

_During lunch…_

Sakura made her way to the dance circle once again. People seemed excited to see her, not including Amy and her friends. Amy eyed Sakura the whole time, and it was annoying Sakura. Instead of mad dogging her, Sakura did the opposite, smiled. Amy growled as she saw Sakura smiling at her.

_Does she think that this is funny? I should wipe the stupid, ugly smiled off her face!_ Amy screamed in her head. She didn't like the fact that Sakura was better at her in dancing, though she would never say that out loud.

From the corner of her eye, she can see Sasuke staring at the pink-headed girl. And of course, Amy didn't like that. Her face turned red as he went up to Sakura. Before he could say a word to Sakura, Amy decided to interrupt the little meeting.

"Hey, Sasuke! I missed you so much! Where were you yesterday?" she tried to start a conversation to past the time.

"None of your concern, now let go of me," he said, trying not to get angry, but failed to. Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. Sasuke looked like a killer to her. His black hair and his black eyes make him seem mysterious. He had a button-down shirt that wasn't buttoned at all, that was a gray color, and a black under shirt to go with it. He wore straight leg jeans that were sagged, showing his blue boxers, slightly, and black vans. He wore a studded belt for his jeans. To Sakura, he looked super cute, but if she told him that, he would probably ignore her for the longest time. He didn't like fan girls after all.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! You know you want to tell me!" Amy pressed on, not a good idea. Sasuke pulled his arm from her grip and walked towards Sakura.

"Let's go," he demanded. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Why? I was just going to dance with my friends!"

"Hn."

"What the hell does THAT mean?"

"Hn, let's go… now."

"No, Imma stay here-WHOA!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke had dragged her out of the lunchroom, into the patio, then into the fields. Sakura tried her best to get free, but she couldn't.

"What the heck! Why did you-?" Sakura began until Sasuke cut her off.

"Eat," he said, handing her a bento box. She opened it and it had a lot of food. Rice, orange chicken, beef, apple, chow mien… Sakura looked at Sasuke wide-eyed once again.

"You made this for me?" she asked.

"Nope, Mabuchi my personal chef did. You didn't eat lunch," he said in a bored tone. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he looked towards where the feeling of heat was coming from, Sakura was hugging him. And it felt good.

"That's so sweet of you, thanks," she smiled at him. Sasuke felt a weird feeling in his stomach. It's not the annoyed feeling he gets when the fan girls hug him it's more… relaxing. And he liked it… a lot.

Sakura stopped hugging Sasuke and began to eat. Sasuke just sat there, watching her. Then eventually dragging his attention to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon. Sasuke always liked the rain, and he didn't know why. Sakura happily ate her food, enjoying how things are turning out in life… _perhaps good things are real…_

* * *

**YUP! and that's that.... i think it's called a bento box... u know with the food and shet... anyways. please reveiw if u like and tell me anything i can do better to the story so it is better. ^.^**

**peace out home skillet!**


	3. More trouble and Inner Sakura

**

* * *

**

Another chapter! yup yup... thnx people for the reviews. They make me smile and stuff. heh hehh hehh... so have fun..enjoy,,, more fluff later... e.e

**thnx to the following: yumi-echizen, TragedyDawl for reviewing for my story. i really need feed back from you guys so i know how im doing... of if anyone is even reading! so imma not force them out of you, u know?! but it would be VERY kind.... if you did. ^.^**

* * *

Sakura stood in her room stretching again.

School will start in an hour, so she wanted to be ready for the main attraction of the day: dance contest at lunch. She wanted to show people what she was made of, and just to dance for fun. Amy, of course was going to be there. And Sakura didn't mind this, cause she knew that she could show off. Sakura did the splits to stretch out her legs, then Sasuke walked in at the wrong time. His eyebrow rose.

"What the heck are you doing?" he bluntly spoke his mind.

"Stretching dang… do you need something?" she asked kind of annoyed by the weird situation. She got up and yawned. Sakura was still in her PJ's, nowhere near ready to go to school.

"Hn, get ready soon. I need to be there early," he said bored. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Why…"

"That's none of your business now is it? So get dressed by 30 minutes," Sasuke interrupted Sakura. She was too tired to argue, so she just agreed for now on…

"Why do you need to be at school so early in the morning? I mean…" Sakura blabbed on.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted annoyed by Sakura's blabbing. He didn't understand why she talked so much. Her jade eyes narrowed at Sasuke's replay. She sighed.

"Fine, fine… I'll stop talking. I'm probably annoying you anyways," she sighed and looked out the window of the car. Sasuke was glad that she stopped talking. But then again, when Sakura talked, he felt more relaxed than usual. It was weird, but Sasuke didn't question it.

He thought that he didn't question it but he still did. Maybe he should be nicer to her. She really didn't have a good childhood with her father. And he most likely told her to shut up. There's a reason to talk a lot and be more open to other people so quickly.

"Sorry… I'm going early for some stupid project," he lied.

"Oh, okay," Sakura smiled slightly, looking at Sasuke. They got to the school in a flash, and people were still staring at those two.

Sasuke walked out to a different direction, "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay…" Sakura waved and walked off to somewhere.

She ended up going to the gym, where dancers were dancing. The one place where she could fit in, or that's what she thought. Many people looked at her in awe, while others were jealous. A boy who looked like an upper classmen went up to Sakura.

"Hello… Sakura right?" he asked. He seemed really cute. Jet-black hair similar to Sasuke's but much more shorter, pale skin paler than Sasuke and had a similar style, but less 'scene/emo'.

"Uh huh, how did you know that?" she asked confused of how he knew such a fact.

"You're the chick break dancer who beat Amy," he smirked, "Pretty good for a freshmen. By the way, I am Sai."

"What grade are you in?" she asked.

"I am a junior. My dancing style is jerking," he smiled. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Really? I am pretty good at jerking myself!" she grinned, "We should dance together… like a competition!" Sakura always was ready for a fun competition; she wants to learn more from her opponent. The raven- haired boy looked at Sakura, with amusement in his eyes.

"Alright then, let's go…" he walked to the middle of the gym. People kept glaring at the two, curious of what was going on. Then the others knew that a battle was about to happen. People got exciting and a circle soon formed around them. The crowd around her was pumping up Sakura.

"Let's go!" she smiled and she told him to start it off. A kid with a boom box began to play a song from a playlist. Sakura smiled, she knew this song.

Sai moved forward popping his shoulders, really to pull any move from his sleeve.

**Now here's a little story I've got to tell  
About three bad brothers you know so well  
It started way back in history  
With Adrock, M.C.A., and me - Mike D.  
Been had a little horsy named Paul Revere  
Just me and my horsy and a quart of beer  
Riding across the land, kicking up sand  
Sheriff's posse on my tail cause I'm in demand  
One lonely Beastie I be  
All by myself without nobody  
The sun is beating down on my baseball hat  
The air is gettin' hot the beer is getting flat  
Lookin' for a girl I ran into a guy  
His name is M.C.A., I said, "Howdy" he said, "Hi"**

This song was Paul Revere by Beastie Boys. Sai starts to c-walk in a smooth motion to look like gliding. Gliding is the illusion of floating above the floor with smooth movement of the legs, like moonwalk for example. He got low and started to jerk. Jerking consist of moving the legs in and out annd getting low with it. You could drop down to the ground, and quickly pop up with a kick, or any other move.

Sakura waas amazed. Every little detail was perfect his moves were smoother than an R&B dancer. Sai let a quick wink make its way to Sakura. She blushed and got ready for her turn. The song changed to It's Tricky, by Run-D.M.C.

**This speech is my recital**

**I think it's very vital**

**To rock a rhyme**

**That's right on time**

**and tricky is the title**

**It's tricky to rock a rhyme**

**To rock a rhyme that's right on time**

**It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky**

**It's tricky to rock a rhyme**

**To rock a rhyme that's right on time**

**It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky**

Sakura smirked, this is a b-boy song, and she can so dance to this song, not that she can't dance to any song.

Walking it out, then hitting the floor into a b-boy stance and did windmills. Then did a handstand with one hand. By putting all the weight on her hand, she hopped on her hand while doing a handstand.

Then Sakura did a back flip then started to two step as the song changed for Sai, which was You're a Jerk by New Boys.

**Jeeerkk  
I'm so cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit  
Got your girl on my swagg she lovin them jerkin songs  
Like the new ipod just touch it and turn her on  
And when the bass start beatin and the waist I'm beatin  
Done I got on my way I'm leavin she like where your goin I ain't got my shoes and purse  
I said it's none of your concern and she yelled (your a jerk!)  
So I walked out the door, called Ben J. told him it's a function he said I'm on my way  
We pulled up to the party ices on my shirt and got geeked up everybody jerkin  
We was jerkin to the right jerkin to the left then she popped out of nowhere she was still half dressed  
She like fareal jerk you love it but it's sumthin the whole party heard her but all I could hear was**

Sai's song was on, and gets low and did a flip. People cheered him on. Sai again, winked at Sakura. He got on his tippie toes and bounced on them. That had to hurt…because he was wearing converse, not the best shoes to wear for dancing.

**[Chorus:]  
Wah wah wah wah (your a jerk)  
Why you trippin I ain't even do nothin(your a jerk)  
I'm a jerk you ain't neva lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk!)  
I know  
Your a jerk! (I know) [x6]**

**Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin) [x15]**

Then he glided and did the splits, then instantly got back up. He did the 1,2 step and jumped, landing in a handstand. People clapped as Sakura felt defeated. Not because he out danced her, just the fact that people loved him.

Sai told someone to turn the radio off, and walked towards Sakura. People around them were talking about how amazing the dance off was.

"You did good," he smirked. Sakura shook her head. She didn't really think so. Shoot, look at the crowd. They loved him!

"And the crowd thinks so too," she grumbled.

"No, they just barely know you. You're status just needs to be raised. They love your style," Sai said. A girl approached them.

"Nice dance both of you! That was exciting," she gave Sakura a thumb up, and then left. Sakura giggled and headed out to class as her day began.

Kakashi was still reading his nasty little book as Sakura came in. he smiled at her and started to r\teach.

Sakura didn't pay attention. This was simple Algebra that she taught herself over the summer. Sasuke was bored too beside her. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

Sakura: how was your project-meeting thing?

Sasuke: okay…very boring

Sakura: haha!

Sasuke glared at Sakura as she grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke: so what did you do?

Sakura: go in a dance competition with Sai. He is pretty good!

Sasuke: Sai? The junior?

Sakura: yup

Sasuke: you better stay away from him.

Sakura scoffed at this. The bell rung, as they went to the study hall as a free period. **(A/N: Their classes are like the ones in Japan. They stay in one class for the whole day. But in here, they can get a break. Lucky suckers********) **Sakura caught up to Sasuke.

"I can hang out with who ever I want," she stated.

"Hn, you are new… while I'm not," he grunted. And with that, he left to hang out with his other group of friends.

Sakura was slightly annoyed by his attitude, but decided to ignore it. He was just overprotective. Sakura made her way towards her locker. Someone similar was right next to her. Sakura groaned.

It was Ami, the bitch that needs to really be slapped. (A/N: I know that I keep spelling Ami's name different… but imma change it to be spelled with an i.)

"Peek-a-boo, Pinky," Ami growled and slammed Sakura's locker as soon as she opened it. Sakura wanted to beat the crap out of this girl. Inner Sakura was on the rise!

_**You're going to let her treat you like that? Oh hell no!**_ Her inner screamed in her mind. Sakura took deep breaths to relax and calm herself down. Sakura turned to Ami smiling.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again," Sakura hissed and walked away. Ino ran to Sakura as soon as she saw what had happened. Sakura's face was red with anger. Ino glanced at Mai and gave her 'the finger'.

"Here…to calm down," Ino smiled. Sakura looked to see what was in Ino's hand. It was her favorite candy: Starburst.

Sakura thanked Ino as they went into the study hall and studied for tests. They both helped each other on certain questions that were hard and such. TenTen and Naruto made their way towards them.

"Oi, guys!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"You baka others are studying too!" TenTen growled. Naruto said sorry as everyone sweat dropped. Sakura rolled her eyes and began to eat her Starburst. It was claming her down and bring up her mood. Sakura loved her new friends.

**(A/N: I was gonna stop it here but that would be mighty not cool…. Anyways--)**

Sakura made her way to the Freeze Circle. She was really excited to dance and be a part of something. It was lunchtime once again, and this was part of Sakura's routine of the day. Even dealing with the snobby Ami.

Ami gave Sakura another one of her brutal glares that would petrify others, but not Sakura. She was not scary girl… because Sakura had dealt with worse people in Las Vegas, back in America.

"Peek-a-boo, hag," Sakura mocked. This had Ami blowing off steam like a teapot. Sakura was amused and having fun. Her inner self was raging out, controlling her for the time being while mocking Ami. She went on, "I know I'm so cute, but you don't have to stare!"

People gathered around to see what was happening. Ami growled, "Ugh. Like you are so not cute you hoe!" Sakura giggled and a smirk was plastered on her lips. People were waiting for Sakura to make a reply.

"Did you hear that guys? Ami is talking to herself!" Sakura laughed. Others joined Sakura's laugher and Ami was red in the face, with fury.

Sakura usually was not like this but Ami deserved it. She's so rude to others.

Ami turned away from Sakura, "Let's go girls," she called out to her friends, as they left the Freeze Circle.

Ino and TenTen looked at Sakura slightly surprised. Ino said how cool that was while TenTen chuckled. She didn't think Sakura would do such a thing. She looked so innocent.

They made their way back to the table and ate. Sakura bought pizza while Ino and TenTen both had boba. Naruto had his usual ramen and was slurping.

"Shut it off, Naruto," Shikamaru grumbled. He was more tired than usual.

"Hai," Naruto said, then turned the volume 21 to 6. Sakura looked around and didn't see Sasuke.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He is most likely with those burn-outs," Neji explained coolly. Sakura's eyebrows connected as she frowned.

"Burn-outs? Druggies?" she wondered aloud. Naruto frowned with her.

"Teme better not be doing _that_ again," he growled and got up, "I'll be back."

"Naruto! Can I come?" she blurted out. Naruto thought about this. He nodded, and then headed off along with Sakura.

They were walking mighty fast, trying to catch up to where Sasuke might be. He usually hung out by the back alleys of the school. Sakura got nervous. She hoped that Sasuke didn't do _that_ stuff.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke. Sasuke was on the ground with his head buried in his face. He didn't move, so Naruto began to panic.

Grabbing his collar and holding Sasuke against the wall, Naruto and Sakura got a fine analysis of his face. Sakura gasped.

"He-he- what happened to him?" Sakura whispered. His eyes were in a daze and looked as if he were deceased. His face was pale, as if you could easily make a bruise on it.

"Naruto? Sakura?" he choked, then abruptly began to cough.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto laid Sasuke down on the ground. Sakura's eyes widened. _Not again!_ She thought. _I can't lose someone else… not again!_

"Naruto, we need to take him to the Nurse," Sakura began.

"N-no…" Sasuke coughed, "It's not that bad. The bastards injected some drug into me…"

"Exactly, you're going, now!" Sakura nearly yelled. Naruto got Sasuke to rise onto his feet as they headed to the nurse's office…

* * *

**holy moly guys! What will happen next? hahaha~ i know. KAy, so sit tight.... i got the other chapter going so just chill, have a soda and wait~~~~~~~:]**


	4. Recovery

**Wad up y'all! so here's another chapter that y'all have been waiting for~ maybe. :D anyways.... have fun and yeah.**

**again... thnx for the people who stayed with my story.... i worked hella hard for this chapter. enough of my annoying typing (if u r even reading this) to da story!**

* * *

"He has been injected by not just one drug… but a mix of drugs. Who ever tried to do this almost killed him," The nurse explained, "Sasuke has been transported to the Konoha Hospital. He will be treated there. Thank you for bringing him here," she gave them late passes to the next class, since lunch is way over. The two nodded and left the office.

Sakura was shaking. She hoped to not come across this situation. She remembered seeing _him_ dying…. It wasn't exactly a good image to have carved into your head.

"He'll be okay, I'm his best friend! I know how strong his is, trust me," Naruto grinned. Sakura giggled. Naruto was able to cheer anyone up…

"Hai, I believe he can fight it off," Sakura said. They went back to class and gave Kakashi the late pass. Sakura couldn't devote her attention to Kakashi- sensei teaching. Her worries for Sasuke increased.

After school

They were hanging out at the front of the school. Naruto decided to tell them about Sasuke.

"Hey… guys," Naruto said clearly sober, "Teme got injected with a lot of drugs and is in the hospital. Sakura and I are going to visit him."

"Oh no…" TenTen gasped. Neji looked slightly annoyed. He never understood why he hung out with those kids.

"We s-should visit him," Hinata stated. Somewhat boldly.

"She's right," Ino said. Shikamaru said his usual catch phrase as the teens made their way to the hospital. Ino's mother took Sakura, Shikamaru and TenTen while Neji took Naruto and Hinata. Neji has his permit, but since he's family is so rich (I mean multi-millionaires.) no ones really cared.

They made it there 20 minutes later and Naruto and Sakura rushed in. a nurse took them into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke?" Sakura choked out. She was nervous to see him so weak. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto and Sakura. And Sakura was… crying?

"Dobe… Sakura…" Sasuke wheezed out. She smiled sadly and Naruto grinned wildly. He knew Sasuke was going to be okay, and Naruto hugged him with great force.

Sasuke groaned. Naruto was such an idiot and really wanted him to let go. But in the condition he was in, he wasn't able to throw him off. Sakura giggled at the excited Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto…. You're killing him!" she laughed, "So how do you feel?"

"Like sh-"

"Uchiha, I advise you to not talk so much. Your lungs and heart are tired from fighting the side effects of the drugs…" Tsunade walked in… I mean Dr. Tsunade.

"Eh, granny?" Naruto almost yelled. Sakura's hand made its way to her forehead that was slightly oversized. But shh! _Naruto has no manners eh?_

_**No crap Sherlock!**_ Her inner groaned. _Oh keep quiet._ Sakura told herself.

"Naruto you idiot! Keep your oversized mouth shut," she growled. Skaura could tell this lady's temper is hort.

"How do you deal with him?" Tsunade whispered to Sakura as she giggled.

Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh. Tsunade coughed, "You guys can leave. Sasuke needs his rest."

"I will stay here," Sakura smiled at the grown woman before her.

"No, he needs rest… now leave," Tsunade growled slightly annoyed. Who did this girl think she was?

"I am _not_ leaving his side," Sakura said firmly still smiling. Dr. Tsunade sighed and said a faint 'fine'.

Naruto and other left and went to eat dinner. Tsunade left the room as Sakura looked down at Sasuke… and smiled.

Hours past and it was 10 pm. Sakura finally finished her and Sasuke's homework. She yawned scratching the back of her lower neck. Her hand froze, and she felt her tattoo. Sakura cursed silently.

_How could I have forgotten about that? I didn't even tell them? _Sakura's eyes widened.

Her inner sighed; _**they aren't going to hunt you down! Your gang might understand…**_

Sakura growled. _Yeah right! They are going to kill me! You know the only way to get out a gang is death!_

In Las Vegas, back home, Sakura was in a gang. The gang mostly had guys in it, but she was considered like the little sister of the gang… since she _was_ the youngest. Some of them are nice, but the rest were ruthless freaks. The gang leader is most likely furious with her sudden disappearance. Sakura groaned and laid her head on Sasuke's bed… then eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up before Sakura. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping. His eyes traveled to her exposed neck, his eyes widened at what he saw. Sakura had a tattoo? Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he'll just have to ask her when she woke up…

"Yay! The weekend is here!" Naruto screamed into the air. He woke up with a start… a very loud start.

"Shut up," an old lady cried and threw a rock at Naruto's window.

"Opps!" Naruto sweat dropped and got dressed, "Imma visit teme!" he yelled again… then another~ three rocks hit the window. Thankfully not breaking it. Naruto called up Neji and Hinata for a ride.

Her vision was blurry at first…but Sakura was able to remember where she was. She looked up to see Sasuke glaring at her… but Sakura was confused.

"What's up with the tattoo of some type of logo?" Sasuke said lowly. Sakura grumbled as she thought of what to tell Sasuke…

"Well… um…" Sakura tried to explain. She really didn't want Sasuke to think she's bad and kick her out… and she didn't want to talk about the worries she had about it. She sighed.

"Back in Vegas… I was a member of M.O.D. the biggest gang of the west coast… after I got in… I had to get this tattoo to show I'm in for life. But I didn't tell them about me moving because it was so sudden…" she explained.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her, "You know how dangerous that is?"

"Don't be talking in your condition!" she snapped, "You hanging around those druggies almost got you killed!"

Sasuke stayed silent. She was right. He's been pretty stupid lately…

Naruto burst through the doors with a loud bang… sure to give poor Sasuke a headache.

"Teme, Sakura! Sakura, your still here?" Naruto questioned. Sakura nodded and told him that she was going to clean up and eat, then come back. Sasuke did his usual "hn's" like he didn't care. Neji and Hinata walked in as soon as Sakura left.

The December wind blew as Sakura made her way to Uchiha's mansion. She took the bus, knowing it would be a long walk if she were to walk.

She took a seat and began to ponder about the gang situation. Would they go searching for her? Sakura was one of the most respected members of the gang and knew a lot of information. They might label her as a trader and send people after her.

"Maybe I should call _him_…" she mumbled as she got off the bus and walked half a mile to Sasuke's place.

As Sakura got there, the butler, Kei recognized her. He gladly let her in. Sakura took a quick shower and got dressed. She pulled on something more relaxing…like basketball shorts with a band tee- shirt, that said Run-D.M.C.

Kei walked up to Sakura as she sat at the dining room table, "Haruno-san how is young master? We got the call from his school."  
"He's doing well, he's currently awake, but a little weak," Sakura explained.

"Thank goodness," Kei smiled, "Are you hungry Haruno-san?"

"Hai and you can call me Sakura. No need to be so formal," Sakura said. \

"As you wish, Sakura," he said and left to the kitchen to make her favorite: curry and streamed rice.

"You aren't hanging out with those losers anyone teme and that's final," Naruto said. Neji smirked.

"Some has a new mommy," he stated. Sasuke was becoming annoyed with these two. Telling him not to do this and that like his parents, which are long gone.

Sasuke completely ignored their comments…plus, he missed Sakura for some weird reason.

"Naruto-kun… Sasuke looks tired maybe we should let him rest," Hinata reasoned. Naruto sighed in agreement.

"Fine, we'll be back at noon teme," he grinned as they left the room.

Sasuke sighed…drifting back to sleep a dreamless sleep…

* * *

"Oi, this is very good!" Sakura chewed her food excitedly. She always loved their cooking.

"Glad you like it," Kei smiled Sakura was finally done eating as she headed out the door.

"I'm going to see Sasuke! Ja ne!" She waved and left for the hospital. Sakura went back on the bus and made it to the hospital before noon.

Sakura walked in to see Sasuke asleep. She didn't blame him. Dr. Tsunade was most likely giving him a lot of medicines. Sakura grabbed a chair and sat next to him and thought about her father. Is he looking for her? Hopefully not.

She heard Sasuke making a grunting noise as he slowly woke up. He turned his head to see the pinklette sitting beside him. Sakura smiled.

"Had a nice nap?" she asked.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Yes? No?" she sighed.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no…" she mumbled. Sasuke sat up and stared at Sakura.

"So you're in a gang…" he concluded as Sakura nodded.

"They don't know where I'm at though, so no worries," she grinned.

"Whatever you way," Sasuke coughed, a lot. After he was done, Sakura gave him some water. With good timing, Dr. Tsunade came in.

"Uchiha, come with me. You need to take a number of test to determine how long you are to stay in here," she said and walked out the room for him to follow. Sakura helped him up as Dr. Tsunade and he went to take the tests.

Sakura stayed in his room and relaxed on the couch. She eventually fell asleep.

Sasuke went on the scale to get his weight. Dr. Tsunade shifted it until it was balanced. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I weigh 128 pounds?" he growled/ asked.

"You lost almost 20 pounds… your body mass index is unhealthy…with your height of 5'10" Dr. Tsunade sighed. Sasuke stepped off the scaled and sighed, running his finger through his dry hair.

"Does Itachi know?" he asked

"Yes…he has been told. He's at a conference meeting in America and can't make it back to see you. Once school starts again you will go, if you gain ten more pounds… but you will stay here," Dr. Tsunade said, "Do you feel dizzy?"

"No… I have a fever though," he mumbled bored.

"That's good to hear, the side effects aren't that bad," she mumbled and brought Sasuke back to his room. Dr. Tsunade left to go do paper work.

Sasuke looked over to see Sakura asleep on the couch. He chuckled at the fact that she couldn't stay awake for so long. Sakura has a really short attention span**. (A/N: just like me!!!)**

A cell phone on the counter vibrated, which was Sasuke's. it said Naruto on the caller i.d. Sasuke groaned and answered it.

"Dobe," he answered.

"Teme! Would you like some lunch? We're coming by," Naruto asked.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Tomatoes, got it!" Naruto yelled and hung up. They aren't best friends for nothing.

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke throwing his phone on the bed. She laughed.

"Naruto, ne?"

"Aa…"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked sadly. Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

"Why would you think that?" he asked and sat on the bed.

"I thought you wouldn't like me since… you know… the gang thing," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke got up and walked towards Sakura… his eyes never leaving hers. He gently grabbed her chin to have her facing him. Sakura tried to hold down a blush. Sasuke smirked. She was so pure and innocent.

"That doesn't matter to me. You should already know that…" he said lowly so only her ears could catch the sound coming from his voice. Sakura pulled her glazed from him to the wall behind him.

"H-hai…" she murmured. Sasuke smirked….again and patted her hair. Sakura groaned, "Oi, I'm not a dog!"

"Yeah… you're like a kitten," he smirked and went to sit on the bed. **(A/N: this happened to me! And now my friends call me kitten… not cool D: ) **

"Whatever…" Sakura mumbled, "…teme."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked… or demanded.

"Nothing mom," she grinned once more. Sasuke smirked at how stubborn she was…

* * *

A week has past and Sasuke is finally able to get out the hospital. Sakura was always there to keep him company before and after school. He was grateful for that. One day… Sakura wanted to go get ice cream. She was craving some very badly.

"Oi, Sasuke! Let's go get some ice cream! My treat," Sakura yelled excitedly trying to drag Sasuke while they were walking.

"You know I don't like sweets," Sasuke stated looking down at the pinklette still trying to drag him.

"Aw… okay, we'll just go home," she said and let go of his arm. Sasuke suddenly felt cold when she let go of him.

"Fine… let's go," Sasuke sighed as Sakura began to drag him again towards the nearest ice parlor.

"I told you Karin… that girl is ALWAYS around him!" Ami said from the alleys.

"Pitiful he would stoop so low…" Karin sighed. Karin was a junior along with Sai, and always tried to get Sasuke's attention. But Sasuke would never spear a glance.

"No worries… I heard them over talking about Sakura being part of the M.O.D… they might want her back," Karin smirked, "… and I know the perfect way of doing that!"

"C'mon, try some!" Sakura insisted. Sasuke just stared at the frozen treat and said his infamous words.

"Hn," he grunted, turning his head away.

"Your worst than a baby," Sakura mumbled and was prepared to put the treat in her mouth. Then Sasuke took the spoon and put it in his mouth. It tastes of mint with sweet, creamy chocolate. He winced at the sweetness. He kind of liked the taste… without the annoying chocolate chips in the mint ice cream.

"You like it?" Sakura asked/

"It's okay… the chocolate chips are very sweet. Much sweeter than tomatoes," he replied.

Sakura sweat dropped, she forgot that's all he basically ate. No wonder he didn't want to eat ice cream in the first place.

"You think tomato ice cream would be good?" Sasuke asked. Sakura almost gagged on her ice cream. Then smiled.

"I don't know. Let's make some one day!" she suggested.

"Hn," Sasuke said. Sakura knew this meant like a 'sure', by studying his wide vocabulary of words.

Sasuke took out his phone to text Kei to send a car to pick them up at the ice cream parlor…

* * *

He threw his tenth can of beer across the room. The living room was a mess… usually Sakura was there to clean it up. Wait, where was she?

Sakura's father, Kayo remembered that he kicked Sakura out. But she usually comes back. Kayo got up from the couch and dizzily made his way to Sakura's room. He looked it see her clothes and shoes were gone. He barely remembered that she left over two weeks ago. **(A/N: since kayo is jacked up all the time, he forgets stuff… just so you understand, and don't make a stupid comment :)**

Kayo eventually started to feel angry. He just couldn't have her running around telling people about him… he growled at the thought. Kayo made his way back to the couch. He eventually fell asleep… into another dreamless world.

Sakura flinched again. She had a bad feeling… but tried to ignore it. She then looked out the window…wondering when they will get back 'home'.

Sakura studied the people hanging outside. The next street would be Sakura's old neighborhood. She focused on her upcoming house. Sasuke sighed.

"Relax, Sakura," he said looking straight ahead. Sakura sighed and glared at Sasuke, then smiled.

"Don't worry about me…" she grinned. He looked at her and had a small smile on his face…

_

* * *

_

_Next day_

It was Sunday and Sakura woke up around five in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. Sakura dropped to the ground on her knees and began to pray.

She usually did this every Sunday, around five in the morning. When she was done she took a quick shower and got dressed. Her outfit consists of cotton sweat pants with safety pins at the bottom, **(A/N: same function as putting rubber bands on the bottom of the pants, or folding them)** a red tank top and a gray sweater that was cotton like her pants. Sakura threw on her black vans and made her way towards the door to leave.

Sakura was surprised that she made it out without waking the Uchiha. She began to walk toward downtown Konoha. She merely wanted to check it out, and see if there were any break dancers over there.

It was 6:30 am according to Sakura's watch. She is right outside downtown Konoha. It was about five miles from Sasuke's house. It was really nice outside. There was a cool breeze and make Sakura's hair dance. It was about 50 degrees outside, and Sakura wasn't cold at all.

"Sakura? Is that you?" a voice said behind her. She turned around…

"Tayuya?!" Sakura said shocked.


	5. First kiss

**Thnx to the people who reviewed. remember y'all: more reviews from people, and the faster updates you'll get. it gets makes my fingers get to typin like a type writer... so yeah. special thnx to: **Tsunami AKA Nami...

**for being so awesome and tight! lol**

**enjoy the show~ errr... story.**

* * *

"You _did _move to Konoha!" Tayuya said amused, "… how could you not tell your own cousin?"

"It was so sudden… father was getting in trouble with the law there and wanted to move…" Sakura explained.

"Pein isn't so happy about this. So he sent me here once we figured out where you were. Sakura… you're like one of the most valuables members of the Akatsuki," Tayuya sighed. **(A/N: M.O.D. is the big gang group of the west coast; Akatsuki is the group members of Las Vegas, while there other names for other group members in different cities. Make senses? I hope so…)**

"Are you here to…?"

"No, not kill you. Just to inform you. You will be punished you know," Tayuya chuckled, "Looking for a b-boy battle, eh? You haven't changed one bit." She walked along with Sakura.

"Where the hell is she?" Sasuke growled. His eye darted to her nightstand, which had a letter addressed to him. Sasuke took the note and read it out loud, "Dear Sasuke-kun, I'm going to downtown for a Sunday morning walk. I'll be back before noon so don't worry. P.S. don't be a loser and try to come and make sure I'm fine, because I am."

Sasuke sighed, annoyed at the note. But there would be no worries right? She said noon… so she'll be back by then. He didn't feel alright though. A squeezing pain was occurring in his chest, it felt weird. Sasuke ignored it and went to eat breakfast.

**Yeah. Let's get real comfortable  
Lay back  
What  
Lemmie tell you what i'm thinkin'  
Look**

**[Verse one]  
We known each other  
For some time  
I think it's time (sorry baby)  
I been havin' visions  
Fantasies (Fantasies)  
Am I out of line**

**[Chorus]**

**Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch**

Sakura dipped low and flipped over and did air flares. The crowd was loving the moves. It would be another battle which she wins. The bet was 50 dollars against some guy about 19. He was good but not good enough.

He had quite a big ego at first looking at the small pink-haired. He thought that he would make easy money… but he was wrong. Dead wrong. The crowd gave a cheered for Sakura clearly showing that she had won the battle. The other dude didn't have any other moves, so Sakura gathered the money and left the busy crowd. In a total, she had made 200 dollars… just from challenging people. Tayuya smirked.

"Little snake… you still got it in you," she said amused.

"Of course I do. I got to get some money…. For things…. And college…" Sakura smiled.

"Wait- you're still thinking about going to college?" Tayuya said in annoyance.

"You'll never know… hey I'm going to go… see you around." Tayuya nodded and left. Sakura sighed and walked back to Sasuke's house.

She was now deep in thought, yet again. She was glad to see her cousin… but her past is catching up to her, and that wasn't going to be fun.

Sakura wanted to call it quits for the gang. She wanted to make things right. She just thought the negative people in her life were holding her back. She loved them, but she wanted to break away and be free.

It was 12:30 pm as Sakura walked into the house. Kei greeted her as usual.

"Sakura, you must be hungry from your trip," he smirked.

"Yeah I am…" she smiled. Kei goes to make her favorite… once again. Sakura thanked him. Sasuke came into the living room to see Sakura eating her curry and rice. He smirked and snuck behind her,

"Boo!"

"Ugh- ack!" Sakura coughed and choked on her curry. Sasuke patted her back and gave her water until she was feeling better.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke, "You idiot! You could've killed me!"

"Hn," he smirked. It really sounded like a good idea.

"No it isn't a good idea," she rolled her eyes. Sasuke smiled this time. She knows him so well she can read his mind… and "hn's".

"You wanna go to the park this afternoon?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" she said suddenly excited. It was pretty easy to get her off topic. He thought it was cute of how everything he did got her excited. And how easily pleased she can get.

Wait, did he just think it was cute? Sasuke's eyes widened. He can't think of the pink-haired friend like that, right? Like, they are friends… nothing more.

"Hn," he said and sat at the living room table. Sakura continued eating then stopped at Sasuke's question.

"How was downtown?" he asked. Sakura's throat tightened and her eyes were slightly widened.

"Funny you should ask…" she began nervously. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. "I saw my cousin, Tayuya who came to see me and tell me about the gang and they all are going to eventually come out to Konoha to spread," she said in one breath, "They know where I moved to now and- and-!"

"Hey, slow down. Basically your past is catching up with you?" Sasuke asked.

"H-hai, sorry to bring this to you…maybe it would be best for me to move back with my father…" she frowned.

"No you're not. We can deal with this…" Sasuke began until Sakura cut him off.

"No, _I_ know how to deal with this because I have. They don't know that I live with you. And they most likely will not approve and… and… I don't want them to try to hurt you…" she sighed.

"I'm not going to repeat myself to you… I want to help you. That's what friends do… right?" Sasuke's cheeks flushed. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks…" she grinned. The moment was almost perfect. Until Sasuke phone rang. It was the song Not Good Enough for the Truth in Cliché by Escape the Fate.

**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget.**

Sasuke picked up his phone, "Hn."

"Teme!" Sakura winced at the loudness of his voice. That was clearly Naruto. Who wouldn't know that?

"What dobe."

"How would you like to-!"

"No"

"But TEME! You didn't let me finish."

"Hn."

"Don't you…"

"I have plans… so no."

"What? Got a date? Who is it?"

"None of your concern, dobe."

"Why you little-!"

"Hn," and with that Sasuke hung up. Sakura frowned at Sasuke's actions.

"That was rude."

"Hn."

"Naruto isn't annoying." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her statement. Sakura then had to think about it, "Well… not THAT annoying."

"Hn," Sasuke said walking away. Sakura smiled. She finished up eating and was ready to go to the park. Sasuke got his wallet and cell phone as he was also ready to go to the park.

They walked in silence. Sasuke was surprised that she wasn't blabbing on about stuff. He looked down to see Sakura lost in thought. She looked troubled by something, but Sasuke just left it alone.

The park was almost empty, except the few children playing at the jungle gym and grass. The two teens walked to the highest hill and sat down in the grass… overlooking the park.

"This is the park where you found me… remember?" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Yeah… I usually come here to think… about things," Sasuke stated.

"Like?"

"My parents…" Sasuke said, "They died due to a disease… a rare one. The doctors haven't seen anything like it… it was unknown to them." He didn't know why he was telling her this. The only person he told was Naruto, who had been his friend since the age of five.

"Sorry…" she murmured. Sasuke grunted.

"You didn't do anything. So why be sorry?" he said. Sakura smiled and looked out into the clearing. Suddenly Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke's eye brow rose. What the heck is so funny? Then, she answered his question.

"N-nothing… I had an image of something…" she giggled.

"And what was that of?" he said, making his way towards her. Sakura blushed and broke the eye contact that she usually makes.

"N-nothing S-Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and brought his face even closer.

"Really?" his voice was deep and rich… like dark chocolate. Sakura almost lost balance.

"Mhmmm," she manages to mumble out loud. Sasuke smirked. He was having so much fun seeing how Sakura's embarrassed. He thought she looked cute.

Suddenly he captured his lips onto hers. He tasted like strawberries, which surprised her. She thought Sasuke would taste like tomatoes. Sakura felt like she was going to melt under this heat. She didn't know how to respond. It _was_her first kiss after all. And Sasuke Uchiha just stole it from her.

On the other hand, Sasuke smirked. She tastes like that yummy curry she ate. Now he knows why she loved it so much. Sasuke finally accepted that he really like the pink-haired teen. He broke the kiss to see Sakura's face. Red with embarrassment and red from~ how hard he had kissed her. Sasuke's face flushed… finally.

"Um…" Sakura began. She really didn't know what to say after your first kiss. "Does that mean you like me?"

Sasuke was caught off guard by this blunt question, but he smiled, "Yeah… it does."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Uchiha Sasuke, colder than a Popsicle, likes a pink-haired, outgoing gang member. That wasn't odd at all.

But there was nothing wrong with stepping out the usual box. Sakura was nervous but excited to step out her box. Maybe she should give it a try. They might be almost opposites, but that doesn't matter.

"I like you too," she smiled, "You took my first kiss too…" Sasuke felt good about that.

"But I don't know a thing about boyfriend/ girlfriend crap… so…" Sakura shuttered.

"Who said we're a couple?" he kissed her on the cheek, "Now we are."

"You're supposed to ask me!" Sakura said, clearly confused.

"Nope…"he mumbled and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Sasuke-kun, S-stop it… we n-need to take it slow…" she said trying to get away from him. Then she began to laugh out loud. Sasuke's eye brows rose, confused.

"You're weird!" she cried. Sasuke chuckled at her statement.

"And you're the one talking?" he asked and hugged her tight onto his body. She struggled against him.

"Oi! You're squeezing me Sasuke-kun…" Sakura giggled. She removed herself from him and got up, "It's almost dark, and I'm hungry…"

"Let's go home then," he said and walked with Sakura. He grabbed her hand into his, and smirked at her face. She look uncomfortable and he leave go.

"Sorry… I must be a horrible girlfriend," she mumbled. Sasuke scoffed.

"So? I still love you," he blurted out and then regretted it, until pink soft lips made their way to his cheek.

"I think I love you too. I mean… it's only been a month and I feel so close to you," she smiled. Sasuke made his usual statement, **(A/N: if you don't know his 'usual statement' by now…. Go jump off a cliff :) **agreeing with his new girlfriend…

There were more stares than ever. Why? A certain someone is going out with a certain another one. Sasuke was usually getting stared at by girls all the time, while Sakura was still getting glares from his fan girls… Sakura didn't really care. They could all suck a big toe for all she cared.

The group was not surprised, but amused by these two teens finally being a couple. TenTen thought it was cute, while Neji smirked at the Uchiha. Naruto, being himself made a big deal about it. Saying how Sasuke finally got thawed out by Sakura. She giggled at this cute comment he made.

Kakashi saw the couple and smiled beneath his mask. He saw that coming ever since she sat by him on the first day that she came to the school. He, as everyone else, thought it was cute. Karin saw them holding hands and almost barfed.

"What the HECK!" she yelled throwing her pencil at a random kid, "This isn't what I thought would happen… time for plan B…" Sai looked at Karin and sighed. He didn't understand why she loved the Popsicle.

"Plan B?" he asked.

Karin smirked, "Yup. And you are going to help me… I need you to get Sakura off of my Sasuke-kun…" she said evilly. Sai smiled. He _did_ like Sakura…. She was cute, she could dance…. And he wanted to have some fun with her. She thinks he's cool anyways so nothings a big deal.

"Sounds like fun…" he smiled. That fake smile that he always had…

The Freeze Circle was packed today… and Sakura didn't mind. She was going to do her daily routine of dancing. Ami was nowhere to be in sight, which surprised her. Inner Sakura sneered. _**That's what the witch gets for messing with us! Ch'yeah!**_Sakura laughed at herself. _You're ego is too big… I'm surprised she's not here to chew me out for being Sasuke's girlfriend! _She said to her inner. Her inner growled, _**if she does then I'm gonna chew her out that little-**_

"Hey Sakura…" Sai smiled and waved at her. Sakura was happy to see him.

"What up Sai?" she asked.

"I'm just chillin' as usual," he smiled and moved closer to her, "I heard you're going out with the Uchiha."

"Yup…" she grinned.

"You love him," he stated.

"I think so… I've only known him for a month and all…." She thought out loud. Sai smirked and said bye and left within the crowd of people. Sakura was confused by his actions, but left it alone. She had more competitions to win. And she was in the mood for some dancing.

**Got money and you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it  
Then throw it like  
This a way, that a way  
This a way, that a way**

Gettin' mug from everybody who see then  
Hang over the wall of the VIP like  
This a way, that a way  
This a way, that a way

This song was Got Money (feat. T-pain) by Lil Wayne. **(A/N: I don't really like Lil Wayne. He's a little bitch~ but I love this song since I love to dance.)**Someone's boom box was playing songs and some people just danced for fun, showing off their moves. Sakura began to dance with the others, showing off new moves that she has been practicing. Everyone was having a great time. Someone tapped Sakura on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Sasuke-kun?" she yelled and began to hugged him. Sasuke smirked. She hasn't seen him all lunch and she missed him… more than usual.

"I brought you lunch…" he said shoving a bento box in her arms.

"Aw, thanks Sasuke-kun…" she giggled and took the box.

"Hn." He said, grabbing her arm and dragged her outside like last time. She couldn't help but to blush… she was falling for him more and more as he opened up… she thought that it was going to be a start of a great, new life in Konoha… little did she know, darkness was still hiding in the corners.

* * *

**That is that peeps. REVIEW if you want me to update faster... and thnx again for reading this story... next chapter will be next week!**

**blah blah blah blah blah blah~~~~~~ byeeeee! o.0**


	6. Perfect couple and a threat

**

* * *

**

Well well well... got ANOTHER chapter out. y'all realy lucky. i said 'next week' but i did it this week! lucky for u guys!

**well i love you guys who reviewed and are pming me! so nice of y'all. Don't have alot to say... but to enjoy!**

**By the way... i wnated to start on another fic! You know... multi task, just incase i get writer block. It might be Itachi and Sakura pairing cuz i like that paring too... any ideas? review and tell me... i will think about them or add my own twist. i WILL say whatever part was OUR idea in the story... so not worries y'all. ^.^**

**now... READ suckas!**

:D

* * *

It was almost winter break and Sakura was really excited… but really cold. She woke up shivering… winter in Konoha wasn't the greatest. Back in Las Vegas, the winters were mild… about 70 to 60 degrees on average. **(A/N: how do I know this? The weather channel? No! I live in Vegas) **Sakura wasn't quite used to 40 degrees in the morning. Plus, the blankets have fallen to the ground. She got up, and sluggishly made her way to bathroom to get ready for school.

Sasuke winced at the grease popping in the skillet. He took his personal chef that he would cook today, so he was at this time making bacon. The bacon sizzled and popped a lot, getting Sasuke on his arm. He winced again, starting to get pissed off by this. Hot pancakes were sitting on the counter, waiting to be eaten. Sakura ran into the kitchen to see Sasuke cooking. She had a full-size grin on her face.

"I didn't know that you cooked!" she said acting like she was shocked. Sasuke turned around and placed a prompt kiss a pond her slightly oversized forehead, then went back to cooking. He smirked when he didn't say anything. She didn't like it when people didn't talk…. Just because of the fact that she _loved _to talk.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun… you're going to burn the bacon!" she yelled and took over the cooking. Sasuke growled and moved her aside. He continued cooking, ignoring Sakura trying to get to the bacon.

"Would you mind setting up the table for us? I don't want to rush to eat," he said not turning towards her. Sakura nodded and went to set up the table. She grabbed the plates and cups and other… um… eating stuff.

Sakura was done setting up the table as Sasuke came in, with the bacon and eggs. He served the food and sat across from Sakura. They ate in silence until, typically, Sakura broke it.

"You know there's a big dance festival downtown," she said, after chewing to mouth-watering pancakes, "By the way, these are the greatest pancakes I've ever tasted!"

"Thanks are you going to be in it?" he asked.

"Hai, I plan to. Sai is going to be in it too! So get to go against him. And Ami is too… and… ummm… that's it I think," she thought out loud. Sasuke frowned, two people that he _really_ didn't like at all.

"Hn," he said getting up. Sakura looked at him, then at his plate. She almost choked on her food; he was already done with his food. And she only ate half of her giant pancake and a piece of bacon.

"You eat quickly!"

"Then you should too… because school will start soon," he said and left to get dressed. Sakura was confused, and then remembered that Sasuke was still going to be a jerk. She smiled. She went to put her clothes on **(A/N: she just threw on clothes after her shower that weren't her school clothes). **She wore booty cut jeans that had some tears on it, a short sleeved shirt that said, 'Sorry I'm from Vegas', and some black vans. She put her hair into a pony tail, and washed her face. 5 minutes later she was ready. That was the longest it time it took her to get ready for school. A whole hour!

"Teme, I saw you with those losers," Naruto growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Calm the hell down. I just told them how I'm going to not hang out with them anymore. And that they are lucky that their asses didn't get kicked," he said bored. He didn't want Naruto to try to babysit him, because it wasn't going to work for him.

"Oi, Naruto-kun. H-he can take care of himself…" Hinata said and nodded at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded back and left to go look for Sakura.

"Why did you do that? He can…" Naruto paused to look at Hinata turning red from fear, "Eh? Yeah… you're right. He'll be fine."

**Baby girl what's your name?  
Lemme talk to ya, lemme buy you a drink  
I'm t-pain you know me convict music NAPPY BOY ohh wee  
I know the club close at 3  
What's the chances of you roll'n wit me  
Back to the crib show you how I live  
Let's get drunk 'n forget what we did**

Sakura nodded her head to the music in the gym. Many dancers were their practicing and there were some battles going on. She was just stretching… she didn't want to tire herself today. She wanted to battle more people at lunch today. Ami and Karin walked up to Sakura; Ami had a smirk on her face.

"Pinky, I heard that you are going out with MY Sasuke-kun…" she began frowned, "You have today to break out with him… or else."

**(chorus)  
I'ma buy you a drink oh thennnnnn  
I'ma take you home with me  
I got money in the bank  
Shawty what you think 'bout that  
I'll be in the grey Cadillac  
We in the bed like ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
We in the bed like ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Sakura frowned, "Or else what? You're going to beat the crap out of me? I doubt that. There is no way I would break up with him." Sakura wasn't going to let this little girl scare her. No way will that ever happen.

"Don't break up with him and you will see." Karin smiled and walked away. Sakura didn't even know Karin and she was part of this. She heard about Karin through… she's not the nicest people of the school.

**Talk to me, I talk back  
Let's talk money, I talk that  
Crunk juice bottles, oakley shades  
Shawty got class, oh behave  
Let's get gone, walk it out (now walk it out)  
Just like that that's what im talkin 'bout  
We gon' have fun you gon' see  
On that patrone you should get like me**

Sakura frowned. What would Karin or Ami do to get Sakura to break up with him? She really didn't like this, but didn't want to be scared about Karin. She got up as the bell rung, and went to class.

While she was walking, she saw Sasuke. She smiled at him and ran to him to hug him to death. Sasuke usually would try to get out, but he didn't. he just relaxed and hug her back.

"How was the gym?" he asked.

"Eventful," she said, but didn't tell him about what happened with Karin and Ami. She sighed mentally as she walked into class. Kakashi smiled at the class with his book.

"Class, the school will have a music festival a week from today. You have a project to create your _own_ song. It could be anything, from rock, to hip hop, to techno. I don't care… you can chose your partners but no more than four people… get into groups and start brainstorming about it. Have fun kiddies." He smirked and went back to the usual book. **(A/N: now if you don't what this book is… I swear I will-! ****Sasuke:**** shut up and get back to the story. ****Me:**** you little-)**

Sakura already knew that she wanted to be with Sasuke, so they both paired up with Naruto and Hinata. They moved to different desk so they could be by each other and got to the brainstorming.

"Let's do a hip hop song!" Sakura yelled, already excited to start on something that had to do with music. She loved music to death, and after it.

"No, we are going to do punk rock…" Sasuke grunted.

"Oi, we're going to do… um… techno! Yeah!" Naruto yelled. Hinata was trying to calm the group down as they argued about what type of music they should do. Kakashi sighed at the sight of his students not agreeing. This was going to be an interesting project to do.

* * *

Lunch was great… kinda… not really. So Sakura didn't get to dance today with the group of dancer because Sasuke didn't like the fact that Sai was over there. He always did this… well most of the time he did. Sakura didn't want to argue with him, so she sat at the table with the group. Ino talked first.

"Hey Sakura… I think we have some shopping to do," she said. Sakura looked at her confused.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Are you trying to say that I can't dress?" she asked. Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes and no. I want to buy you some new clothes because I am sick of seeing the same thing," she said.

"I don't wear the same thing every day!" Sakura hissed.

"You wore that shirt last week!" Ino cried. TenTen sighed.

"Don't worry about Ino. She doesn't mean to offend you. She just wears something once and never again, that's why she wants to go shopping," she glared at Ino for not explaining herself.

"Fine, we can go shopping then…" Sakura finally said as Ino squeezed her to death. Sakura wouldn't mind going shopping… even through it wasn't one of her hobbies like her fellow friend Ino. But she knew it couldn't be helped. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Now you know what I have to deal with every single day…" he sighed and ate his noodles. Ino shot a glare at him and smiled.

"You put up with it because you love me!" she grinned.

"Yeah… of course I do…" he said sarcastically. He knew deep down that she _was_ cute, and he _did_ like her a bit. Maybe he can ask her out when her ego goes down a bit.

Ino ignored his comment and turned back to Sakura, "I won't torture you as much as I torture Hinata and TenTen, I promise!" she said hugged her tighter than ever. Sakura wheezed out for her to let her go…

Ami and Karin came by their table, and winked at Sakura and left. Ino say this and glared at the two.

"What the hell was that?" TenTen blurted out.

"They don't like me…" Sakura smiled. She kind of liked haters, they were like her fans.

"Whatever… I wanna…" Hinata cut her off.

"TenTen… that's not a good thing to do… or think of," she reasoned. "Perhaps you should at least wait… until they do something." TenTen sighed and agreed with Hinata. They weren't worth it anyways.

* * *

After school, Ino took Sakura to the mall for some fun shopping. They went to every store… even the ones Sakura didn't like. Sasuke and the others tagged along, since there wasn't much homework for them to do.

Ino made Sakura try on almost every… I mean EVERYTHING. Sakura thought she was going to get a phobia of shopping… or worse… clothes.

"C'mon! It will look cute! I promise!" Ino called out to Sakura. Ino had a bikini in her hands. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah… try it on. I would _love_ to see how it looks on you," he smirked. Sakura blushed and yelled at him.

"Teme!" She and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Ahahaha! Jinx you owe me a soda punk!" Sakura yelled. Naruto groaned and went to buy Sakura a soda while she went to go try on the bikini. Five minutes past and Sakura didn't want to come out.

"C'mon, I bet you look hot!" Ino yelled at her.

"No… I hate bikinis… they show everything!" she cried back to Ino. Sasuke flinched. He then remembered about her father always hitting her. He went up to the dressing room, and whispered through the crack.

"Bruises?"

"Yeah…"

"Where?"

"On my stomach the most… and my thighs… but only like three…"

"Don't wear it then, it you aren't comfortable… okay?"

"Okay… and Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks"

Sakura walked out in her normal clothes and Ino frowned, but said she's going to let it off the hook. Sakura was tired, so Sasuke took her back home. But of course Kei came to pick them up.

They ate dinner then went in the backyard to hang out. It was a surprising warm night. Usually it was cold… maybe because she was cuddled with her boyfriend. Everything seemed like a dream. She sighed happily. _I can't believe this is happening to me… I never thought the day would come when I would be at peace. How long would this last?_

Her inner smiled. _**I don't know… until your gang comes back?**_ Sakura mentally groaned. _Don't remind me yet… I want to relax now._ Her inner sneered at his. _**You ask honey! But this is great… with a hot boyfriend and cuddled watching the moon! This must be a dream. Don't pitch me.**_

Sakura giggled out loud about what her inner said. Sasuke looked down at her, wondering about what she was giggling about… oh yeah. She always did this randomly.

"Hn?" he asked.

"I never thought I would be… like this. Peacefully with a pretty boyfriend, glazing at the moon." She said.

"Hn, I'm not pretty… that's faggish." He said. Sakura giggled and looked up at him.

"Sorry… my _hot_ boyfriend, who is nothing like me." She smiled and buried her face into his shirt. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Yup… I didn't think I would end up with a gang member… or have a girlfriend at all," he admitted, "but I'm glad I do…"

"Me too…" she said. The moment was perfect… almost until SOMEONE'S stomach began to growl up a storm. Was it Sasuke? No, Sakura! Duh… idiots.

"Heh heh… sorry…" she laughed. Sasuke chuckled. He had the weirdest girl in the world… and he loved it… and her.

* * *

**okay peeps... That was that. i will update next week if i'm not too busy. my best buddy is movin' and i'm trying to like spend alot of time with him... he really means ALOT, to me... so don't say shet if i update late...**

**thnx to the reviewers! **

**bye**

**:D**


	7. Tears

**Funny how i usually say: i'll update next week! and then i update like couple of days later. Hahaha! that's b/c when i see reviews, i get to typing! like hecka fast but anyway...**

**Thank you to the following:**

**Homely! and the others that usually review. you know urself!!!**

**so yeah... enjoy.**

* * *

Wow, the project still wasn't really making any progress. They couldn't agree with anything, Sakura with hip hop, Sasuke with punk rock, and Naruto with techno. This was going to be fun. Too bad Hinata has to be the one the pull them into shape so they couldn't actually get started with making the music.

"Maybe w-we can do all of them. We can add each element of each genre and make it into one." She suggested shyly. Sakura's eyes gleamed with determination. She liked this idea.

"Okay! Let's do it then," she smiled and went on the computer to research cool hip hop beat for the base of the song. Sasuke made a list of his favorite songs and began to listen to them on his iPod. Since this is for the project, they are allowed to use such items. Naruto did the same thing as Sasuke. Hinata went on a program for creating music and decided to play around with it, to see what I could do.

Not a bad start at all. Let's see how it last…

Kakashi smiled from behind his book. The students were finally getting to work. And they were grasping on lesson that you are supposed to get from the project. He looked around to a different team. Ino's team. Since Ino is kind of bossy, her group members are doing whatever she wanted to. Except for Shikamaru… who didn't care about the project at all...

He didn't notice how interesting his class was until the start of the project...

**

* * *

**

[Chorus]  
Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it  
It's (I put thing down, flip and reverse it)*Backwards 2x*  
If you got a big [elephant], let me search it  
To find out how hard I gotta work ya  
It's (I put thing down, flip and reverse it)*Backwards 2x*

Sakura walked through the crowd of people to get to the current battle. It was Ami and some other chick. Too bad Ami was winning. Not for long! She bobbed her head to the beat and was doing some crazy footwork. It reminded her of Micheal Jackson. (A/N: R.I.P.)

**[Verse 1]  
I'd like to get to know ya, so I can show ya  
Put the pussy on ya, like I told ya  
Gimme all your numbers so I can phone ya  
Your girl acting stank than call me ova  
Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa  
Call before you come, I need to shave my chocha  
You do or you don't or you will or you won't cha  
Go downtown and eat it like a vulcha  
See my hips and my tips don't cha  
See my ass and my lips don't cha  
Lost a few pounds in my whiffs for ya  
This the kinda beat that go bha ta ta  
Ra ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta  
Sex me so good I say blah blah blah  
Work it, I need a glass of wata  
Boy oh boy it's good to know ya**

The other girl was dancing now. Twisting in weird ways and wasn't really with the beat. She tried to get hyphy, but it wasn't working for her. Eventually, Ami won and the crowd was cheering. Sakura stepped in as a challenge, and smirked at Ami's frowned.

"I heard you haven't broken up with him," she said plainly.

"Why would I?" She smiled and put her hand on her hips, "You're going to loss this dear battle...again."

"We will see about that," Ami said as the song changed. Sakura wanted to pull the first move. The song Lapdance by N*E*R*D was playing.

**Dirty Dog  
I'm, I'm a dirty dog  
I'm a dirty dog  
I'm, I'm a dirty dog  
Dirty Dog  
I'm a dirty dog  
Dirty Dog**

I'm an outlaw (I'm an outlaw)  
Quick on the draw (Quick on the draw)  
Somethin' you've never seen before (Never Seen)  
And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face  
I got somethin' chrome (I got somethin' Chrome)  
And I got it from home (I got it from home)  
And it ain't a microphone (Ain't it a mic!)  
And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face  
It's so real  
It's How I Feel  
It's this society  
That makes a nigga wanna kill  
I'm just straight ill  
Ridin' my motorcycle down the streets  
While politicians is soundin' like strippers to me  
They keep sayin' but I don't wanna hear it...

She froze in the air at the right places and did crazy ground foot work. People kept cheering her on, as she did a back flip into the splits. Sakura smiled and let Ami have her turn.

**Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free**

**It's a raw night (It's a raw night)  
Who wants to bar fight? (Who wants to bar fight?)  
Well come on alright (Well come on)  
And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face  
Baseball bats (Baseball bats)  
I got somethin' for that (I got somethin' for that)  
It goes bla ka ka kat (You know what that is)  
So I dare a motherfucker to come in my face  
It's so real  
It's how I feel  
It's this society  
That makes a nigga wanna kill  
I'm just straight ill  
Ridin' my motorcycle down the streets  
While the government is soundin' like strippers to me  
They keep sayin' but I don't wanna hear it**

Ami looked like a stripper as she danced. Like, yeah that was what the song was about but dang... didn't need to get the point across. She rocked her hip and dropped to the ground. Sakura tried not to laugh. Ami was so good at this it scared her. Sakura hopped it as the song changed to Elevator by Flo-rida. She loved this song.

**Hey Girl  
you're comin' with me your comin' with me  
_[x4]_**

**Talk to me girl, Let me tell you girl.  
Got you stuck on my elevator.  
Get it my ehh o ehh oh.**

**Hey  
My first flo step want a gold digging woman  
Money cash flow all big faced honeys  
Frontin' on the floor got them d-boys running  
Shorty got both broke can't see what's comin'  
Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey  
Dolce and Gabbana and she get up on my money  
Louie Bag, fit, Gucci fin-dy and her money  
See the carrots on her wrist now she pimps bugs bunny  
Used to date Kanye now she want me  
While I got my juice wanna take my OJ  
It ain't her birthday with her name on a cake  
If I ever play for grade A**

Sakura did swipes. This is basically when you do a hand stand, and twist with your torso and jump back up with your feet, also twisting. The hard thing is that you are in the same spot the whole time. Is a very hard move to do because 75% of the power is in your torso, while there is 25% on your feet and legs. She did them well though.

**Got you stuck on my  
On my elevator  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!**

**First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know cause  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
_[x4]_  
She's stuck on my...**

**(A/N: I know the lyrics are explicit but whatever people... suck it up... grow up, I know you heard most of these songs... maybe.)**

Sakura was popping and locking way better than Ami, going exactly with the beat. This is a hard thing to do. And then Sakura did body rolls and it was Ami's turn. The song changed to I Know You See It, by Young Joc.

**Inny meeny minny (minny) mo (mo)  
How many bitches from the club won't go  
I know you see it (see it), I know you see it  
I'm like inny meeny minny mo (mo)  
How many niggas in the club won't go  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (I know you see it)**

Ami also did body rolls, but was getting more into it. Then she started to do the tootsie roll with it. You just move your legs in and out and dip with it. Then she did the running man, and then did the wave with her whole body. Which is something not too hard to do.

People booed Ami. She was dong to simplest dancing moves compared to Sakura. Sakura then came in and did the Caterpillar, which is basically reverse version of the worm. The crowd loved Sakura and she won, yet again. Ami shoot Sakura the nastiest glare that she could make. Of course Sakura wasn't scared of her.

* * *

After school Sasuke said that he needed to tutor a friend, so Sakura would either wait, or go home by herself. She wanted to wait, so she could be with Sasuke. She made her way to the gym, to see people breakdancing and other styles of dancing. She felt welcomed here... until Karin and Ami glanced at her and rolled their eyes. Sai made his way towards her.

"Hey Sak... I was wondering if we could talk somewhere more... private?" he asked shyly. Sakura raised an eye brow, but agreed anyways. Sakura and Sai walked to the back alleys of the school, right behind the gym.

She felt really nervous... but she didn't know why. Sai was a cool dude and she has no problem with him. He slowly made his way closer to her.

"You didn't break up with him..." he mumbled, his hot breath on her cold cheeks. She shivered, and it was plainly visible, "Too bad for you." He smirked, and pinned her to the walk. His hand grabbing both of hers above her head, in a strong grip and his hips against hers. His other hand held her chin and a leg was between hers, so she couldn't try to run.

"Let go!" Sakura hissed, her eyes trying... _trying_ not to show fear. What the hell did he think he was going to do to her? She needed to get out. She had to think fast.

"No ma'am..." he mumbled and kissed her roughly. Sakura gasped at shocked and he took it as an entrance. Sakura kicked her legs wildly and tried to move her body up to get more leg room to kick him. Sakura did the unthinkable. She bit his tongue... hard.

Blood didn't really taste that bad... through it wasn't good. Sai jerked back and slapped her. Sakura's cheeks were rosy red. She didn't want to cry... but she did. This was too painful. Images of her father popped in her head. She had to end this. Sai wanted to continue what was started and he did...

She was limp... and walking away from the school. Everything ached. He didn't do anything too bad, just a view bruises and swollen lips... and tears down her face. This wasn't right. What would she do? If Sasuke figured out he would cause a big scene... and she didn't want that. And there _was_ the treat Sai gave her.

_If I told anyone... he would do it again... but with more force... and he would go further. And I don't want that..._ she sighed out loud. Her inner didn't say anything the whole time. Sakura made her way to the park...

"Where the hell is she?" Sasuke growled and threw his book across the gym. She said she would be here and she's nowhere. Sasuke made a mental note to give her a cell phone for Christmas. She looked everywhere and no one knew where she went. So he made his way to Karin and Ami.

"Where is Sakura?" he growled. They both looked at him, mentally smirking but not physically.

"I don't know... I saw her ditch the place with Sai..." Karin frowned. She was a good actor. Ami nodded her head.

"Well... looks like she cheated... want me to comfort you?" she smiled. Sasuke jerked away from her upcoming hand than was trying to reach him. He shook his head. She would never do that... what she told him the other day... I was true. They were lying.

"Where is she?" he asked... or tried to. When he tried to ask for things they usually turn out to sound like a demand.

"I don't know... probably with him now," Karin said. Sasuke ran he knew a possible place she might be at...

* * *

She was still crying at the same area of which Sasuke had found her in the past. She wouldn't be surprised if he found her now. How could someone would you thought was a good friend do that to you? She wanted to punch a wall, or a tree.

"Sakura?" she didn't need to look up to know that it was Sasuke, but she looked up anyway. He frowned when she saw that she was crying. He dropped down to hug her. He didn't say anything until her crying turned to more quite sobs. He tried his best from becoming angry at the sight of the bruises.

"Tell me what happened..."

"S-Sai did this.... kissed me... punched me..."

"What the- Sai? I'm going kick his..."

"No please don't say anything! They will make everything worst!"

"They...? Who are they?"

"Karin, Ami, and Sai..."

"That's it... we have to solve this.... I'm going to kill them all"

"_I_ need to solve this... Tayuya might help..." she mumbled and got up. Sasuke frowned. He wanted to help Sakura. He sighed; he really didn't want her to do this by herself. But he also trusted her...

"Fine... you get _one_ chance... but after that, I will take it onto my own hands. I don't like seeing you hurt. I'm still going to kill the bastard eventually..." he growled. Clearly angry, I mean... who wouldn't be mad when someone else has touched on your girlfriend.

A tall figure stood, overlooking the city and sighed. He turned to his partner, "Do you know which high school she goes to?"

"Hai... Leaf High School... 10 miles from here. Kisame got us enrolled and such. There is no problem with finding her," a lady with dark blue hair and a lip piercing said. Her name was Konan, and she was a junior in high school. Pein nodded, he had orange spiky hair like Naruto, and had many piercings... like _many._

Pein and Konan walked in the streets, determined to find Sakura... no matter what.

* * *

**They are finally coming weeee!!! if y'all got any ideas,,, review! or pm me ... w/e the heck you want... shessh...**


	8. Holy reunion?

**well peeps here is another one. Since my good friend is leaving forever, i may mot update as fast as i have been this past week. The week after than i wouldn't be updating at all... unless i get lucky.**

**Imma be a counciler for this camping trip... so i have to manage middle school kids. :D yay? ugh...**

**sure... e.e**

**im tired... so yeah. Review and blah blah what ever every fckin author says...**

e.0

* * *

It was finally Friday, and Sakura really wanted to get the day over with. She saw Sai and gave him a cold glare. He seemed to be unfazed by it. Oh, how she wanted to punch the day lights of him. She would do that less than a minute until Sasuke said something.

"Don't remind me before I kill him," he said lowly so only she could hear. She nodded and kept walking. She really didn't feel like dancing today, so she just stayed with Sasuke the whole morning. They saw their other friends, they were hanging out outside by the football fields. Sakura waved at them and Ino and TenTen ran towards her and hugged her... a little too tightly.

"Ack, guys... too tight!" she wheezed out and they finally let go of her and smiled.

"You're wearing the new shirt I got you! Woohoo!" Ino said excitedly. She checked out Sakura and winked, "You look hot! Just look at the way that Sasuke's looking at you."

"Oh shut up pig..." she blushed and turned away from her boyfriend. Sasuke smirked.

"She always looks hot," Sasuke said and was greeted by the other guys. Neji kept looking at TenTen and Sasuke sighed.

"Why didn't you ask her out yet?"

"I don't know how too... she could be a little dense sometimes..."

"That's not an excuse. Just look at Sakura... she's way worst than TenTen... and I got through it."

"I'll ask her after school..." Neji sighed and Sasuke smirked. Neji thought he was all cool, but he couldn't ask a girl out... well, I was hard for him to ask her... wait. He didn't ask her, he commanded her. Ah, men and their pride.

Class started everyone worked on their projects. They were working more and more better with each other. Like Hinata suggested, they were connecting all elements of different type of music to one song. Sakura finally found a fairly good hip hop beat and base and was putting it on the program that they would be working it on. The boys were still researching music and stuff.

* * *

Finally class ended and lunch came. Sakura made her way to the Freeze Circle and saw Sai. She looked away and saw a familiar face and froze.

"Pein?" she called in shock. He nodded and turned to see her.

"Thought you left us huh?" he sounded pissed off. Sakura trembled but stood her ground.

"Didn't Tayuya tell you? I had no choice but to, my father made me..." she said sadly, "What's my punishment?" Pein sighed. He really didn't want to do this.

"You and I will 'spar' got that. Good..." he mumbled, "I saw how you looked at that guy. What did he do to you?" Pein might be cold hearted most of the time, but Sakura was like a little sister to him, in a way.

"Let's go somewhere else. Did everyone else come?" she asked Pein nodded. "Then we need all of them. Ummm... can I call a meeting?"

"Very well then," he said and left to go get the others. Sakura left to go get Sasuke.

"We need to talk, and I have some people I want you to meet..." Sakura said to Sasuke and dragged him over to the fields. Pein and the others were waiting there. Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Konan, and Tayuya were standing with him. Tayuya ran to Sakura.

"Who the hell is this guy you're bringing?" she grunted and checked out Sasuke.

"Calm down. Everyone... this is my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke." She introduced. Pein's eyes narrowed. But he said nothing, the opposite from Kisame.

"So the little kitten got a boyfriend? How nice... she brought me dinner..." he was cut off by Pein.

"Explain this to us, why do we care about him? Is there more to this?" he demanded.

"Hai, my father kicked me out and I met him... so I am currently staying at his house..." she explained and then Pein growled.

"Move out," he said. Sakura became mad and so did Sasuke.

"Who are you to be making demands to her?" Sasuke grunted and moved closer to Sakura. Her eyes widened. Sasuke can't be talking to Pein like that! Before she could apologize for Sasuke's rudeness Pein shot him a glare.

"I am the leader of this gang... I will not be taking crap for someone as low as you. Sakura is to listen to me and do as I command... this is part of the punishment..." he said. Sakura flinched and looked at Sasuke. He looked like he wanted to kill the man.

"That doesn't mean shit! You aren't going to boss her around like that!" he almost yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I want to talk about things and this isn't going so good. Please just listen to me!" she said shaking. She turned to Pein, "My father is still drunk... people are threatening me to break up with him!" she pointed to Sasuke. "Why are you guys here?"

"To keep the gang together... there is more stuff to do," Konan said and walked forward, "You know the goal still stands. We have work to do. But if you don't want to be in the gang anymore..." Sakura held her breath. If she were to quit, the outcome would not be so great.

"Okay... what's next?" she mumbled. Sasori frowned.

"Orochimaru is taking over this town here. It would be a waste of time if we just let him..." he said bored, "We need to put them in check."

"I need you to find one of his followers, and get more information. This is to be done by... tomorrow." Pein said and walked away, "Fail... and the outcome would not be to your liking."

"Hai," she said and walked away with Sasuke. Tayuya walked with them as they made their way back to the lunch room.

"So you're Sakura's boyfriend?" she asked Sasuke. He grunted and Tayuya's eyes narrowed. "What the fu-!"

"Yeah... he is," Sakura smiled as she slapped Sasuke's arm. "Stop being rude to my cousin."

_So this was the cousin Sakura was talking about..._ he thought and spoke, "Why do you care?"

"I don't, but why would she like a guy like you? Your one of those emo kids who mope around? You are nothing like her!" she said. Sakura sighed.

"Well... I like him... so there is nothing wrong with him liking me," Sakura said annoyed by her close minded cousin.

"Switching sides now? I didn't think you would Sakura... such a shame. And you're lucky Pein let you off the hook..." she said and walked away from the two couple. Sakura frowned. Nothing was going right. She was upset that everything seemed to be crashing down. Sasuke frowned also.

"Don't worry about it now... c'mon. I brought food," he said as they sat at the table with their other friends. Naruto greeted them and ate his ramen rather faster than usual, if that was possible to do. Hinata ate her fruit as Neji and TenTen cuddled with each other. They seem to be going out. Sakura was happy for the two couple and Ino frowned.

"I'm surprised you got a man faster than me!" she almost yelled. TenTen laughed and Sakura joined in. It was like a regular lunch...

* * *

She tried her best to dodge his punches. She could tell that he wasn't going to go easily on her for leaving without telling anyone. Then a punch hit her face as she flew into a tree. Good thing Sasuke wasn't here, he would shoot Pein, if he was able to. She told him to go home and that she was going to catch up with her gang. Sasuke didn't want to at first, but she said that if he went, she wouldn't kiss him for a week.

Sakura groaned and brought herself up. Pein sighed and helped her up. She wasn't badly beaten, so he wouldn't get in trouble by her cousin. Tayuya's eyes narrowed, but didn't move from her spot in the grass. They were in the forest. Sakura and Pein were done fighting. Konan came and sighed.

"So... about your mission Sakura. I think you should get started." She said as Hidan smirked.

"Happy hunting little bitch," he waved and earned a punch from Sakura herself.

"Call me that again if you want to die, Hidan. Don't test me!" she growled and left to go complete her mission.

She was walking for about 30 minutes until she saw an alley way. She heard rumors of the 'Sound' gang hanging around here. She walked around until a group of guys came up to her. They smirked as she frowned. They had purple bandanas, so she knew that they were sound. They noticed her red bandana around her wrist.

"I heard that Akatsuki came to Konoha," a guy smirked. His name was Kimimaro. He had white hair and didn't seem to have any type of emotion. Even though he did smirk, it was a sign of amusement, nothing more, and nothing less.

"This is your hang out huh? Where's your leader?" she ask innocently. Kin growled and stepped forward.

"That's none of your concern. If you want to see him..." she was cut off by Sakura.

"I want to know is he here or somewhere else." She said sternly. Kin smirked.

"I tell you what... fight me. You win, I'll tell you. Loss, you tell me where your gang is." She said smirking. She nodded and punched the girl in her face. Kin jerked by and swung at Sakura which she dodged and tripped Kin. Sakura put her foot on Kin's back and smiled.

"Are you going to give up or no?" she smiled, Kin looked up, clearly angry. She managed to twist around and grab Sakura's leg and tried to bring her down. But she turned and kicked Kin in the stomach... hard and Kin grunted in pain.

"Are you done?" Sakura asked amused. Kin sighed.

"Fine, Orochimaru is downtown... he's hussling for money... er... killing for money. He doesn't come here that much but hangs out downtown. Most of the members are here while the other –higher- members are at the east side of the town... is that all?" she said, clearly annoyed that she lost.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," she said and walked away. Kimimaro sighed and looked at Kin.

"If he found out he's going to kill you," he said and walked away...

* * *

Sakura made it back home at about 7 pm. She knew she was late. Sasuke wanted her to be home by 5 pm... Two hours? She's going to get killed. She walked in slowly and saw that the lights were off. Maybe he fell asleep. Oh Kami she hopes so!

"And where were you at?" Sasuke voice rang through the room. Sakura flinched, then tensed, then sat down and sighed. He turned to lights on and took a good look at Sakura. She looked really tired, and her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"With the Akatsuki," she said, and looked down. "And I completed my mission before tomorrow so I don't get in trouble."

"I hate to see you like this... you need to quit," he said.

"No! And you can't make me!!"

"You are hurting yourself. And I don't like that. These guys are bad news..." he began and Sakura got angry.

"How could you say that they are bad people? They are people that went through stuff! You don't know their story, so you can't judge them..." she almost yelled, "Look, I know they don't like you... but that doesn't mean you have to return it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She was right, "Alright... you're right." He said and got up to kiss her on her forehead, "I'm always here when you need me... remember, I'm here." Sakura nodded as he went off to bed. Since it was the weekend... starting tomorrow, she didn't need to do homework. She hopped in the shower and put on hr PJ's... which were boy pants that had basketballs on them and a tank top.

She wasn't tired so she went into Sasuke's room to see him asleep. She smiled and got in the bed for the first time with him. She didn't feel so cold now...

Sasuke suddenly woke up in the middle of the night to feel surprisingly warm. A small body was cuddled next to him. She smiled at the sight of Sakura. Her hair was slightly messy and she was getting his shirt wet with her drooling. He chuckled lightly...

He thought about the situation he was in. he's not mad that Sakura's taking affect in her gang, it was just that he was nervous about it. What if she got hurt? He was going to kill someone. And that someone would first be Sai for what he did earlier. He loved Sakura too much to disobey her. So that's why he hasn't kicked his ass yet.

* * *

They woke up at the same time. And it was a fun moment. Apparently, Sakura had forgotten that she got in the bed with Sasuke, and screamed when she saw him staring at her. She moved so fast, that she fell off the bed with a _thump_...

Sasuke laughed, and looked at her. Sakura was red in the face as she got up, and then busted out laughing. Sasuke looked at her. She was really slow this morning.

They got dressed, ate breakfast and Sasuke wanted to take her out on a date. But Sakura sadly said no. she had to meet with her gang about the missions and other plans. Sasuke frowned, but let her go. She kissed him fully on the lips. Sasuke felt him blush at the contact and smirked into the kissed. His arm snaked around her small waist to bring her forward, deepening the kiss.

Sakura broke it and grinned, "Oi, slow down, I gotta go. I love you, Sasuke-kun." She waved and left the house. Sasuke watched her leave and sighed.

"Hn, I know..." he mumbled and his cell phone rung, and it was...

"Teme, what's up?" and who could that be?

"Hn, want to hang out?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh... did you just ask to hang out?"

"Hn."

"Okay I'm coming over..." Naruto hung up. Sasuke sighed and turned on the TV. Well this was going to fun, hanging out with the loser, that he called his friend. He didn't mind today, him and Naruto haven't been talking a lot lately away. This would be a perfect chance to catch up.

* * *

**okay i'm done with chapter 8 once agian. blah blah~ i'm tired and my stomach hurts and i'm going to bed. good noite peeps and thnx for reading!!!**

**i really thank the people who review and tell me their thoughts and shet... e.o**


	9. Oh brother!

**Hehee heh.... i know y'all have been waiting for this so read, review, be honest, whatever... **

**imma eat now.**

:D

* * *

Sasuke shot the basketball in the hop with another _swoosh..._ this made Naruto mad.

"I give up! I'm stick of losing to you. How do you know how to play anyways?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Itachi did before the incident," he said and made another basket. "I don't really like sports through, and basketball requires a lot of running and shit."

"Well teme, that's because you are weak," Naruto said bluntly. A nerve popped out of Sasuke's head as he sighed.

"You would be talking. You can't win me in anything except in being stupid, a loser, a dobe, and everything in between," Sasuke smirked and threw a ball at Naruto. Naruto flinched, but caught it. They then lay in the grass and looked up at the sky. Naruto sighed happily.

"We haven't done this in a while," he grinned and Sasuke grunted. He didn't say anything as Naruto continued to talk, "We haven't done any pranks in a while too you know." Sasuke smirked. He remembered they used to prank the neighbors and the upper classmen. Those were the days.

"Hn, have any paint?" Sasuke asked and Naruto giggled like a little girl.

"Oh yeah! Let's get to it teme... to my house we go!" Naruto jerked up and ran to the way of his house. Sasuke slowly got up and walked to Naruto's house. Things will never change...

"Good job Sakura," Pein said after she had told her everything that she knew about the other gang. Hidan scoffed.

"That's it little..." Tayuya cut him off.

"Say something jackass I swear, SAY SOMETHING!" she yelled and Sakura sighed. Things never change with these people. She giggled.

"You guys never changed," she smiled. Kisame grinned.

"Why would we, Pinky?" he asked and sat in the grass and sighed, "How did you get the chick to talk?"

"I made a bet," Sakura said plainly. Kisame raised his eye brows... if he had any.

"Made a bet? And she followed through?" he asked.

"Hai, she didn't have a choice. I had her glued to the ground... she wasn't going anywhere until she told me. I knew she wasn't lying," Sakura said proudly and looked around. "What are we going to do today?"

"Make our presence known," Konan said and handed everyone spray paint. They were going to tag around Konoha. Sakura was always good a graffiti artwork, so she was going to have fun. She knew the perfect place to tag too.

"Alright guys, let's head out," Pein said as they made their way downtown.

Usually gangs didn't hang out downtown in the day time, but usually at night. So this would be a great time to get to tagging. This was Sakura's favorite part of this whole thing. They were all in groups. Sakura was grouped with Tayuya, Sasori, and Kisame. She didn't know where the others were but that wasn't the point.

She raised her bandana to her mouth so she didn't get anything in it, and began the artwork. She had many colors, so she could made the image pop. She smiled at her first letter... the "A". it was red, with silver to make it look shiny. And then she added a drop shadow to make it look like it's in your face. **(A/N: a drop shadow is basically a shadow under an object. Just in case you didn't know. Didn't want you to get lost!) **She did the rest of the letters the same way, but slightly smaller. Three hours past and she was finally doe with her letters. She backed up to get a better look, and i looked nice. very nice. Tayuya glanced over to what Sakura did and smiled.

"That looks trippin'" she grinned and got her spray paint, "Mind if I do some designs around it?" Sakura shook her head. Tayuya was a good graphic artist, anything she did always looked good. Sasori and Kisame were working on another project of the roof, of a nearby building. Instead of red and silver like what Sakura did, they did red and purple... but the purple looked more like a metallic black. They would be done about 3 p.m... so they have a lot of time on their hands.

Eventually they were all done, they decided to leave, since more people were out and about at downtown. They met up with Pein and the others, at the usual meeting spot... which was in the forest. Pein was impressed that everyone finished in that short amount of time, and it actually looked good. He told them that they had the rest of the day to themselves. He wanted to see how much attention would they gather before school starts again. As they were dismissed, Kisame and Tayuya, as usually... wanted to start something.

"Ugh... I'm out of cash these days, and i want some money," he grinned evilly, "Let's just... _ask for_ some..." he glanced at Sakura and smirked. He knew that she had a good heart and wouldn't dare try to steal or rob... Maybe Tayuya could change that.

"There is this gas station some blocks away... let's head there," she nodded towards Sakura's direction, and Sakura caught it. She sighed.

"I'll just go home..." she smiled and tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kisame grabbed her by her wrist. Sakura growled, but this didn't loosen his grip.

"We used to do this all the time. And now you don't want to join us ever since you have moved to this dump? Have you gotten insane?" he smirked. Sakura didn't like this at all. She knew that if she didn't go, Pein would think that she didn't want to be in the gang, and that she changed. This was not going to be good. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"No... let's go," she gritted her teeth as they walked towards the gas station. Sakura's gut was twisting a million times it seemed like. _I hope i don't get caught... well... i never get caught._ she thought to herself. They went to the gas station with bandanas over half of their faces. Kisame gave Sakura a hat to hid her pink hair, as Tayuya did too.

Tayuya always carried guns with her as Kisame did also. Sakura had guns at home but rarely used hers. Kisame handed Sakura a gun while she took it without hesitation. She had done stuff like this before... it's just been a while for her. Inner Sakura smiled. _Finally! Time for some action! it's been what? A few months since we robbed a place?!_ Sakura groaned at her inner. _Oi... I don't want to do this..._

Naruto was still cracking up like there was no tomorrow. That was the best prank they ever did in years. And they got Kakashi's house. Oh, they were so in trouble when they got back to school, not that they cared. Sasuke was amused how mad Kakashi got. He had never in his life seen Kakashi so mad. Naruto giggled and Sasuke wanted to smack the crap out of him just to just to shut him up.

"Dobe, yes it was funny but shut the hell up," he rolled is eyes. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh... sorry, what you wanna do now? We pranked majority of the neighborhood..." he grinned that cute foxy grin of his. Sasuke thought for the moment.

"Hn, wanna play some video games? I got that new game system," he shrugged as Naruto agreed and ran to Sasuke's room. **(A/N: they were hanging out at his house bored to death D:) **Sasuke groaned and walked slowly to his room. Sakura came across his mind. He really missed her a lot. He hoped that she was having fun with her gang... dong whatever gang's do.

* * *

Sakura was now running for her life. Some freaking idiot called the cops and she was too slow with shooting him before he called. This was all Kisame's fault. His dumb self was wanted to rob a gas station and Sakura was pulled in to help. They did manage to find 300 dollars in the register, which was surprising to Sakura. these people were idiots. Sakura jumped from wall to wall to get to the roof by the back alley. it was going to be dark soon, and it would be easier to hide. Tayuya was ahead to Sakura while Kisame was right behind her... Sakura ran and jumped roof to roof.

"Shit, this is your fault... I'm never doing ANYTHING with you!" she growled at him and he scoffed.

"At least they didn't catch us yet," he said and Sakura wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"You are impossible, fish-stick," she growled and ran faster. Kisame turned and shot at two of the cops. This gave them more time to escape... good thing they did. How did they end up running away from the cops? Well...

_Sakura and Tayuya snuck in while Kisame just walked in like it was nothing. He pointed the gun at the cash register guy and told him with give the money... and Sakura pointed their guns to the people in the gas station, to make sure they didn't do anything to get them caught. A man threw himself to the ground and called the police. Sakura didn't have the chance to shoot the guy before he dialed the number. Kisame quickly grabbed the money and ran out, along with Tayuya and Sakura._

_"Shit we should have killed that bastard!" Tayuya yelled and took the lead._

And that's what happened... least than 5 minutes.... pitiful. They ran more and finally lost the cops. Sakura was out of breath, and threw the gun Kisame gave her at him.

"I hope your happy you got your money," she said and walked away from the two gang members. She walked 5 miles to Sasuke's house. It was now almost 6 p.m. She knew he would be questioning her of what happened. Like why was she so sweaty and out of breath. She prayed that he didn't ask, cause she didn't want to explain.

She openned the door and heard... Naruto? Why was he screaming like he's mental? Wait... it's Naruto, that's why. She walked in quietly and took off her shoes. She tip-toed to her room, hoping to not get caught... until...

"Hey Sakura."

She slowly turned to see Sasuke, frowning. She smiled and hugged him. Naruto came out of the room and grinned.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Where have you been all day?" he asked. Sakura flinched at the question and replied.

"I saw some old friends..." She mumbled slightly. Naruto smiled and waved off to them.

"Well I'll give y'all some _alone_ time," he grinned and walked off. Sasuke grunted as usual and then turned to Sakura, noticing how she teased up.

"You look like you ran a marathon," he said, "How was your day with them?"

"Fine. You know... just tagged a little, hung out, robbingabankandrunningawayfromthecopsfornearlyanhour..." she said quickly. Sasuke rose an eye brow and sighed.

"You didn't let them get a glimpse of your hair right?" he asked and Sakura shook her head. "I really don't like you doing this stuff... but I'll always accept it." Sakura felt a little guilty. But she hid it with a smile.

"Hahaha, I love you too," she peck him on the cheek and walked towards the bathroom. Sasuke jumped after her and pushed her against the wall.

"Just a peck? I want more than that," he growled and kissed her roughly. Sakura was giggling against his lips and Sasuke broke apart from her and leaned his forehead against hers. He chuckled. She was so weird sometimes. She turned red and coughed.

"Um... can I take a shower now?" she asked as if he was her dad. Sasuke growled lowly. He really didn't want to get out from this position. He felt comfortable, but of course Sakura wasn't.

He mumbled a 'fine' as Sakura jumped to her room, got her clothes and headed for the shower. She came out 10 minutes later and headed for the living room and saw Sasuke staring at the phone. She walked in and stared at him with confusion. Sasuke sighed.

"My brother is going to visit me to see how i am doing..." he mumbled and threw the phone against the wall. Sakura wince at the crash and stared at the dent in the wall.

"What's wrong with that? He will get to meet me," she said and sat on the coach next to him.

"We don't get along... and he's a bastard," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura laughed out loud at this and sighed.

"And you aren't? I'm sure it won't be that bad," she smiled.

"Maybe... but he's girlfriend is horrible..." he said and got up, "Ready for dinner?" Sakura nodded and got up with him to go eat dinner.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kinda faggish... but bear with me... there has to be _some_ laid back chapters so the plot can come together. I'm going bacc with my regular schedule of once a week update. Thnx to the people who stayed with my story and was patient with me. Any good ideas of suggestions with be kept in thought while writing the next chapter. Um... Yeah...**

**So i started on the other story and i got the plot figured out and stuff. I want to organize a plot for another story. (3 stories at once!?!??!?!) haha I'm always up for a challenge u kno? So yeah... imma think of ideaas later!!! i will post them next chapter!**

**REVIEW**


	10. Oh brother! part 2

**Here is chapter 10 peeps. Thanks you for the people who continue to review... and guys... y'all need to review more because if you don't i won't know if i need to fix sumthing or whatever. so... yeah.**

* * *

Sound was noticing the Akatsuki's tag marks and didn't like it. Orchimaru wasn't fond of the idea of someone... or some gang trying to run the city. Everyone knew sound had this city on a leash. No new comers were going to cut that leash. Orchimaru smirked.

"New toys to play wiht? I hope they don't break so easily," he licked his lips, Kabuto walked into Orchimaru's office ad bowed to him with a girl behind him.

"Orchimaru-sama, excuse me. This young lady has information about one of the Akatsuki members," he spoke.

"Oh?" Orchimaru grinned, "What's your name dear?"

"Karin..." the figure said smirking.

It was five in the morning again and Sakura was praying. She did this every Sunday and never got tired of it...

She got up from the floor and got dressed into sweat pants and a tank top. She made her way to the backyard to meditate, one of her favorite thing to do. **(A/N: me too:) **

Sakura was grateful the grass wasn't damp, and the sprinklers did not come on until 7 p.m. She wanted to step out of her life for a few hours just to clear her thoughts, and answer some unanswered questions. **(A/N: no shit man....) **Though it was freezing outside, she felt relaxed and detached from this world, something she needed.

The Akatsuki was her family, no matter how brutal it may seem. She had to get jumped by the members as punishments or 'spar' with Pein. And they never went easy on her... but this helped her grow stronger. Becasue of this she is the most respected members of the coat... well at least one of them. But that was very impressive for her age.

Her dad will most likely try to find her this upcoming week, and she wasn't too excited for that. Ami and Karin will most likely plot something just to get Sasuke. She knew she could get through all these troubles coming her way...

"Sakura?" Sasuke sweet deep voice ranged like a beautiful ring tone. **(A/N: WFT?!)**

She didn't turn towards him but still spoke, "Hai? No I'm not bored I'm meditating. Very good for the mind and soul." Sakura eventually got up from the grass to hug Sasuke.

"Want to eat breakfast?" he asked.

"No thanks, I am going to workout some. Wanna come?" she asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Sure. I'm sure you'll like a distraction," he replied. Sakura stared at him confused. "You know... I might get hot and want to take my shirt off and-"

"Pervert. If you are planning on doing that then don't exercise with me," she rolled her eyes giggling.

"Hn," he kissed her on her forehead and walked back inside the house. Sakura blushed following him...

"She goes to Leaf High and is currently living with Uchiha Sasuke. She break dances all the time," Karin spoke while sitting across form Orchimaru. Karin has done her stalking... er, I mean research.

Kabuto smirked and got up, "Shall I give her out little... warning?" Orchimaru grinned, which meant a evil reply of 'of course'. Kabuto nodded and left the abandoned building taking out his phone.

"I think I know a few people who know where his house is," he grinned and called a friend.

"Get back here," Sasuke growled and hoping over the bed as Sakura ran out the room, down the stairs. Her giggles filled the air of the mansion as looked what she had in her hand, a baby picture of Sasuke! She just had to show the gang.

They _were_ exercising until Sakura found the picture... and then Sasuke has been chasing her around the house just to get it back. It was quite cute, because of the fact that Sasuke still hasn't caught her yet. This was what they were doing instead of working out. "Haha- Never!" _Thump!_ "Ow..." She rubbed her head. She crashed into something hard as a rock. She looked up to see and older guy... a version of Sasuke, but more muscular and longer hair.

And slightly hotter.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and his eyes narrowed at the sight of his older brother. A growl almost escaped from his throat.

"Hello Sasuke... I see you have a friend over..." he smirked and glanced at Sakura for a quick second, then focused his attention on Sasuke.

"You don't seem to be happy to see me," Itachi said.

"For once you're right..." Sasuke said helping Sakura up. She thought it would be polite to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura," she stuck out her hand. Itachi ignored it and glared at her.

"Haruno... I've heard of you," he said, then continued speaking, "One of the most respected members of the M.O.D. I heard rumors about you while I was in New York." Sakura's eyes narrowed. She didn't want to be known around America! Yeah, she was respected among the M.O.D., but she didn't think it would get so far.

"I'm flattered," she lied, still smiling.

"Hn," Itachi grunted and then turned to Sasuke, "We need to talk." Sakura, getting the hint, grabbed a sweater that had Eazy-E on it **(A/N: if you don't know who Eazy-E is, he's one of the most respected rappers of gangster rap. Have you seen a shirt that said 'Eazy-Duz-It"? Well... that's from him:) **and headed towards the door.

"I'll be with the gang," she smiled, "See you later." And with that she left.

Sasuke sat down on the couch at the living room. "Shoot"

"I hope she's just another 'friend' of yours," Itachi said.

"No, she's my girlfriend, and she's living here. You have no reason to be popping in my life," Sasuke said.

"Why is she living here?"

"None of your business.

"It is my business. I am your elder and you respect me and answer my questions."

"Bull... Kei has been watching us. He knows she a good person."

"Hn," Itachi grunted, "Whatever, but if there is a good reason I should kick her out... I will. But I didn't came here for that." He shifted his weight on the couch, "I will have to go to back to Amercia for another meetings. Amari wants to stay here in Konoha. So she will be living here and watching you-"

"Kei is watching me. Amari does not need to."

"You have no choice this time. She will come over in a few days. I hope you to respect her," Itachi hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi left to run errands. He slumped more into the couch. Itachi's wife or whatever will be coming over.

So much joy filled in this mansion he can't can't contain it.

"Man, I was like 'You got it bad, dude. How can you be in love?' He don't know what's coming for him," Kisame chuckled and drank more beer.

"You would know what it was like! You so heartlessly retarded," Tayuya said to Kisame, also has beer in her hand.

They were hanging out down town, Alley number six. This was an underground club most trouble makers go to. Smoke and alcohol filled the air like thick mist, but Sakura was use to this atmosphere.

She sat on the couch looking bored. Some guy with white/silver hair sat next to her. Sakura ignored him and focussed her attention on the drunk fish.

"Haruno Sakura..." Kabuto smirked, "Fancy meeting you here."

"And you are-?" Sakura smiled.

"Kabuto... of the Sound..." and then a gun shot was heard in the air.

"Get away from my daughter you worthless skunk!" Kayo, Sakura's father yelled walking into the club. He grabbed Sakura by the hair,"Time to go room." Sakura quickly looked over to try to find her friends. But they were too busy with getting drunk to see what was happening to her. This was not going to be good.

When they got home it was hell, "You pitiful girl," he yelled and punched her in her eye. Sakura quickly got up and leaned against the wall, so she could keep from falling.

"You can try to hide! But I will find you," he threw a glass beer bottle at her, which broke skin. She tried to run away from him but he grabbed her shirt, pulling her back to him. This was going to be a beating of a life time. _Sasuke-kun..._She cried.

* * *

Sasuke jerked up from the couch and saw that Sakura still hadn't came back. His head was banging up a storm as he groaned. She really needs a cell phone... before christmas.

He glanced at the clock and it was 2 in the morning. Surely she would come to school? He would have to ask Pein or Tayuya what happened last night.

Sasuke yawned and drifted back to sleep...

She was still laying on her bedroom floor, with a banging headache and sore body. Sakura slowly began to remember what happened. She slowly got up and escaped through the window. Knowing her father, who passed out drunk, was 'sleeping'. She limped to Sasuke's house.

_knock knock knock knock..._

Sasuke ran to the door and opened it to see... a silver/white haired man with glasses~ he frowned.

"Where's Sakura?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke growled.

"Why do you need her," Sasuke demanded clearly pissed.

"Answer the damn question," Kabuto yelled, then Sasuke grabbed ahold of Kabuto's neck, and smashed him into the wall outside the house.

"Who are you to make demands?" he growled. A red tint sparked in Sasuke's eyes. Kabuto tried to talk, but couldn't. "Learn to not ask such stupid questions." Sasuke said then froze. He saw Sakura limping to the house. Sasuke threw Kabuto to the ground and ran toards Sakura. He embraced her tightly than saw the bruises. They will talk later... but now she needs to rest and get treated.

All eyes were on Sakura at school. They noticed she had a black eye and bruises on her neck. Many cane up to her worried, mostly dancers.

"Forehead! What happened?" Ino pushed Sasuke away and hugged her friend.

"Got in a fight. No biggie," she said.

"Who, I will beat the-" Ino was cut off by Pein.

"It was _him_ huh," he said, Pein knew about her house problems, "I should have stopped him from taking you away, I'm sorry." Sasuke frowned. Pein was there and he didn't do anything?

Sasuke remembered when Sakura told him what happened. He was furious! But Sakura told him to stay out of it. Yeah right.

"No worries," Sakura smiled sadly, "I think I'm going to have to get rid of him... somehow. Maybe get him to move back to Vegas without me." Ino looked confused. Not understanding who _he_ is.

"Who is _he_" she asked.

"My father," Sakura said seriously, "Don't tell anyone." Ino nodded with a frown. She didn't like this at all.

"Well then," Pein shifted to Sakura's side and whispered in her ear, "Whatever you do... I got your back."

At lunch, Sakura sat with Sasuke outside. Naruto asked her like 50 million times what happened and she gave the same 'I got in a fight' response. Some of the dancers came up to her to hug her or give her some sort of gift. They kept saying ge well and stuff. This made Sakura's day alot better.

"It's beautiful outside. But kinda cold," she shivered. Sasuke hugged her closer.

"Better?" he smirked.

"Yeah," she mumbled and ate more of her pizza and fries before they got cold, "How's your bro?"

Sasuke mentally flinched at the question, "He's having his stupid girlfriend live with us, while he goes back to America. I swear she's a gold digger." Sakura laughed at his response.

"Oi, I'm sure she's very nice," she grinned.

"Yeah, and so is Karin and Ami," he rolled his eyes. Sakura looked at him slightly frowning.

"There is every good in every situation. You just have to find it," she said. Sasuke grunted. He didn't want to hear stuff like that.

Eventually the bell rung ending lunch. Sakura got up and walked with Sasuke to class..

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sakura frowning. She hasn't been excitedly working on her project today. Plus, she had a black eye and other bruises. He was going to have to get some answers.

"Sakura, please some here," Kakashi called out. She did as she was told, getting up from her chair and walking towards Kakashi.

"Yes sir?" she raised an eye brow.

"Please stay after. I need yo talk to you," he said seriously. Sakura nodded and went back to her group.

After achool everyone left the class but Sakura of course stayed. She knew what the roll of question Kakashi would ask her. She sighed as she approached his desk.

"I have noticed that you have been spacing out during class. Care to explain?" he started.

"Um... I had a rough weekend," she said.

"I can clearly see that. What's up with the bruises?" he asked sternly.

"I got in a fight Kakashi-sensei. Nothing to worry about," she said, suddenly feeling dizzy. Kakashi frowned.

"Really, becasue the school called your father, and according to him, you aren't ever home. Why is that?" he asked. Sakura flinched. What was she going to say now? If she said anything about a street fight she will be on house arrest. Could she tell Kakashi about her father?

"Because he always kicks me out..." Sakura said softly. Kakashi was taken back by this.

"Where are you living now?"

"With Sasuke...Are you gonna tell Tsunade? Please don't. He'll kill me," her eyes widened.

"Calm down. This is between you and me. Okay," he smiled and Sakura nodded. he dismissed her as she went to where Sasuke was hanging out with Naruto and the others.

"Sakura-chan! We are going to the new ramen bar! Wanna come?" he asked excitedly. Sakura smiled brightly at him. He always knew how to cheer her up even if he didn't mean to. TenTen laughed.

"Of course she does," she winked at Sakura, while Sakura nodded. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag," he said Sakura laughed. Ino frowned.

"Do you ever stop saying that?" she yelled, ready to hit him.

"Be nice to your husband Ino," TenTen laughed, as Ino and Shikamaru's faces turned cherry red.

Sakura could tell that Shikamaru and Ino have a thing going on. She grinned at the image of the two going out. She would play match maker later.

"Well? Let's leave already..." Sasuke grunted. They then made their way to the ramen bar.

Sakura thought she was going to be sick. Naruto was on his tenth bowl and just watching him just made her feel sick. she looked away from him. Hinata told him to slow down a bit as he slowed down by what? Two miles worth of eating speed? **(A/N: if u r then u wouldn't know that i made that up. or did i?)**He finally slowed down and Sakura was feeling more better, but honestly, she wasn't in the mood for hanging out with her friends. All of Naruto blabbing and yelling made her want to choke him to death! But of course Sakura contained herself. Sasuke saw that she was troubled by something, therefore feeling stressed and short tempered.

"Dobe," Sasuke said and got up, "We have that project to work on plus extra homework. "He motioned Sakura to come as they walked 30 minutes to his house...

* * *

**well imma have to end it here guys im so sorry i wanted it to be longer... but im not feeling so good. I have really bad eye sight and my head hurts... plus im not too happy. one of my good friends past away~ and i didn't get to say good bye.**

**But life goes on... and i kno he up in the sky looking down at me.**

**anyways... i hope u guys like this chapter and plz give me some feedback. Reviews haven't been coming as fast. ^.^**

**have an awesome day.**


	11. First date

**Someone asked a question if i dance? well...**

**Yes i do. i really love to dance, i don't breakdance that much... but i do dance moves such as pop and lock and some weird footwork. like micheal jackson. (hahaha~ i wish i was that good.) and then there was another question.**

**is there any further development in this story?**

**uhh...Yup. That's why i'm posting another chapter. XDDD**

**yup... imma eat so yeah. READ IT SUCKAS!!!**

* * *

"What did you and Kakashi talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi knows about my dad and stuff," she sighed, "But he wouldn't tell anyone else." Sakura rumbled through her back pack and found some numbers. Sasuke rose an eye brow at her actions.

"I need to cancel the meeting with them. So I'm going to call Pein," she said. Sasuke grunted.

"Pein? Hello? Hey... So Imma not be able to go... Well Sasuke and I are doing a project and homework... Awww... Don't be mad... Kisame can do the drive by by himself... Okay... Fine... Alright then bye," she hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke, who was now watching Tv. Sakura sighed. So typical that his attention span was not so long.

"A drive by? Really?" Sasuke stated. Sakura laughed.

"I don't want to almost get caught with him," she smiled.

"Whatever... Why do you guys sit there and kill each other anyways? I don't get it," he said, eyes still on the Tv. Sakura knew that he was in the mood to be acting like an ass.

"You wouldn't get it because you weren't born into it. It's not part of your everyday lifestyle," she explained and walked to the couch and sat down. It is very hard to try to understand something if you were never apart of it or if you never felt that feeling. Sakura didn't feel like wasting her time talking to him about it. It would be a waste of time.

"Explain it," he said. Sakura grumbled at him. Sakura was starting to get annoyed by Sasuke.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand," she said getting up. And she looked around. _Where's the baby picture? I still didn't get to show everyone._ She thought as her inner frowned. **_I bet he hid it again! The bastard!_**

Sasuke continued to watch Tv, and then his glaze turned to Sakura. He smirked and looked away.

"When are we gonna do the project?" he asked.

"That's not what I had in mind for tonight," she grinned at Sasuke's confused face. He could have his moments of being dense. "We are going out tonight... you know... a date." She sounded excited. They never really had a date night... Sasuke smirked.

"And at first I thought you were thinking of something different, babe," he teased and got up, "I'm going to get dressed. Okay?" Sakura nodded and went to go take a shower, so she could change her clothes also. She hoped for nothing happening tonight.

**She fine den a bitch, ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walkin like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She ain't nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry**

"This was your idea of a date night?" Sasuke said over the music as Sakura stared at him blankly. She then frowned.

"I thought you would like to see me dancing," she frowned and crossed her arms, "I want you to see my type of environment anyways..." Sasuke grunted.

**Well let's get ratchet  
Let's get ratchet  
Look at her prettier then Halle and thicker than Janet  
She say she like all of my club bangers I be jamming  
Told her to bust it open let me see what's really happnin  
She the ship and I'm the captain  
I'm tha captain  
Booty bigger than the pus**

Sakura got on the dance floor as it was her turn to battle against this girl who also breakdances. She was pretty good, considering she didn't mess up on any moves she tried to pull out. Sakura later noticed that she doesn't only breakdance, but does ballet. She could tell by looking at her footwork. And the fact that she had trouble with faster beats. Sakura's turn was up as the song changed from Hurricane Chris's Halle Berry(She's fine) to Show out by Dj Unk.

**AYE  
You already know DJ Unk off in this bitch  
I'm a walking disco ball and I know I'm finna chick  
Take a seat cause this is it  
Big Oomp Records never stop  
And I'm back up in this thang baby  
Now watch me**

**[x4:]  
Now Show Off, Now Show Off, Now Show Off  
(You Such A Show Off)**

She started to walked it out and getting low her it then doing to splits. The coming back up doing some weird footwork. She got into a b-boy stance and began break dancing and doing air walks.

**x2:]  
Now Bust A Move (Now Bust A Move) Now Bust A Move (Now Bust A Move)  
Now Bust A Move  
I'm Bout Too Show Em, This Is What I Do  
Now Do It Left (Now Do It Left)  
Now Do It Right (Now Do It Right)  
Now Jig With It (Now Jig With It)  
Now Walk With Me (Now Walk With Me)**

**YAO  
I'm bout to show em, this is what I do  
You brought cho clique, cause girl I keep it cool  
First I crank it like this, just my warm up  
Then I pass it to my folk, now he charged up  
You can't walk like me on my mad day  
Watch me get jiggy with it on my MJ  
I'm made back so relax, like a sundae  
I'm two-stepping doing shows on a Monday  
Crank it up a notch, I make the girls get low  
First a hug, now she doin' it on her tippy-toes  
Do it left, do it right, do it with no hands  
And when it's time to wild out, do the rock man  
Walk, walk, now walk with me ya'll  
Ball, ball, I'm showin off of ya'll  
Big Oomp Records number one and I earn my spot  
Now do yo dance DJ Unk show me what'chu got**

Sakura ended her turn by getting low and making her booty bounce. She laughed at Sasuke's red face as it was the other girls turn. The song changed to LoveGame by Lady GaGa **(****A/N: fckin hate this god dang song...Why would they put this in the story!!!)**

**Let's have some fun this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Huh, Huh  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play  
Wants to play  
A LOVEGAME  
A LOVEGAME  
Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my hear to quit it  
Let's have some fun this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

She got low and then did a back flip into a windmill... something that takes a lot of concentration and crap. She dropped down and jerked on the ground and worked her way up while shaking her butt to the beat. People liked her style of dancing but of course Sakura was the favorite.

**[Hook: x4]  
She turned it out (yeah)  
She she turned it out (uh huh)  
She turned it out (okay)  
She she turned it out (now)**

**[Chorus: x4]  
Where the big girls at  
Where the big girls (uh where you at shawty)  
Where the big girls at  
Where the big girls (uh where you at shawty)  
Where the big girls at  
Where the big girls (uh where you at shawty)  
Where the big girls at  
Where the big girls (what she doin)**

Sakura walked up and started to jerk too, as the other girl backed off to see Sakura do her thing. Sakura did the splits, and came up by moving her legs together, then dropped back down into a split. Then Sakura started to do windmills then spung around on her head. People got excited and started cheering her on. Sasuke chuckled a bit. _Heh... that's my girlfriend._

"Did you like it? I know you don't like that type of music and all but..." she blabbed on.

"No, I liked it. There was a lot of energy and you looked like you where having a great time. And I'm happy for that trophy you have," he kissed her forehead. Sakura giggled.

"But now you have to go to a rock concert with me," he teased, chuckling. Sakura laughed.

"I can handle that," she smiled as they both made it to the house. Sasuke opened the door and turned on the lights. There stood a woman that Sakura didn't know, but Sasuke did.

"Where were you at?" a woman's voice stated. She had light brown hair and was curly and into a pony tail. She wore an expessive looking dress and heels. Sasuke sighed.

"Just becasue you are my brother's girlfriend... doesn't mean you can be my babysitter," he said bored. Sakura sighed at her boyfriends actions.

"Sorry about him... he's a little..._tired._" she grinned as Amari smirked. Honestly, Sakura didn't have too good of a feeling about this lady. But being herself, she just kept smiling, ignoring the threatening aura that was coming from her.

"I heard about you... his little girlfriend... how cute," she said, being sarcastic. Sakura frowned and quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Yeah, it is cute. We are going to sleep now Ms..." she asked.

"Just call me Amari... no need to use formalities," Amari rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen, "Is my fish ready?" she yelled at the chefs in there.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way to their rooms.

"Told you she was charming," he grunted as Sakura smacked his arm.

"Stop being an ass," she frowned and then kissed his cheek. "Good night."

Sakura walked into the bedroom really tired. She went into her backpack and pulled out homework, which was like 6 pages... not that much. She finished it quickly and drifted to sleep. She didn't have a good sleep that night.

* * *

Pein sat down and frowned. He was really tired. He has been busy with renting a warehouse that was as big as a house. And this has a lot of paper work to it. Konan was out spying on Sound, and wouldn't be back until later on tonight. Kisame and Sasori are out getting money. Tayuya and the rest were cleaning the warehouse, still it was a mess.

He heard a crash, and then heard Tayuya cussing more than usual. Pein sighed. How can they break something when nothings there. These members of the Akatsuki are quite pitiful. He really wished that Sakura was there to make things run more smoothly at the moment. Sakura had that vibe that made people listen to her.

Next day of school Sakura received a lot of gifts from her dance friends. They saw or heard that she won the breakdance competition downtown. She had to carry a lot of balloons that say good luck or something like that. She really thought it was nice of them to do something like that. Sasuke didn't like the way a lot of guys where eyeing Sakura. He had to make sure that they didn't try to do anything.

As she went into class, her balloons and gifts were a big distraction. But did Kakashi care? Not really... he was just sitting there... reading the same book as usually does. They basically finished class work and began talking. They weren't working on the project today. Ino saw all the stuff that Sakura had.

"What is all that from?" she asked.

"My friends that dance and all. I won first place at the breakdancing competition." she said proudly.

"Really. How was it?" Neji asked. Sakura started to explain how there was a lot of people there and that the lights were super bright. Also, that Sasuke went with her and cheered her on.

"I didn't cheer for you," Sasuke smirked.

"You were in your head and I know it!!!" Sakura grinned.

"Hn," he grunted as the other sighed in awe.

"How c-cute of him to support you like that," Hinata smiled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _I bet Sakura had to not tell him to get him to go... Sasuke would never go to an event like that._ He chuckled to himself.

Other people were in the class, asking her about the competition. She explained every little detail about it. Finally it was time for lunch as she left the classroom.

"How did Pinky win the freakin dance competition?!" Ami yelled from the Freeze circle. Sakura was hanging out with her gang today, since Pein had to tell Sakura all the things that happened the other night.

"You guys bought a warehouse for the gang?!" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Yes... Konan has been spying on the Sound and..." he was cut off by Konan.

"The leader is looking for you to get to us. Apparently someone told them your location and stuff... they know you live with Sasuke. So you are to live at the warehouse with us for a while," she said.

"What? But- but-" Sakura whined.

"No, this time you get no choice... please Sakura. We don't want you to get hurt?" Pein stated, "Sasuke can't protect you."

"But I can protect myself... And what if they go to Sasuke house and like blow it up thinking I was there?" She almost wanted to cry at the idea. She couldnt have Sasuke die because of her.

Pein sighed. This girl was trouble, "At least come until things cool down a bit... You dont have to stay here for a long time." he said. Sakura nodded, but she still didn't want to leave Sasuke...

When her and Sasuke got back to the house, she packed her things and was ready to go. Sasuke understood and let her stay with the gang.

"We will see each other at school... so it's no biggie," he said, smirking and kissed her on the lips... "See you soon."

* * *

**And then it comes to an end... thnx for reading and stuff :D**


	12. War

**So~ this is da next chapter.... there is not romance crap in here now. but yeah~ i did my best.**

**love you reviewers and readers.**

**kinda**

**not really:]**

* * *

The warehouse wasn't cold as she thought it was going to be. She actually comfortable as if she were at home... Kinda.

"Akatsuki" was written in big letters on the lobby wall, it graffiti of course. The walls were pointed gray and added on "industrial" look to it. As expected, Sasori decorated the walls with weapons. How nice.

Pein took her towards the back through some double doors, which was where the other rooms were, Here is your room... Deidara fixed it up. Like it?" It was painting green which was a shade darker than her eyes. There was guns and carved swords hanging up with a desk, bookshelf and a twin sized bed. Everything looked.... quite nice.

"Aw thank you," she hugged Pein as he chhuckled.

"Dinner will be soon. Kisame is cooking," he said. As if on cue, the smell of sea food filled the air. Sakura groaned. She never understood why he would cook fish when he basically there uncle or whatever. She merely dismissed it, and organized her belongings into the right spots. **(A/N: you kno... clothes in the closet... blah blah)**

Tayuya smirked as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"So she's at your hideout now?" he concluded.

"It would be most appropriate to begin now. Sasori is getting suspicious of me," she said bored. Orochimaru **(A/N: i know i have been spelling his name wrong in the previous chapters but yeah.... STFU)** nodded, licking his lips. It was sad of how she was betraying her own cousin. But Orochimaru didn't really care. As long as the job was getting done. This was going to be an interesting night...

"Excuse me Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto came in, with someone behind him. A lady with curly brown hair, a mocking smirk... who could it be?

"I haven't seen you in ages Amari," Orochimaru smirked.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know where the Uchiha's house was," she stated coldly. Kabuto smiled. He got Uchiha's address from her earlier. Amari sighed and then spoke.

"I got to go," she said bored and walked out the office.

Sasuke sat in the living room watching Tv, until amari came through the front door. Sasuke grunted.

"Went downtown whore?" he asked. She frowned and made her way towards the kitchen and told the chef to make some dish for her.

"Your brother won't like the way you're talking to me. I think you should shut it," she said.

"You act like I care.... asshole... Tell him," and with that, he went up to his room. Amari didn't like the way he was acting. She sighed. She knew he missed the little pinklette. But she knew he wouldn't care soon.

He opened his bedroom door to see a dog laying there... on his bed. He was surprised by this as the dog's head perked up, and wagged his tail in excitement.

"And now why and how did you get here... but..." Sasuke saw dog had no collar and smirked, " I guess that makes you mine..."

"Wow Kisame. I'm surprised! This is pretty good, congrats," Sakura laughed as she put another piece of fish into her mouth, "Sorry I'm eating your mom."

"Ouch," Deirada giggled like a little girl. It was quite annoying.

"Never knew you went that way kitten. Nice to know you wanted my mom like that," Kisame scoffed. Sakura paled, this dude could have such a gross mind.

"Not like that! You know I have a boyfriend!" she cried.

"You could be bi you dumbass," he replied with a smirk. Sakura frowned.

"Shut up before I blow your head off," she yelled with fish in her mouth.

"Now you are a dirty girl...I never knew you had it in you... maybe after dinner ne?" he grinned. Sakura, once again paled. Before she could say anything Konan spoke up.

"Stop raising her blood pressure by teasing her in inappropriate ways to get her angered," she said annoyed, "Oh and you slightly over cooked the shrimp..."

"Fine then," he groaned and looked around, "Not that I care... but where is Tayuya?"

"She was going to get money she said," Pein spoke. Sasori's eyes narrowed he had a bad feeling about her ever since she came to Konoha.

"What is she gonna do? Mug someone?" Hidan sneered, "With the little strength she has?"

"Oi, she can kick your ass anytime." Sakura stated. Pein groaned. Is there a day when they don't argue over something so....stupid? He had a headache from all the paper work and stuff.

Konan noticed how annoyed Pein was getting... but she was glad that everything was back to normal. Things were more doleful when Sakura was three. She smiled, knowing that they are having another one of their pointless, but fun arguments.

Sakura threw her fork, with perfect aim at Kisame's eye.

"Aghhh- you little..." Kisame cried out as Sakura laughed out loud with the rest of the members. And with that... dinner ended....

* * *

"Tashi... come here boy!" Sasuke called out to his new dog. He just came back from the store with dog food and toys. Tashi is a pitbull and is black with white feet. He has managed to keep quiet so that Amari couldn't hear him. Sasuke decided it would be fun to sneak out the house for tonight. So he locked his door, threw on some skinny jeans and a black t-shirtt along with a sweater. He set out food for Tashi and hopped out the window.

The landing wasn't too bad...now he just had to find something to do....Sasuke decided to walk downtown, he might as well waste time there.

_Knock knock knock!_ Sakura lazily got from her new, soft bed. It was 11 p.m. Who the heck could it be? She grabbed a blade just incase of something happening. She opened the door to see a pale man with long black hair and piercing gold eyes. **(A/N: if u don't know who this is... then stop reading...) **Sakura frowned when she saw Tayuya right beside him. The man smirked.

"And who is this Tayuya?" Sakura asked. Pein ran, hearing the door open, into the living room and froze.

"Orochimaru! What the hell are you doing here..." he demanded and snatched Sakura away from him. Said man pulled out a gun and pointed at Pein.

"Hello Akatsuki... nice to finally meet the leader... but times short," he grinned as daggers suddenly shot from behind Pein and Sakura towards him. Five hit arm while two knocked from his hand.

Konan appeared from behind Pein and sighed, "More trouble? Shall we take this outside then?" she said glancing at Tayuya. Tayuya was gonna die for this.

Orochimaru grinned, "Sure..." as he ran outside. Pein and the rest of the gang got up and went after them. Sakura withdrew her blade and smiled.

"Nice to see you Tayuya..." she suddenly frowned.

"Same to you cuz...." she smirked and pulled out her 3 guns... which were named, after 3 demons... which Sakura could not ever remember the names of, "But even you should know by now that bullets are faster then your blade..."

"But a punch hurts more... especially mine!!!!" she roared and punched Tayuya square in the stomach, knocking her 10 feet into a wall. Sakura took out fighting gloves from her pocket and put them on, "I'm not done yet..."

Gun shots were heard as the gang were fighting at survive...and gain respect. Pein and konan were taking down Oro... while Kisame had his hands on Kabuto.

"Heh he... I'll cut you up and feed you to my friend here..." Kisame said grabbing hi 200 lb sword. Kabuto mentally sighed, he knew that this was going to be one interestingly hard fight. Kisame was rather a big guy, while Kabuto was normally skinny... Kisame had a look on his face as if he were going to a buffet.... time to eat!!!

Tayuya tried shooting Sakura but she blocked them with her blade and reflected them back towards Tayuya. Tayuya shot the bullets to cancel them out and ran towards towards Sakura with a punch. Sakura caught her punch and threw another one of hers.... but to have Tayuya catch it with her teeth.

Tayuya was a beast in battle... her jaw locked as if she where a pitbull so Sakura couldn't take back her fist... Sakura tried to jab Tayuya with her blade as it glazed her skin, making Tayuya pull back.

_

_

Pein and Konan weren't having too fun with Orochimaru.... he was pretty fast for his height and weight. Konan kept laughing needles and bullets at him, hoping to get him to slow down.... while Pein fought in hand to hand combat. Pein turned and kicked Orochimaru and this made him get off balance. Konan used this chance to throw daggers at him. One hit his stomach as he groaned in pain. This was not going so good for him. Pein smirked... he's not as good as they say...

Konan screamed and fell to the ground, making Pein turned to her. His eyes widened... Orochimaru threw a dagger at her chest... that she was unable to dodge... and now she was holding her chest and taking hard breaths... this was not good.

_

_

Sakura yelled in pain and returned back to Tayuya, who also groaned in pain. They both flew to the opposite walls with a bang!! Sakura threw her blade with perfect accuracy, hitting her chest.

"Why did you do it?" Sakura cried out in anger, "Why would you try something like this?!"

"Hn...." Tayuya grunted in pain... the sword was inches from her heart... she knew that she was gonna die from this injury.

"WHY?!?!"

"I hate you." she spoke harshly.

"Why, I did nothing to hurt you!!" Sakura said. She didn't understand why this was happening.

"You are such a good girl.... smart, kind, and strong... you don't deserve such a life." she coughed, "Maybe the Uchiha could help you... get away." And then Tayuya was growing limp...

Sasuke was walking for about an hour and he finally found something to do... even if it was right or worng. He didn't really smoke... until now. He coughed and almost choked. Would Sakura be happy to see him doing such things? He used to experiment all the time before he met her... but not smoking. He kinda felt better... he didn't feel so alone.

Sasuke sat down and dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. He made up his mind... he wasn't going to go back to his old self... Sakura wouldn't want that, and neither does he.

-

-

-

-

-

It was raining now... and Sakura usually like the rain.

But not today.

Her glare turned to her dead cousin... and the dead bodies around them. Apparently Orochimaru wanted to retreat, and so he did, knowing that he was going to lose... Pein looked at Tayuya and sighed. He knew Sakura still loved her cousin... even if she did try to kill her. Today was not the best day... plus she had school tomorrow and it was 2 a.m. Sakura wanted to buried her cousin in the one place where she wanted to be... in the forest. Sakura made her way to the nearest forest to complete that.

* * *

**Well im hungry and sick of sitting here. so hey~ imma go and live my life.**

**click da button.**

**not that one!!!**

**REVEIW BEFORE I~~~~  
idk...**

**shoot u?**

**naw:[**

**i'll just not post another chapter.**

**haha kidding:D**


	13. Reach me

**Wad up peeps. **

**I kno I am late and stuff.... but I had some personal problems... to put it short... I was doing stuff I wasn't suppose to do and go in big trouble... so i couldn't go on the computer. I could have easily have gone on anyway but I wanted to gain my mom's trust back. While i was working as a camp couselor and went out of town... I tried to get my fcked up life together. Srry for the tight peeps out there that were waiting.... here we go.**

* * *

She stood in the same spot for about two hours now, and her tears were dried up by now. It was too dark outside to see anything. And to make it worse… it was raining, cold, and dark as hell… if hell is even this dark. Sakura wouldn't be going to school today.

"Thank you for caring Tayuya…but… I need to do this. I'm not quitting on the gang. I love you." Sakura said lowly and got up. She needed Sasuke… She walked out of the forest and towards Sasuke's mansion.

6:20 am

_Knock knock!_ Sasuke got out of his bed, hoping Naruto isn't trying to come in. He knew Kei would open the door anyway.

"Why good morning Sakura. Would you like a towel?" Kei's voice of heard from the stairs that Sasuke was walking down. As soon as he heard Sakura's name from Kei, he ran down the stairs to see poor freezing Sakura. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

He instantly embraced her, even if she was soaked, "Kei please get some hot chocolate and bring it to my room. C'mon Sak." He dragged her to his room. Sakura said nothing.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"A gang war… I had to fight Tayuya because she betrayed us. But she tried to kill me, so I had to kill her… but… she…" Sakura was trying so hard not to cry. Sasuke hugged Sakura while she finally broke down. He didn't say anything… and wouldn't dare to. Honestly… he wasn't good at this type of stuff… so he just listened to her quiet sobs and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. Sakura tried to tell him it wasn't his fault but he cut her off, "No… while you were fighting for your life, I went out smoking…"

Sakura was about to say something until something licked her. A giggle escaped her lips as she looked over to see a pitbull staring at her.

"What the…."

"His name is Tashi… I found him sleeping on my bed and decided to keep him." Said Sasuke as he dog hoped onto the bed and continued to lick Sakura. She thought the dog was so cute…

"He's a cutie…" Sakura mumbled while petting to dog. The dog put his head on her lap, as if he was tired…

Sasuke and Sakura both didn't feel like going to school… so they both stayed at the house and just hung out. Sakura slept with Sasuke for the rest of the morning because she was up so late at night… er… morning.

Kei brought them lunch from up stairs and gave Sasuke some good news.

"Miss Amari will be out until next week… she and her friends have went to a resort at the next town… I believe it is called Suna?" he said. Sasuke smirked… that meant that Tashi didn't have to stay in Sasuke's room the whole day. That also meant that he didn't have to deal with her for a week!

"Thanks for the information Kei." Sasuke said and got up from the bed without waking up Sakura. He ate his lunch and went to take a shower and change… he didn't want to stay at the house all day…

Sakura woke up to hear some typing. She sluggishly got up to see Sasuke typing a paper. He didn't even glance at her as she got up.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah… but I am hungry," she smiled. Sasuke handed her a sandwich and some chips. Sakura thanked him and began eating. There was silence, but for the first time… Sakura liked that, because of the fact that she needed to think about things.

"Oi, Naruto… you are slupping again," TenTen sighed, "You sound like a pig." Hinata giggled as Naruto yelled that he wanted being loud with his eating. She thought he was so funny and cute as times like this… wait… all the time.

"She's right," Neji said, "You always do this… unless Sakura sitting with us.

"Yeah, because she will kill me if she heard me like I am now! You know she has a killer right hook!!" he yelled with food in his mouth. Ino smiled.

"Don't forget I can give you one if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP!!" she yelled and clenched her fist to show him that it was no joke. Everyone sweat dropped… people, including Ino have been on the edge today. And that was not a good thing.

Hinata began to think… where were Sakura and Sasuke? Surely Sakura would come to school since she knew that Sakura was pretty serious about her lessons. And they also have to finish the project by Friday. But knowing Sakura and Sasuke, they wouldn't slack off…

Pein, Konan, Deirada, Kisame, and Hidan were all sitting at their table discussing about the events of last night. Yes, they were worried about Sakura, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. Konan was doing okay since the fight… they got someone to check it out and she was doing fine… but she can't run and do anything in that nature. Everyone else was doing well. No crazy injuries there.

Sakura and Sasuke where still at the house. She wanted to go in her room, she wanted to practice dancing. Sasuke stopped Sakura from going in her room and brought her into another room. All four walls had mirrors in them and the floor was wooden. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the room... Then at Sasuke.

"When did this...?" she tried asking.

"Got it about two weeks after you moved in... but they where having troubles with the stereo," Sasuke said.

"You got me a dance studio! Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Sakura squealed in excitement. She really couldn't wait to try this out. She looked at Sasuke for permission to go in and try it out. he smirked and nodded as Sakura grinned and ran in.

Sakura looked through the playlist on the ipod connected to the stereo. it had a lot of hip-hop songs in it. she knew it couldn't be Sasuke's but she asked anyway.

"Everything in here is your," he said, "even the ipod and cell phone."

"You are so kind to me... I'm overwhelmed," she stated shyly, "Thank you a lot Sasuke-kun..."

He nodded with a blank face, and then left the room to let Sakura practice. she saw a song that she really liked. Flashing Lights, by Kanye West.

Sakura always thought Kayne West as a creative character with his music. she didn't mind him singing, but she liked him rapping more. as the song payed, sakura bobbed her head to the beat.

She walked and danced to the music, closing her eyes enjoying the atmosphere this song creates.

**Flashing lights, lights**

**Flashing lights, lights**

**Flashing lights, lights**

**Flashing lights, lights**

**[Kanye West]**

**She don't believe in shootin' stars,**

**but she believe in shoes & cars**

**Wood floors in the new apartment,**

**couture from the store's department**

**You more like L'eau de Stardee shit,**

**I'm more of the, trips to Florida**

**Order the h'orderves, views of the Water**

**Straight from the page of your favorite author**

**And the weather so breezy,**

**man why can't life always be this easy**

**She in the mirror dancing so sleazy,**

**I get a call like where are you Yeezy**

**Try to hit you with a 'Oeur de Whopee'**

**Till I get flashed by the paparazzi**

**Damn, these nigga's got me,**

**I hate these nigga's more than the Nazis**

She popped and locked a little too. Nothing too crazy, just soft motions. Then the song changed to whine Up by Kat DeLuna.

As Sakura danced to this song, she practice freezes in b-boy stances. She also practiced popping her hips like Kat did in the music video. this song was a true party song. Sakura got on the ground to practice simple 6 step routines, which is simple breakdance on the ground. no crazy moves or anything in the air.

**[chorus]**

**shake shake just shake shake**

**just shake shake**

**just shake chica shake shake**

**shake shake just shake shake**

**just shake shake**

**just shake chica shake shake**

**mentirosa(mentirosa)**

**mentirosa(mentirosa)**

**mentirosa(mentirosa)**

**dale huevo**

**dale huevo**

**[verse 1]**

**up in the club**

**fuck VIP**

**P to the I...I to the T**

**Ying to the Yang**

**Up in this thang**

**D to the roc**

**my Nigga Kaine**

**up in the cut**

**pouring it up**

**rolling it up**

**holding it up**

**Ain't her ass swollen or what?**

**yes sir yes sir**

**oh we gonna take it back like theives and foes**

**nasty as I wanna be**

**that must be 2 live for your crew**

**hoe get down get low**

**I'm crossin these mammas like tic tac toe**

**Let's ride let's go**

**get loose get crunk get drunk get blown**

**thats right let's roll**

**MIA ATL fo sho**

Next song was shake by Ying Yang Twins. Sakura grabbed a beanie form her pocket and did air flares, then went into a head spin. Sakura thought it would be more appropriate to work with booty dancing as what she calls it. she did need to work on this. Though Sakura didn't have much junk in her trunk (A/N: XD), she did her best to move with the kick drums of the song.

Baby Dollz's song Boys in Skinny Jeans then came on. **(A/n: You guys mostlikely don't know this song... it's a jerkinn song. and if all you liten to to is the radio or mainstream... then you don't know this song.)** Sakura started to jerk, doing the reject, **(A/N: basically skipping backwards)** and other jerkinn moves. Sakura lean with it and rocked with it and began to breakdance again...

She was finally done practicing... and kinda tired. Her glaze that was once at the mirror is now on sauske, as he walked in with a bottle of water in his hand.

"You must need this," he teased lightly and threw her the water bottle. Sakura mumbled a thanks. Sasuke nodded and sat and stared at Sakura.

"How are you feeling?"

"Refreshed, I feel like I'm enhancing my dancing."

"No, about Tayuya's death."

"I know she in peace where ever she is. Me being depressed won't change a thing because that's the fact of life." Sakura said wisely.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He wondered how she could do that. Like, he has been a jerk ever since of his parent's death. Even now he can't let it go. what made it so different with Sakura? Why isn't she like him?

She was kinda like Naruto in a way. Able to turn sad situations around. But Sasuke still couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to let go. Sasuke's eyes narrowed... slightly pissed off.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine. what do you want to do now?"

"Um.... maybe we can call Naruto and them. we haven't hung out in a while. School should be over by now."

"Alright," he agreed and took out his cell phone and began to call Naruto.

Naruto heard his ring tone from the Kitchen and ran out his bedroom to go get it.

'_oh i love ramen... oh yes i dooo!'_

"Hello?" he yelled into the phone, "Oi, Teme! Why didn't you and Sakura come to school?...None of my business? Fine then... eh? really? I'll call them right now!...You too Teme," Naruto yelled as he hung up the phone.

Naruto grinned wildly. Sasuke and Sakura wanted to hang out. shoot, anything to get away from this lame homework. they got lucky that him and Hinata put together the music and presented it during class.

He skipped out the house, "I'll go tell Hinata first!"

the whole group met at the mall, which was of course Ino's idea. Sakura wanted to buy some christmas gifts, since the season is near. Winter break will start in two days... She was excited to finally get a break from school.

Sakura suddenly frowned. should she get her dad something? People would think that's a crazy idea... considering how he did all of this stuff to her. Even through all the bad times, Sakura still has a soft spot for her dad and wanted to help him. She plans to get enough money for rehab.

"Hey, Forehead... does this look good on me?" Ino grinned and posed in her mini skirt and purple shirt with metallic butterflies on it. Sakura smiled and nodded. Sakura must admit, Ino has a sense of style, even it it wasn't her type of clothing.

"You need some clothes too! C'mon, I'll help you," she grinned and pulled Sakura to the popposite side of the store. Sakura couldn't feel her nose, the scent of the store was so strong. Like some nitwit sprayed Axe all over the place. To Sakura, it was unattractive. **(A/n: to me too... like WTF, you don't have to drown the whole room you little-)** The store should have more of a light, nature scent... like apple.

"Medium blue looks kinda cute on you. Ew.... no yellow or orange. Get a purple one too..." Ino stated picking through the t-shirts.

The shirts were like low v-necks... which Sakura didn't mind wearing. As long as they weren't too low. Sakura was never the type of girl to be wearing some hoochie momma outfits. Getting greedy stares from boys isn't as nice as people really think it was...

Sakura went to try on the shirts. she never bought anything without trying it on. unless it was her favorite store or something. she smiled at the image of herself in the mirror. she actually looked not so tomboyish but cute with her hip-hop style too.

The girls and the guys met each other at the food court, which was a good idea because Sakura was starving.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun," she grinned at him as he did his usual grunt. They sat at the table while Sakura and Sasuke went to get some food.

"Had fun shopping?" he asked.

"Yes, Ino was so sweet. she bought me some clothes. And I got somethings for the Akatsuki members. For my father, Imma gonna have him go into rehab for help," she said brightly. Sauske looked at her with surprised eyes.

"That's very kind of you to do," he said, feeling slightly confused. He didn't understand how she could be so....

"Maybe then things will get better. I can win some competitions here and there... and then I'll have enough money." Sakura stated, still with a bright smile and then ordered her food. Sasuke did the same.

As they walked back towards the table Sasuke spoke, "You can use some of my money-"

"No...I need to do this myself. And I used enough of your money already. Besides... it's a pride thing. Surely you know about that," Sakura smirked. Sasuke smirked and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Of course I do," he said and sat with his food next to Shikamaru, which Sakura sat next to Naruto.

"How did we do on the project?" She asked.

"We got an A+! thanks for preparing the program for us before you were absent," he grinned.

"No problem Naruto," Sakura said while taking a bite from her food.

"Why didn't you come to school today, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"My cousin died last night." she said. Naruto hugged her.

"I know you are a strong girl," this made Sakura grin. she knows she is strong... but it felt good to hear someone else say it.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly as Naruto let go of her. Sakura was grateful to have such kind.... caring friends...

"I'm going back to the warehouse.... they are most likely worried," Sakura told Sasuke as they were walking towards it. He nodded, understanding.

"I love you," he said and kissed her jaw.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad to have you in my life. Really."

"You know... you changed me... alot. I used to get drunk and high, it's not a good feeling. But I have been doing well, and i feel more happier than before. Without you... I could have been dead," he said lowly. Sakura almost cried.

"Awww... thank you a lot," she hugged him as tightly as Sasuke chuckled.

"We have a lot of homework to catch up on. Perhaps you should go," he smiled.

Sakura nodded and knocked on the door to be greeted with Pein. Pein look down at Sakura then Sasuke.

"Welcome back. You understand we have things to discuss," he said sternly.

Sakura nodded and said bye to Sasuke, then walked inside with Pein closing the door.

Sakura sat at the meeting room, at her usual seat, as pein did the same. Suddenly the rest of the Akatsuki came in and sat down. Konan began to talk first.

"Tayuya is of course dead as everyone knows. Which leaves her spot open. But that business will be handled in Vegas. Sakura... you have a solo mission to complete," she said, then looked over at Pein as he finished the details.

"Yes, and that is to take down Kabuto. He is a major problem. Kisame injured him pretty badly during the fight, which shoudl make it easier for you," Pein stated.

"That's all?" Sakura asked as Pein nodded. she grinned and added, "Sounds like fun." Pein smirked. _Same old Sakura..._

**Yo, man... There's a lot of brothers out there flakin' and perpetratin  
But scared to kick reality.  
Man, you've been doing all this dope producing.  
You had a chance to show 'em what time it is...  
So, what you want me to do?  
Express Yourself...  
I'm expressin' with my full capabilities,  
And now I'm livin' in correctional facilities,  
Cause some don't agree with how I do this.  
I get straight, meditate like a Buddhist  
I'm droppin' flava, my behaviour is heriditery,  
But my technique is very necessary.  
Blame it on Ice Cube... Because he says it gets funky  
When you got a subject and a predacit.  
Add it on a dope beat  
And that'll make you think.  
Some suckaz just tickle me pink  
To my stomache. 'Cause they don't flow like this one.  
You know what? I won't hesitate to dis one  
Or two before I'm through.  
So don't try to sing this!  
Some drop science  
While I'm droppin' English.  
Even if Yella  
Makes it a-capella  
I still express, yo, I don't smoke weed or a sess.  
Cause its known to give a brother brain damage.  
And brain damage on the mic don't manage  
Nuthin'  
But makin' a sucker and you equal.  
Don't be another sequel...**

Sakura really liked this song. She had danced to this song before with her old crew at Las Vegas. (A/n: no not super crew) Sakura was buzzin' through her ipod that Sasuke got her. thing song changed to Thugz Mansion by Tupac, Feat. Anthony Hamilton. (A/n: For u people who think hip hop/ rap is stupid, listen to this song. Hip hop is a beautiful thing, especially old school. Today's 'hip hop' got nothing on the old school.)

It make Sakura think about her life. Only peace with be in the sky... because this world won't rest. Peace is unrealistic in this world of pain. This violent life of hers won't rest.

Sakura threw on some boys Dickies pants with black converse with the tongue sticking up. She put a sweater over her blue shirt she got out the mall and wanted to hang at the park. She was done with her homework with nothing to song changed to another one of her favorites, Book of Life by common. Best song ever!!!

It was kinda cold out... about 60 degrees or below. Sakura bobbed her head lightly to the kick drums. Oh how much she enjoyed music so much. It was something more than it seems to be. It's not just sound, but life itself.

She made her way towards the swing set, swinging lightly. There was a cool breeze that made Sakura's hair dance over her face. Days that are cool and relaxed remind her of the occasional days she spend with her mom.

"Forgive me for not loving you..." Sakura whispered to her mom to the sky. If there was heaven and hell.... she knew where her mom would be. Sakura prays that she will join her mom...She suddenly got off the swing and make her way to the ghetto part of downtown which was about 10 minutes around the block. There, she could make some cash.

"Do you understand your mission? We need $200 for secrity for this place. Konan and I have the rest of the money. Clear?" Pein asked Sasori. He nodded and headed out.

"Hiden, Konan said another gang called Leaf has been spotted. Very popular of Konoha. She figured out some people's names and such. Containing Kiba, Choji, Lee and some other older members. There are two other teenagers we don't know yet. I need to find out their goals and see if they know us and such. You have a week," Pein explained.

"This will be easy," he nodded and went to his room to get items of some sort. Konan sighed.

"I am going to file reports for Leaf... I believe they are yet to have a file?" she rose an eye brow.

"Correct," Pein said bored. Konan made her way to Pein's office to get started...

* * *

**Review i guess....**


	14. Anti Matter

**Hey guys... here is more of the story:D**

**I'm planning on doing a Devil May Cry story. Wouldn't that be nice? I don't have the plot together yet... but any ideas would be tight.**

**I also want to do an Itachi and Sakura one... but I wanted to do the pre-squeal for this story first. Then do that story... then at the same time, do the squeal for this story.**

**Sounds like a plan?**

**We will see.**

**Anyways.... enjoy.**

**(Thnx to the reviewers and Gob bless who ever invented chinese food:)**

* * *

She made almost 1,000 dollars in two days by breakdancing. Sakura was pleased with the amount of progress happening. She smiled, as Pein and others drove her to school. It was Pein, Konan, Sakura and Sasori in one car, and Kisame, Hidan and Zetsu in the other. People around the school knew that they, excluding Sakura, were a gang. People feared them; nervously thinking they will kill them.

People's eyes widened seeing Sakura with them. At this point she didn't care if they knew she was in a gang. Shoot, let the entire world know. Sakura just doesn't want people to be scared though…

"Oi Sakura, I didn't know you hung out with the Akatsuki. You know they are a dangerous…" Ino blabbed until Sakura stopped her.

"I forgot you didn't know," she laughed while Kisame continued for her.

"Bubblegum here is in the going Blondie."

Ino's eyes widened, and then the other gang came. Hinata looked confused as Naruto blurted out,

"Sakura-chan, you know them?"

"For about five years now. I am part of the Akatsuki," Sakura said. The group gasped.

"Seriously, that's so cool!" TenTen said as Neji smirked.

"…Interesting. I never knew you were in such a…lifestyle." Sakura smiled, not caring what he thought… or any of them. If they didn't want to be her friend anyone then too bad. They will have to suck it up, and learn not to judge people. From the look of Ino, she seemed to be a little freaked out, pitiful.

"Well no need to get all suddenly nervous. We all know Sakura to be the same deep down," Shikamaru sighed, clearly bored and wanting to sleep.

"Thanks," Sakura said dryly and turned to leave, "Imma head to the gym to dance."

The two groups stared at each other Ino frowned, Sakura… a gang member? Didn't gangs kill, rob, and stuff of that nature? She didn't know if Sakura was the same person anymore.

"If you suggest Sakura to be a stereotype, you are obviously not her friend," Sasori said as the Akatsuki left.

* * *

[**Jay-Z]  
Whooo! Whooo!**

**[Chorus]  
Memph Bleek always smoking that La, La, La  
Beanie Sigel always smoking that La, La, La  
Neptunes track smoke like La, La, La  
It's the ROC baby sing our Lulla-Bye (C'mon)  
Excuse me miss, I'm the shit  
You should come, hang with me, basically  
Hold up, skip all the singing let's get right tonight  
Mami**

**[Verse 1]  
I know my English ain't as modest as you like  
But come, get some you little bums  
I take the cake from under the bakers thumb  
I bake the cake and two it up from one  
Then I moved to weight like I'm Oprah's son  
Uh, I show you how to do this son  
Young don't mess with chicks in Burberry Paddings  
Fake Menolo's boots straight from Steve Madden  
He tatted his-self, as the rap J.F.K.  
You wanna pass for my Jaqueline, Onassis, then  
Hop ya ass out that S-Class  
Lay back in the Maybach, roll the best grass, I ask  
Have you in your long-legged life  
Ever seen a watch surrounded by this much pink ice  
Look but don't touch, muthafucka think twice  
Cuz this gat that I clutch gotta little red light  
Need a light?**

Sakura was teaching b-boy moves to other breakdancers. They weren't too bad; they most likely needed to work on control. You now… controlling when to stop, pause, energy use, weight distribution, etc. Breakdancing is more complex and harder than most think. **(A/n: seriously) **

Ami and Karin were across the gym… throwing deadly glances that Sakura didn't seem to get. She was too busy doing her own thing to notice the two. Karin frowned that Sakura hasn't broken up with her 'man' yet. They had to think of a plan to get Sasuke to hate her, which is a difficult task to do.

Finally class started and Sakura made her way from the gym to Kakashi-sensei's class. On her way she spotted Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called, grinning. Sasuke smirked and embraced her as she ran to him.

"Hello kitten," he said and Sakura frowned.

"C'mon… I ain't no kitten," she said pulling him into class, "Let's go." He allowed her to drag him to class as they sat at their desk.

"Okay class… we have a new student…" Kakashi called as a chick walked in. she had grayish/ purple eyes, jet-black hair in a "scene girl" fashion. She had random highlights dyed purple. She wore skinny jeans and a tank top with a band sweater.

"I'm Alli… I got transferred to this school because I moved," she said, as if she didn't want to introduce herself in the first place. Her eyes traveled to Sasuke and she smiled a little.

She sat in front of Sasuke and turned to him as Kakashi told the class to do whatever.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"Sasuke," he said simply.

"You are cute. I see you like From Autumn to Ashes? They are playing here during winter break. Going?" she asked. Sakura frowned at the fact that she didn't get a hi or nothing, but she kept smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be rude," Sakura scolded.

"Why should I?" he smirked.

"Because that's rude," she said.

"So it's rude to be rude huh" he asked amused. Sakura nodded and grinned. Alli didn't like how cute they were acting. She spoke up.

"You seem… more social with her around. You guys seem really close," she said dryly.

"Sakura is my girlfriend," Sasuke stated. Alli's eyes widened to shock. Sakura seemed like a dancer to hip hop, while Sasuke looks like a scene kid. They are like opposites.

"Oh…" she thought sadly, "Too bad." Sakura's eyes furrowed. _Too bad? _Her inner screamed, _**she wants our Sasuke? Heck no! I will…**_

"It's not bad at all…" Sasuke frowned, "If you don't like it, no one cares."

Alli rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it in such a way. Forgive me… I meant too bad as in too bad for me. She is lucky to have a hottie such as yourself."

Sasuke grunted as Sakura sighed, "He meant no problem… Sasuke has such a huge vocabulary. Forgive him," she smiled. Alli smiled back.

"Heh heh… I agree," she chuckled. Sakura yawned.

"You have such an interesting style…" Alli stated. "Do you dance?"

"Breakdance," Sakura said, "You have a style similar to Sasuke-kun's"

"Yeah…" Alli smiled, "So you breakdance? Very new!"

"Mhm not many girls do so," Sakura grinned.

The girls continued to talk. As Sasuke listened to them talking, he could tell ally was curious about Sakura. A lot more than she should be. Then she asked the weirdest question to Sakura.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Alli asked, keeping an innocent face on.

"I… am not sure. I would like to create better medicine for people. I do enjoy biology and anatomy. Well, science over all in those fields… you?" she replied.

"Make-up and hair designer. I cut my hair into different layers everyday!" Alli stated. Sakura grinned as the bell rung for lunch. They left the classroom. Sakura made her way to the Freeze Circle. Alli sat next to Sasuke at the usual table that he sits at almost everyday with the group. The others haven't come yet.

"May I sit here Sasuke?" she asked as he grunted which she thought was a yes… so she sat down next to him anyways.

Alli tried to make small talk with him, which she only got like an 'Hn' or nod out of him. It was quite annoying… but she didn't give up. She was determined.

After a while she went quiet, as Naruto and the other sat around them. Ino glared at the girl, wondering if she's another fangirl. She spotted Shikamaru glancing here and there at her, which straight up pissed into off.

"Who are you?" Ino asked innocently. Alli's eyes dared to dart towads Ino's direction. Alli's eyes narrowed.

"Alli, anymore questions?" she said.

"Yeah, why are you here?" ino growled.

"Sitting with Sasuke. Anything wrong with that," Alli snapped lightly.

"N-no need for fighting…" Hinata stated.

"Sorry," Alli said, "Oi Sasuke." Said person looked over to her, "I don't know this side of town well… can you show me a good tattoo shop?"

"Only if Sakura agrees to come," he stated.

"I'm sure she will. I have to admit, she is a special girl," Alli said.

Neji and Shikamaru didn't have a good aura coming from this Alli chick. She seemed respectful but something was off. They exchanged glances but yet to say a word.

Rubber Bandman by T.I. started play as Sakura and some others were just dancing for fun, like crew. Sakura used this song to practice little detail, that would blow someone away.

Sai wasn't at the circle today, which was good Sakura. She was still going to kick his teeth in one day.

Some chick suddenly suddenly wanted to challenge Sakura as the circle grew wider for room. Make it Rain by Fat Joe began to play as it was Sakura's turn. It would be just like all the other battles.

**[****fat Joe:]  
Owwwwwwwww Scotti Let's Make It Rain On These Niggas**

**[chorus:]  
Yeah I'm In This Bitch For Terror  
Got A Handful Of Stacks  
Better Grab An Umbrella  
I Make It Rain (i Make It Rain)  
I'm In This Bitch For Terror  
Got A Handful Of Stacks  
Better Grab An Umbrella  
I Make It Rain (i Make It Rain)  
I Make It Rain On Them Hoes, I Make It Rain (i Make It Rain)  
I Make It Rain On Them Hoes, I Make It Rain (i Make It Rain)  
I Make It Rain On Them Hoes, I Make It Rain (i Make It Rain)  
I Make It Rain On Them Hoes**

People get some taste of defeat. **(A/n: ahahahaha… that was so lame. Whoa.) **

Sakura made her way to the table where Sasuke and the others were sitting at. She slow Alli and waved as she sat across from Naruto, who was next to Sasuke.

"So Sakura do you want to some to the tattoo shop with us… me and Sasuke?" Alli smiled.

_**Why the heck does Sasuke wanna take her to a tattoo shop!? **_Inner screamed. _Calm down.. I'm sure Sasuke never actually said 'yes'to her. Besides… it might be fun._ Sakura tired to reason with Inner.

"Okay," Sakura said as she took out an apple from her backpack.

"Great," Alli said and turned to Sasuke, "I might get a… I don't know what I wanna get. What would you get Sasuke?"

"Sakura's name," he said and smirked.

"That's stupid! What if something… happens…" Sakura stated chewing her apple.

"No matter what happens you will have a place in my heart," he smirked. Sakura smiled.

"Haha you're so sweet," Alli smiled.

"You know that I love you," Sakura smirked.

"Who doesn't?" Sasuke smirked equally. Sakura growled. _I really need to pop his ego._ Inner yawned, _**Good observation skills. [Claps hands]. **__STFU!_

Naruto grinned at the two. They were so cute together. He continued to slup his ramen messily.

"Grr~ Naruto shut that up!" Ino wailed with her fist coming towards his head.

Yup… a normal day for them.

* * *

The tattoo shop was by Orochimaru's hideout, which Kabuto is most likely to be at.

"Um… I'm going to visit a friend… be back," she called to Sasuke and Alli and ran out. Alli's face was puzzled with confusion. Sakura is a weird girl.

Sakura ran quietly something nearly impossible to do. She hide it the shadows and took out the beanie she always had in her hair.

She slipped some gloves on and cocked her gun. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use this…

"What are you doing here?" A man said behind Sakura. She cursed her luck and didn't dare to turn around. She knew who he was, Kabuto. Her target. Oh great luck today eh?

"Bout to kill you," Sakura smiled as she dodged a poisonous needle. She advanced towards her target in high speed holding out her fist to punch him. Kabuto didn't have the strength to defend himself. Suddenly a tall figure was in front of Kabuto, blacking Sakura from getting any closer.

His name was Jugo, big tough... the I-dare-you-to type guy. Like, he had guns... GUNS! Sakura mentally sighed. So much for a simple mission.

"Um... can you move?" Sakura smiled fakely.

"You aren't suppose to be here. I have been ordered to watch and protect Kabuto-san," the man grumbled.

Sakura groaned as her Inner cheered her on. Jugo swung a punch at Sakura as she blocked it and kicked his shin. He didn't even react to it. What the-?

"Ack!" Sakura grunted as a punch landed square on her face. Well, this was nice. Sakura flew back a couple of yards but swiffly got back up as fast as she got punched.

She pulled out her gun and aimed it at Jugo, she really didn't want to use this. The shot would surely be loud. Sakura groaned and took out her kunai, replacing her gun. Jugo came running after her. Sakura dodged him and ran under his arms as he tried to grab her. She ran towards Kabuto as his eyes widened in fear.

Sakura threw a 20-hit combo on Kabuto with her insane strength. Then with his kunai she pierced his neck. Kabuto grunted in sick pain and threw up blood, covering Sakura's arm.

Her eyes looked up in sudden saddness. She honestly didn't like killing, "Please forgive me. Let God be with you," And then his body went limp and fell.

"Finally you came," Alli joked. In her head... she knew something happened. She smelled blood, familiar blood. She will observe more later.

"Yup... did you get a tattoo?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Mhmm... I got a dove that says freedom in chinese," she said rubbing her shoulder. Sasuke was right beside Sakura.

"You smell different," he mumbled bluntly into her ear. Sakura mentally groaned. She washed her arm like 15 times already.

"They had many pets in the house," she replied, "Got a tattoo?"

"Naw.. maybe when I am 16" Sasuke shrugged. They left the shop as Alli and them parted ways.

Sakura and Sasuke walked to his house to eat dinner casue Sakura of starving at the time. When they finally reached the house, the world stopped. Everything froze, excludiing the falmes danced in teh sky...

Sasuke's mansion was on fire.

* * *

**Hey hey hey what is that there?**

**Sasuke: i think it's a cliffi. Well good job Jazmin... everyone hates u now.**

**Jaz: Eh, They can suck a big toe!!!**

**Sasuke: Hm, I don't know why I am wasting my time.**

**Jaz: Hn, I am NOT in the mood!!!**

**Sasuke: *smirks***

******:D have a great day, yall.**


	15. Liar in the glass

**Y'all should be grateful that I felt like posting another chapter. Well... enjoy.**

**:P**

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of this. She looked over to see him having the same reaction… but… with tears slowly running down his face.

He ran up to the house and shouted into the air,, "Kei? Tashi!" And then makes his way into the house. Sakura began to panic but tried to keep calm. Suddenly the firemen came as Sasuke stopped from the front door. Eyes lost at the image in from of him.

Kei is on the ground covered in flames. Sakura tried to run to comfort Sasuke but a fireman stops her from going closer.

"LET GO!" She yelled and kicked, as another fireman ran to get Sasuke away from the flames.

Things were happening way too quickly. Sasuke yelling at the fireman to let him go and Sakura doing the same as they eventually made the flames go down. Sakura was crying… Sasuke didn't deserve such pain…

And Kei… he didn't deserve this as well. He was such a good man… and the dog. Tashi was his name if Sakura could remember. The sweetest dog that Sakura never really got to play with.

But something caught her eye as she saw a brown blur running form the bushes of the side of the house.

"Woof! Woof!" a dog whined. Sakura's face brightened up and Sasuke's grew confused.

"Tashi?" he whispered as the dog ran to him. Sakura smiled sadly… thank God he made it out.

The firemen finally released the teenagers, hoping that none of them would go near the fire.

"Who ever did this will pay," Sasuke growled holding Tashi to him. _Their life will end painfully._

* * *

This would be the start of revenge.

* * *

As soon as everything goes great, reality comes crashing in, jacking everything up. He was not okay.

Sakura offered him to stay at the warehouse until he gets better. Little did she know Sasuke wanted bloody revenge. Sakura thought he was sad about Kei's death… wait, not sad… more like _depressed._ He didn't take death like Sakura did

"Sasuke-kun, things will get better. Kei is peacefully in Heaven. I know he is," Sakura sobbed lightly. Sasuke frowned and kissed her softly.

"I know," he said, "He was there for me all my life…"

It's been four days since the fire. And Sasuke has been quiet… more than usual. Tomorrow will be Christmas, and Sakura got enough money for her dad to go to rehab. Not the expressive ones, but a good one that will help her father with the problems that he has.

Sakura hugged Sasuke and didn't say anything, until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" she called. And Pein walked in.

"Sakura we have certain matters to discuss. In my office," he said. Sakura nodded then looked at Sasuke.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he got up from the bed and left.

_In Pein's office._

Konan and Sasori were already in the office, while Sakura and Pein walked in. she sat in one of the office chairs across from the desk as Konan began.

Sakura mentally sighed. She hasn't worked this hard since the first week of being in the Akatsuki.

Sasuke saw a shadow as he continued to walk to nowhere.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" a girl called Sasuke squinted to see Alli waving at him.

"Taking a walk," he simply said.

"I'm sorry about your mansion it was on the news and such. Do you have someone to live with?"

Sasuke was pretty mad. It was on the news? Well, this was just great. He really didn't feel like people bugging him about it, and now it's on the news. Shoot, he hoped that not many people really watched the news like he did.

"My girlfriend's house," he answered. Alli mentally frowned.

"Let me tell you something. I saw who burnt you house." Alli said innocently.

"Who." Sasuke's anger grew.

"I was taking a walk, then I saw the leader of the Akatsuki around your house! I didn't think much of it but."

"Pein…" Sasuke hissed. He was about to walk away until Alli stopped him from doing so.

"You aren't going to fight him are you? He's out of your league! Hey… I know someone who wants to take down Pein too. Perhaps he can train you," Alli stated.

Sasuke barely turned towards her, "Who is it?" He will do anything to make Pein pay.

"Orochimaru…" she smirked.

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick tock…_

Sakura and Kisame just got done tagging on a billboard. They were both starving.

"So your little boyfriend's house went on fire eh? Was it a pretty sight?" Kisame grinned.

"No, the butler that has known him all his life. We had to give Tashi to a shelter," she frowned.

"Tashi?"

"His dog," Sakura answered.

"The boy's moping around isn't he? The kid needs to suck it up. Things happen."

"He last his parents and Kei was the only one there for him and he is dead. Sasuke feels dead with him."

"Hn, Tayuya's dead and you only needed less than a whole day," Kisame grunted.

"That's me. You forget our lifestyle is different than others," Sakura said.

"Ah... you're right about that," Kisame agreed. They experience death all the time. It wasn't anything different to them when I love one dies. Oh so Kisame thought. Sakura still had for emotions and showed them, but she also kept them in check.

They walked back to the warehouse as Sakura made her way to the room. She was hoping Sasuke to be there, but when she got there, no one was there… She took out her cell phone that Sasuke gave her, and speed dialed his number. She waited for like 2 minutes until it when to voice mail. She rung up and threw the phone on the bed.

"Dang Sasuke-kun. I understand you are depressed but there is no reason for this…" Sakura sighed. She decided to visit her father. Hopefully he would be sober.

Orochimaru was very pleased by this. Seeing Sasuke Uchiha in front of him, wanting to be trained to help him take down Pein. He had to admit, he is very pleased with Alli's work.

"Great job, Alli. Please leave me and Sasuke to talk, ne?" Orochimaru grinned. Alli nodded and walked out the room leaving Sasuke and Orochimaru left in the room.

"Sasuke… I am Orochimaru… leader of Sound. Famous gang of Konoha. I have heard your want to be trained to take down Pein, eh?"

"Hn, yeah…"

"Well then, you look tough for your age so I will take you as my student. You will be living here now got it? Unless… you don't want to."

"I am already living with someone. No thanks."

"And who is this someone?"

"None of your concern." Sasuke said sternly to him. Sasuke didn't know if Sakura would be mad if he was in a gang of his own. But why would she? She's in a gang herself so she honestly has no reason too. Sasuke sighed.

"Really. I will respect your space. But I don't want you telling everyone about us. Got it?"

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted. Orochimaru dismissed Sasuke as he made his way to Sakura's place. Sasuke had a lot on his mind about this. Kinda… anger was blinding him, not letting him think straight.

Sasuke got back to the warehouse to be questioned by Konan, "Uchiha… where were you? Sakura was worried about you," she asked.

"None of your business lady," Sasuke growled. Konan's eyes narrowed.

"Actually it is child. We don't like you… or trust you, but guess what? We love Sakura because she is our sister. So we are only having you here because she loves you. I suggest you don't do anything to anger us." She said sternly.

"Hn, I was going out for a walk," he said and walked pass her to go see Sakura in her room. Sakura was lying on her bed reading a book. Sasuke walked in to see her staring at the book. She just ignored him... and didn't even stop to look at him. Sasuke rose an eye brow at her actions. But then again, is wasn't surprising.

"Had a nice walk?" she asked dryly. Sasuke grunted and sat on the bed.

"What's up with you? I understand he died in the fire but that doesn't mean that you have to acting like this… Sasuke-kun. I'm worried about you," Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes softened, "I'm sorry Sakura… I don't mean to worry you." He hugged her and Sakura was still not sure. She knew that something was going with him. But she didn't want to yank information out of him.

"Just understand that if you need to talk… just talk to me. I love you," she kissed his forehead like he always did to her, and got up.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Visited my dad… he wasn't home though… I thought that I should, yenno… give the present to him early. I hope he isn't doing anything reckless." Sakura said worried about her father. Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm sure he will." He said. Sakura bopped him in his head.

"Oi, don't be an ass," she scolded. Sasuke groaned. Dang, the girl always hits hard.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and rubbed his throbbing head. Sakura laughed and threw her arms around him.

"You're so cute when your hurt." She stated looking into his eyes.

"Really now. That makes me feel SO much better." He grunted playfully. Sakura laughed.

"It should. I'm not saying you know ugly when you get hurt." She said.

"Eh… I think I should be 'cute' all the time. Not just when I get hurt." He said, smirking.

Sakura laughed and hugged him tighter and drifted into a nap. Sasuke looked down at his girlfriend and sighed. He hoped that he didn't have to tell her that he was going to kill Pein. Because he knew that she would be super pissed. And most likely would get in his way. And that would be ghastly.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling lost in thought. He was now in a gang… but he didn't feel so good about it. But being him, he ignored the feeling in his stomach. He also fell asleep with Sakura under him.

The next day was Christmas. Sakura woke up Sasuke, shaking him like crazy.

"Wake up!!!! IT"S CHRISTMAS!!" she yelled over and over again. Sasuke finally grunted and got up to see a present in his face, with Sakura holding it.

"Open it Sasuke-kun!!" she giggled and handed him the box. He took the box and smiled at Sakura then opened it. He smiled widely. It was a new skateboard since he never really had one. Also, there was an old photo of him and his family.

"Where did you..."

"I also may have stopped by your house and looked around. This was the only thing that didn't get burnt... I was lucky," she grinned brightly. Sasuke smiled and hugged Sakura so tight as if he didn't want to let go... which he didn't.

"I am so happy to have you here," he mumbled into her hair and pulled out a small box from under the bed. "Open"

Sakura opened the tiny box and gasped. It was a promise ring. It had a pink diamond that was carved into a cherry blossom petal. She smiled at him and hugged him as he did to her.

"This is so sweet of you! Thank you so-"

"Let me explain... I got this because no matter what... I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. " he said lowly. Sakura looked up at his face and saw that he was blushing. Sasuke _never_ blushes. This took Sakura by surprised. _Wow, he really means it. I'm so glad to finally have someone like him. This can't get any better._ Sasuke didn't understand, that because of him... it was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Wad up suckaz. Thnx fo reading and all. **

**yup.**

**super.**

**f-ing.**

**duper.**

**Aiight then, 'til next time!!!**


	16. Soccer Sucks

**Well, another chapter here. This is more of a filler chapter. Yenno not much happens but yeah.... Sometimes we NEED these things... oh and another thing, it's not as long as my other chapters, but suck it up! The next chapter makes up for it:D**

**REVIEW WEINNER JUICE!!!! Tell me it sucks, it rocks, or both, SOMETHING. I need to know what I need to work on so say SUMTHING!!!**

* * *

Later on that day, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to Sakura's old home. She hoped that her dad wasn't going to be mad so that she could get him to the rehab center. Finally they got to the house and she knocked on the door, to have an old (in their eyes) man come up to the door known as Sakura's father. There was no drink in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, dad…" she smiled sadly at him. He was completely sober and he frowned.

"Where were you, devil child?" he asked in an icy tone. Sasuke growled but Sakura held up her hand to signal him to stop. She didn't want her father to be out to get Sasuke just because of something so… unimportant as a growl.

"I wanted to take you to your gift daddy," she grinned at him. Sakura's father looked at her in a pained expression on his face. It made him feel weird at the fact that his daughter was so excited about this. He got presents from Sakura but she seemed more excited about whatever this present was than the others.

"Okay," he said sadly. He never really ever got her anything after her mom died. It was uncanny of him to be doing this… like, being polite to Sakura. He did it randomly, which is not a lot of the time.

"Get in the car."

They drove in the car while Sakura gave him directions. Of course trying to not sound bossy or anything to piss the guy off. Sasuke was silently watching the two interact. He was staggered that her father didn't blow up on her and such. He just looked out the window and finally saw the rehab center.

Sakura father didn't have any idea what was going on, "Why are we here?" he sounded kind of infuriated. He stared at her for a moment and began talking… er, yelling.

"You think I _need_ this child? How dare you disrespected me young lady!" he yelled and had tears coming from his eyes, "Is this your way of saying I'm a horrible father?"

"Of course not! Are you too scared to admit that you have a drinking problem?" Sakura cried.

"Dang… I don't need this. Hope you don't come home. Because if you do… you won't be walking for a while." He threatened and growled, "Get in the car." Sasuke was about to jump the dude, but decided not to.

The ride to his house wasn't so good. Sakura and her dad were having an argument about it, as Sasuke still said nothing. He didn't want to get in the business, which was none of his concern, but if this man laid a hand on Sakura… it would be over in a second. He can guaranty that.

Sakura's father dropped them off somewhat blocks away from his house and drove off. Sakura's eyes were in tears. How dare that man do such a thing to her? She was only trying to help him.

"It's all good, it ain't nothing to worry about," Sakura frowned and wiped her tears away.

"Perhaps he will get better on his own?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I trust his judgment. Now shall we go and see Ino and them? I have presents for them and such." She asked as they walked back to the warehouse. Sasuke nodded and Sasuke took out his phone and texted Ino. He basically told her to meet at her house… since she had the bigger house and most likely has a Christmas tree.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke! I heard about your house and all!" Ino yelled to Sasuke as they walked into the door. Sakura sighed and looked up at Sasuke.

"It's not like I can't get another as quickly as in burnt." Sasuke grunted and sat on the couch. The others came shortly after Sasuke and Sakura came to the house. Naruto, being himself… was the loudest to come through the door.

"Oi!!! Should we open the door or knock!!?" he yelled from outside the house.

"It would be better to knock," Hinata said in her normal soft tone of voice.

"KNOCK ON THE DOOR? Okay! If you say so…" Naruto yelled even louder, (A/n: if possible… wait, it is possible cuz it's N-A-R-U-T-O!!!)

"Sakura, please open the door," Ino said from the kitchen as Sakura got up to go open it.

"Hinata! NO ONES AT THE DARN DOOR!" Naruto said nervously. Er. Yelled nervously.

"Naruto! Calm down, boy." Sakura laughed as she opened the door. He ran it and hugged Sakura tightly… too tightly.

"Get off dobe," Sasuke grunted and pulled Naruto away from Sakura. Sakura giggled.

"Don't be jealous, it's Christmas…" she grinned.

"Hn, I don't care if it's a holiday or not…" he said, "You will always be mine. And _never_ touch that idiot."

"Oi! I ain't no idiot!!! I'm way smarter than you TEME!!" Naruto growled. Sakura sighed. They went on and off like this for the next 10 minutes until Sakura held both by the necks. Sasuke grunted as Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"Shut up… let's have a _peaceful_ Christmas ne?" Sakura said moving them to the kitchen, where Ino had a lot of food already made. Sasuke sat by the island as Shikamaru did too. There were only two seats to the area… so the others just sat at the kitchen table.

They ate and talked with each other during the nice Christmas morning… er, well it was almost noon at the time…After they had their Christmas lunch and opened all the gifts, TenTen really wanted to do something fun and productive.

They were sitting in the living room, until TenTen brought it up.

"Hey guys... how 'bout we play some soccer. Wouldn't it be fuuun!!?" she said, clearly exhilarated by her own idea. Neji nodded in agreement. Shikamaru groaned. Clearly not in the mood to be doing such things.

"Okay," Hinata and Ino said together. And Sakura and Sasuke said whatever.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Naruto hopped up and down on the couch like a little kid. Sakura knew TenTen was a tomboy and played all the sports. She grinned, knowing this was going to be a comical game of soccer.

* * *

They made their way to Ino's rather huge backyard with a pool, spa and grass area, a perfect spot for a game of soccer. TenTen went into a storage room, which had a soccer ball in it. Sasuke hugged the shivering Sakura. She was yet to be used tot the weather. It was about 40 degrees and the snow clouds were out.

In Las Vegas, the coldest it gets during the day is in the high 60's or low 70's. To her, this was suicide.

TenTen made her five friends line up for teams, facing her.

"Well. I'll have Sakura be the other team captain. You will go against me," she said kicking the ball to Sakura as she caught it effortlessly.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Then I get Neji," TenTen smirked.

"C'mon Naruto," Sakura smiled. She knew Naruto hyper energy will come in handy.

"I got Ino," TenTen said. Ino is really good at making a hot and kicking hard.

"Hinata."

"Shikamaru, then," TenTen said. Though he is lazy as hell, he is a good player and very clever when it came to coming up plans.

"Let's go kids," Sasuke smirked as the two teams got into a circle to discuss the plan for the game. Sakura began to put out ideas.

"How 'bout Hinata can be the goalie. Sasuke up front with me, and Naruto will be by Hinata because I know he can run to the other side of the field in no problem. Is that all good?" she asked.

They all nodded and got started with the game.

**(A/n: I know y'all don't care about the game as I don't either... -.- So I will just skip to the end.)**

The score was 17 to 15, with Sakura's team was winning. TenTen's jaw almost dropped. _How did she do that?_

Personality, soccer wasn't Sakura's sport. She more of a basketball girl, but she never said she wasn't good at it.

She wanted to kick the ball in, so she sat it down on the ground and ran then kicked the ball do the field. Of course this had everyone running. TenTen bounced the ball lin her chest to stop it. **(A/N: is that called something!?! Like Sakura, Imma basketball girl:)**

TenTen dribbled the ball down the field to meet Hinata, Sakura goalie. TenTen gathered as much strength as she could and kicked the ball towards the goal. Sakura ran in front of the ball, only to be hit straight in the face. The force of the ball made Sakura fall to the ground.

"Uh..." she groaned holding her cheek, "Good Kami..." Sasuke ran up to Sakura and stared at her.

"You okay?" he asked smirking.

"Ah... dizzy..." Sakura mumbled trying to get up. TenTen ran up to the scene.

"Oh Kami forgive me Sakura!" she wailed, keeping her friend up.

"Eh... it's okay..." she rubbed her cheek, "Soccer sucks!"

* * *

**And there it is... yup. I am sorry for my lazyness. -.- Eh, no Im not. xD**

**Review!**

**or else I'll take yo lunch money. :D**


	17. Sound verses Akatsuki: Tension

**Welcome and Welcome. enjoy this chapter... it took me FOREVER t write it. I promise the next will be a hell lot better. cuz that's like when all the action happens and crap. Well, don't be no stranger... REaD anD rEviEW!!**

:O

:P Punk.... -.-

* * *

Sakura was pretty glad to be back at school, almost. Winter break _was_ fun, but she got a cold the day after Christmas, because of the fact that she was playing soccer in the cold. Not the greatest idea ever, will she try that ever again?

Most likely not.

The amusing thing is that none of the others got sick after their oh-so-great game of soccer. Sakura would question this but now was not the time. The music was pumping up and getting everyone hype. The song that was playing was one that Sakura heard on the radio a lot of times, I Make Her Say by Kid Cudi. Lady GaGa was in the song, which was okay she thought. She **(A/n: Who's really a HE. Yes, Lady GaGa has testosterone. Honestly I'm not all surprised. I KNEW something was off about her... him:)** made the song sound like it has a dry recording sound. Which is really great for street dancing.

Karin and Ami were yet again, sending her deadly glares that Sakura was not receiving, due to the fact the she was playing attention to the battles. They were still mad at the fact that Sasuke and Sakura were STILL together. Ami and Karin walked up to Sakura and glared at her some more. Sakura looked up to see the two and smiled.

"Don't be acting like you're all cute and shit just because your little gang is here," Karin spat.

"Heh, reminds me of the first day of school ne, Ami? I'm sure you remember the time when you tried to make me feel all small and such. Too bad though. Like last time, it wouldn't work this time... ah, what am I saying... I speak better will actions then words right?" Sakura grinned and clenched her fist.

"I'm sure it end the same way," Ami smirked.

"Bite me bitch," Sakura smirked equally. She wasn't going to try to look at scared and stuff. If they BOTH want a piece of her at the same time then let it roll.

Ami clenched her fist and growled, "Ugh, you are _so_ luck I'm not in the mood Haruno." And with that, they both walked away.

Sakura looked over as they both left. She laughed to herself. They were always entertaining her it was amusing as hell. Sakura left the Freeze Circle, and went to the table with Naruto and them. As she arrived she noticed Alli was there again, and sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura! Nice of you to join us," Alli said, smirking. Sakura nodded and sat next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sent Sakura a look saying that he didn't have a good idea about Alli. But Sakura smiled, and mouthed the words, _I know how to deal with it. _

"Sasuke-kun, wanna go outside with me? I'm hecka tired from dancing," she grinned. Sasuke nodded and got up with Sakura and left. As they were leaving the cafeteria, Sakura turned back to see Alli get up from her seat, glaring a Sakura with a frown.

_I don't have a good feeling about that girl. _**_Me either girl! Should I pound her?!_ **Inner yelled to Sakura_._ Sakura chuckled at her Inner_. No, cause she ain't did anything too bad yet, I need proof you know. **No you don't, I just know she's brain washing everyone! **-Sigh- You are acting stupid yet hyper again, calm down Inner._

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to outside. It wasn't as cold as usual, which was quite weird. Sasuke had his glaze sitting on Sakura.

"Something is bothering you, isn't there?" Sasuke asked and sat down against a tree. Sakura did the same, sitting next to her boyfriend.

"I don't have a good feeling about that girl, Alli. I mean, I'm not judging her... it's just..." Sakura tried explaining herself to Sasuke. He just chuckled at Sakura and turned to Sakura.

"You aren't jealous are you dear Sakura?" he asked smirking widely. Sakura face turned red and she looked away from Sasuke.

"No! I just don't have a good feeling about her, stupid!" Sakura said, as she shuddered. The cold was finally hitting her. And she thought it wasn't that cold outside, oh how wrong she was. Then Sasuke's face was right in front of hers, he smirked and gave her a light kiss on her nose.

"It's fine, I won't ever chose her or ANYONE before you. Unless it's myself," he said as Sakura rolled her eyes. Sometimes Sasuke could have such a big ego... wait... that's all the time. Never mind then...

Sakura bobbed Sasuke on the head and giggled, "I wish you would."

* * *

Sasuke was now watching as Sakura was dancing to a soundtrack that she made on her ipod that Sasuke got her. It amazed him that she could move her body the way of which she did. Sakura was dancing to some reggae songs from the ipod. Sasuke closed his eyes... he had a headache... and it wasn't getting any better.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and turned down the music.

"You okay?" she asked.

Sasuke yawned and nodded, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem it. Here, I'll turn off the music." she said and turned off the ihome which was palying the music from her ipod. (A/n: for you people who don't know what an ihome does...) She crashed on the bed next to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"You know... if you want to take a nap then you can." Sakura said.

"So you can rape me in my sleep? I think not." Sasuke grumbled as Sakura's face went red as blood. (A/n: bad example. Here... change it to... idk an apple?)

"You ass I don't think like that!" she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush. Sasuke grinned slightly and turned to Sakura.

"No need for rude names," Sasuke said and snuggled into the pillows. Suddenly Sasuke's phone vibrated. Sasuke picked up the phone and glanced at the caller ID, he frowned. Itachi was calling him for something reason. It most likely had something to do with the fire. He looked at Sakura and answered the phone.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, I heard about the fire. How's everyone? Are you okay? Where is everyone? Where is Kei?"

"Everyone? I don't know, but Kei died in the flames. I'm okay, I'm at Sakura's place." Sasuke said lowly. His heart clenched when talking about Kei. He just wanted to forget.

"That's unfortunate. Kei was such a good man." Itachi said, "Anyways, I'm having the house rebuild in a different location. I put 100 grand into your debt card. So buy whatever you need. Merry late Christmas. I'll give yo the address later litttle bro." and with that, Itachi hung up the phone. Sasuke sighed and threw the phone on the pillows. Sakura looked worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Itachi is having the house rebuild. And I now have 100 grand plus the 20 grand I had in my debt card." he said bored and looked at the ceiling while laying on the bed. Sakura did the same.

"That's good news. Now everything can go back to normal," she said with a smile. Sasuke frowned. Nothing will ever go back the same. If only Sakura knew what was coming.

A knock was heard at the door as Sakura yelled 'Come in'. Pein arrived and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Sasuke. You could feel and see the tension in the air. Sakura was confused the most. She didn't understand why these two would be pissed at each other when they barely talk in the first place.

_Wow, they really don't like each other. _Inner sneered at the comment. _**No SHIT Sakura. Look, remember that Pein had a bad feeling about Sasuke-kun? That's why they are acting like this. **Makes sense I guess._

"Pein? What do you need?" Sakura asked and sat up.

"We are having a meeting right now." he said, not even looking at her. His glare was still on Sasuke.

"Alright then," she sighed and got up. Sasuke did also.

"I'm going out. I'll see you soon Sak," he kissed her nose and left the house. Sakura sighed.

"Let's get this meeting over with Pein."

* * *

The wind wipped around Sasuke as if a tornado is emerging. But of course that was likely. Tornados never appear in Konoha. Not for as long as Sasuke has been here.

He didn't feel cold, but his heart did.

Sasuke was making his way towards Orochimaru's hideout so he could train and such. He was still pumped up from seeing Pein. Pein knew something was up, he had to be more careful about where he went and who's watching him, so he doesn't get caught.

"S-Sasuke... you're here, excellent." a voice said from the shadows. Sasuke allready knew it was Orochimaru. He growled.

"Let's just get this over with," he demanded. Orochimaru grinned.

"As you wish..."

* * *

Sakura was annoyed at the situation that she was in.

Pein was also annoyed, but he had no choice but to do what he had to do.

"An assassin mission... this is just great." Sakura mumbled. Pein sighed.

"You need to do this Sakura. I know you don't like to kill but we need the Leaf gang to disappear." he said sternly. "They will become a problem as they already are."

This was true... according to Hidan. Leaf were gathering together to try to take down the Akatsuki.

"And it is not a solo mission. Hidan and Sasori will be there to assist you," Pein said, "You have two weeks." The three nodded.

Sakura sighed. _I can't believe that I have to go and kill off the Leaf gang... Just us three... against a WHOLE gang._ Inner Sakura nodded with Sakura._** But you have done worst back in Las Vegas. Remeber that time when**... I don't want to remember. I think I puked after THAT. **Shhh, Pein 'bout to talk some more.**_

"Sakura, I need to have a word with you..."

* * *

Sasuke dodged a punch that was coming for him and landed one on Jugo's shoulder. Jugo didn't ever flinch or wince in pain. This annoyed Sasuke. Then Sasuke flew back a couple of feet. He got up as quickly as he could only to be kicked again.

Jugo picked Sasuke up by the collar and grinned.

"You're wea-ACCKKK!" he yelled as Sasuke punched his nose, causing Jugo to drop Sasuke. Sasuke launch a fist full of anger as he continuosly punched Jugo in the gut.

Jugo eventually couldn't defend himself because Sasuke was so quick. Jugo grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him forward, causing him to lose balance. Sasuke then kicked Jugo's hand and held a kunai to his neck. Sasuke's eyes were blazing red.

"Game over."

* * *

**So sorry for any mistakes I had to type this quick! I'm going to a party soon and I need to get ready. thank you for the GREAT reviews peeps. Bye. Love y'all**


	18. Sound verses Akatsuki: Broken

**Sorry for the long wait. lots of homework and shit. anyways. here we go!**

**sorry for any mistakes. this was kinda done quickly.**

* * *

Sakura stared at Pein with a rather annoyed look on her face.

Why?

Because of the fact that he is being overprotective and is giving her all these stupid rules and crap to follow. She might be the youngest of the Akatsuki members, but the one thing that she was not was _weak. _She could handle herself just fine.

"I have a curfew? What the HECK!" Sakura growled, restraining herself from yelling at him.

"Hai. This can reduce the possibilities of an accident happening to you. You should be thanking me," he said.

"Pein, I'm not a little girl anymore. I am sure that…"

"You will obey these rules unless I gave to permission to do so." He stated in a bored tone, one that didn't leave room for argument. Sakura sighed and gave up.

"Fine. I _suppose_ I can follow these… rules." She said as Pein got up to leave. He mumbled a 'good' and left the meeting room. Sakura grabbed her pencil and crushed it with as much force as possible, causing it to shatter into many pieces. She was steaming. And Inner Sakura was slowly rising into her personality.

Sasuke blocked yet another kick coming from Jugo. This was a hard thing to do. Why? Jugo is strong and can knock someone out with just one punch. But Sasuke was not just anyone. He had been training quite a lot lately. Sasuke delivered his own punch to Jugo's firm stomach, causing him to wince in pain.

Jugo then delivered punch after punch, trying to get a good kick on Sasuke. Sasuke finally caught one of Jugo's punches and twisted his wrist while kicking his face at the same time. Jugo fell to the floor hard and was panting. They had been at it for at least three hours straight. Sasuke put his hands on his knees, as he was also panting of exhaustion.

Orochimaru had an amused expression on after seeing these two fighting, "S-Sasuke-kun. I need to talk to you in private. Meet me in my office." Then Orochimaru disappeared out of sight. Sasuke groaned and walked to Orochimaru's office.

"What do you need," Sasuke demanded, standing at the doorway.

"To be able to defeat Pein, I am going to need information on the Akatsuki. So tell me," he grinned evilly.

Sasuke honestly didn't have a good feeling about telling Orochimaru anything. What if he tried to lay his hands on Sakura? Oh, like Sasuke would let _that_ happen in a million years. He wouldn't let any of the Sound people hurt her. Besides, Orochimaru just wants Pein gone not the entire Akatsuki members. He sighed and decided to tell Orochimaru anyway.

Orochimaru smirked at this. Sasuke was finally going to be his… even if it meant to cut out every little bond. Starting with Sakura, his little girlfriend. As Sasuke left, Orochimaru thought to himself. _This is a really good idea. Just think about it. Sasuke-kun with me, his only purpose to…_Then Orochimaru frowned. How would he get Sasuke to stay with him after Pein is killed? Perhaps tell more lies? Orochimaru wasn't so sure about this. Then an idea popped into his head. _Sasuke is not in a good relationship with his brother. What if he knew the truth about their deaths?_ Orochimaru finally grinned. That would be a great idea.

Sasuke then walked back to the warehouse. It was almost midnight, and he knew Sakura would be worried about him. He opened the door to see Sakura sitting at the dining room table looking sad, but that was an understatement. She was annoyed, tired, worried, concerned, and angry, anything in those lines. She looked up to see Sasuke staring back at her, and he has yet to say a word.

"Where were you? I was worried about you!!!" Sakura asked sternly, trying to hide the fact that she was very irritated with him.

"Out, that is all you need to concern yourself with." He said with a bored face plastered on. Sakura growled, she was NOT taking THAT for an answer.

"Out… out can mean anything. Can you just tell me? I'm just…"

"I told you I was out, and I can back unharmed. So there is nothing is further discuss. Go to bed. It's late." He said and left the room. Sakura growled, she honestly wanted to throw herself at him and beat the living daylights out of him. But she restrained herself from doing so. She grabbed another pencil and crushed it in her hand.

_"_**I'll beat him into a…" **Inner Sakura was ragging out. Today was not the best day, but maybe things won't get too bad.

* * *

Sakura then woke up the next day to see Sasuke gone. He most likely got up before her and left. He probably didn't want to deal with her. Thinking this just pissed Sakura off. So she stopped thinking about it when she heard her name being called.

"Sakura, wake up! You have an hour to get ready and come down for breakfast!" Konan's motherly voice was heard from the kitchen. Sakura smiled, she could always count on her friends to make her smile and feel better without trying. Sakura got up from the bed and grinned.

"Be there in a sec!"

School was as normal as it got in the morning: Naruto complaining about having to come to school in the first place and Ino telling the poor guy to hush it. Normal… yeah. Sakura approached the gang with a smile and punched Naruto lightly on the arm.

"Hey guys," she greeted as they greeted back. Ino smiled at Sakura,

"Someone seems to be having a good day."

"I guess you can call it that. I mean… Sasuke has been a jerk lately but I'm not going to let something so stupid put my mood down," Sakura said, and she meant every word of it. Why would she let something so little get to her? She was not the type of person to sit there and worry about Sasuke all the time. She had her own things to worry about and such.

"I can't believe you are just going to sit there and let that happen. He could be…" Ino was cut off.

"It's none of your business woman. How about you calm down, you know Sasuke is going through a lot." Shikamaru sighed. Ino rolled her eyes, saying nothing to him about the convocation.

A random kid went up to Sakura, "Hey… Sakura right? Uh, Sai wanted to see you in the gym. Something about dance competition?"

"Okay," Sakura turned to her friends, "I'll see y'all later." She nodded and ran over to the gym. She was as confused as her friends about this. _What does Sai really want?__** I don't know but something doesn't seem right here. **__Well, there is no point of running if there is something going on. _Inner nodded it agreement.

She made her way to the gym to see no one there, only Sai and Jugo. Sakura groaned. She should have not even come if she was going to deal with… this.

"You need me for something?" Sakura growled and got into defense mode. For all she knew, they both could attack at any moment.

Sai grinned at Sakura and stepped a little forward, "We just want to enforce your punishment of still not breaking up with Sasuke." He smirked and Jugo appeared before her.

"C'mon! Can we go outside? It's a little cold you know?" Naruto yelled. Neji nodded in agreement. They moved their location to where the freshman lockers were. Ino was surprisingly not punching Naruto upside the head for being so loud. For, she had a bad feeling in her stomach about Sakura's departure. Ino excuses herself from the group and went in search of Sakura.

_Now where did that boy said Sai needed her?_ She saw a few kids gossiping and she hid behind some lockers and eavesdropped on them.

"Yeah, Sakura is really going to get it now." One girl said.

"Good, I hope Sai does jack up her face," another girl said, she had blonde hair and black eyes.

"Where is he gonna jump her at? The Gym?"

"I guess so. I wish we could watch it, but Sai doesn't want to make a big deal out of it." That's all Ino needed to hear. She slyly took off to the gym as fast as she could. **(A/N: I know that part was kind of… retarded -.- But yeah. DEAL WITH IT IM TIRED:)**

Her back hit the wall in such great force from being pushed against it. Causing pain to surge down her spine as she groaned. Sakura would not give up though… she was strong. She dodged Sai's punch and kicked Jugo in the thigh, hoping to slow him down. Thank kami it did slow him down as she finally got the chance to take out kunai and gain some distance from the two.

Sai withdrew his kunai also, still having that same smirk wearing on his lips. He dashed forward trying to land the kunai onto Sakura's fragile skin, but she was too fast for that. Gathering as much energy as possible she thrust the kunai forward hitting his kunai protecting him.

Jugo comes and punches Sakura square in the face, causing her to fly a couple of feet. She quickly got up and wiped the blood from her mouth and smirked. Sai was confused until he took a look at Jugo, on the floor unconscious.

"What did you do?" Sai frowned.

"Simply hit a pressure point while he punched me. He is not as fast as me." Sakura said, "Most people aren't."

"We will see about that girl." He said and ran up to Sakura and tried to punch her. Sakura dodged the punch once again and smiled, then her eyes widened. Blood trickled down her back, while there was a huge shot of pain from her neck.

"What..." she gasped, as Sai smiled. Faker.

"Looks like I'm not like most people eh?" he said as the kunai was coming towards her. Sakura tensed as she saw Ino running towards them.

"Sai! You little…PUNK!" she yelled and punched him in his gut making him double over. Ino growled and grabbed Sai by the neck.

"When I'm finished with you…" she started until Sakura groaned. Ino looked over to see her friend on the floor, holding her neck in tenderness. She dropped Sai to the ground and ran to Sakura. "C'mon. Let's go to the bathroom."

Ino was finally done bandaging Sakura's wound on her neck. It was throbbing greatly, but Sakura chose to do her best to ignore the pain. She turned over to her friend with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Ino I…" Sakura began until Ino cut her off in a quick second.

"What was that back there? Why would Sai want to fight you? Does this have to do with your gang or Sasuke? I want answers, no sorry excuses." Ino said sternly. It was only because of the fact that she was worried about her friend that she would ask such questions. She wanted to know and understand more about Sakura.

Sakura stayed silent for a second. Thinking up what she should say to Ino, "Sai is working with Ami and Karin to try to breakup me and Sasuke. They would do anything to get us to break up. This has nothing to do with the Akatsuki."

"Really… then why didn't you say anything?" Ino asked.

"It had nothing to do with you guys. Why would I drag my friends into my own dilemma? That would prove me as selfish."

"No it won't. We were all worried about you all the time. We just don't show it. Next time, will you at least tell us?" Ino almost pleaded.

"I can't promise. But I will try," Sakura said softly and then received a big hug form Ino.

"I know you are a good person even if you are in a gang. I'm glad we are friends." Ino grinned as Sakura chuckled.

"Me too pig."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't hanging out at the same lunch table with Naruto and the group today, he was hanging out around his locker, catching up on a reading assignment**. (A/n: Sakura is rubbing on him.)** Some other kids approach their locker, which is somewhat close to his. They were talking pretty loud, so Sasuke was able to hear their convocation.

"Sai is like super pissed dude." One boy said.

"Hm? Again? Is it because of that Haruno girl?" another asked.

"Yeah, he didn't get to beat her up like he wanted to. But she did get injured pretty badly." The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly I don't agree with it but what am I to do?"

"Sai is ruthless." The second boy shook his head as they both shut their lockers and left.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Sai attacking Sakura huh? Sai is going to get the beating of a lifetime. Sasuke got up and made his way to the cafeteria, were he knew Sakura would be hanging out at.

He ran as fast as he could to the table were Sakura was sitting at. He had to make sure this wasn't a lie. And it better be a lie. Because if it isn't, then Sai was going to die today. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and yanked her towards him.

"What did Sai do to you?" he yelled in anger. Sakura's eyes widened, half from shock that he found out and half from seeing a tint of red in his eyes.

"I… Sasuke-kun. Calm down," she said, worryingly. Sasuke's eyes traveled to Sakura's neck, where the bandages where barely soaked with blood.

"He did that didn't he? I'm going to kill that-!" Sasuke yelled until Naruto cutting him off.

"Wait. What happened? Sakura-chan?" he asked dumbly.

Sasuke growled and walked off out of the lunchroom, on a search to find Sai.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and ran after him. This was not looking so good. Sakura can feel Sasuke's anger radiating off of him. It was quite fearful. Sakura didn't want Sasuke to get into unnecessary trouble. She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him back.

"Sasuke. You better stop right now!" Sakura groaned trying to pull him back to her. But he just kept dragging her along.

"Well well well, isn't it the Uchiha." A voice sang. **(A/n: not literally dumb butt.) **Sakura looked up to see Sai smirking, even though it was clear that he had a black eye and some scars.

"How dare you touch what belongs to me." Sasuke growled and punched Sai in his other eye. Sai lost his balance and fell to the ground. Sasuke took this chance to jump him and continuously punch him. Sakura ran and tried to pull Sasuke off of Sai.

"S-Sasuke!!! Stop it!" she yelled as Sasuke ignored her and continued to beat the crap out of Sai. Each punch delivered on amount of hatred that Sasuke had gathered. Each punch delivered the amount of pain that Sasuke was feeling. And each punch delivered the amount of possessiveness that he has for Sakura. Sasuke finally stopped punching to find Sai not fighting anymore.

And he was dead.

Sakura gasped in shock of what Sasuke just did. She had tears in her eyes to see Sai dead, to see Sasuke's hatred, to see all of this happen before her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Do you love him or something?" Sasuke spat.

"No! How could you… you… kill him! You heartless jerk!" Sakura yelled, "How can you change… so much."

People gathered around to see Sai dead. It was quiet. No one said a word. The only thing you could hear were a few people crying.

"Don't act like you haven't killed anyone! You aren't so innocent as you think you are." Sasuke snapped at her. Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"It's not the same," she mumbled.

"Of course it is. You still took someone's life. You are still a murder." He said lowly. Sakura was all lost of words. Honestly, she knew the truth of how he was right. But he did it out of pure anger. And it scared Sakura.

She began to think about what Pein had said… slowly beginning to believe him.

* * *

**hardest chapter EVER! whew. anyways. thank you sooooo much for the reviews, that was real cool of y'all. i hope y'all enjoying the story. and i know this was sad but... idk. u can bear it right. xD anyways. i'm going to finish homework. so yeah.**

**peace out y'all:O**


	19. Game over suckers

**i know it's like not my normal schedule, but u know when you got stuff to do.... nothing is normally scheduled anymore.**

**I hope to get more reviews and crap:)**

**oh yeah. KEMILE!!! gurll~ im sorry you can't log in... that really sucks ass. but thank you for still reviewing:D your so kind to me :O**

**shit, anyways.**

* * *

A week and 5 days has past, bringing Sakura into a deep sigh. Sasuke has NOT been getting any better. His temper flares more and more by each pasting day, making it tough for Sakura to recognizing him anymore. He was not the same guy she met some months ago.

He still lived with her at the warehouse but was always out, somewhere out there. Sakura typically asks him where he is off too, but Sasuke never really says much… no surprise there. She even tried just to talk to him, but as the convocation molds into an argument, Sasuke gets annoyed and leaves Sakura to herself.

Her glaze was on the sky, watching the clouds sluggishly strolling by. In the sky she saw the face of her mom, smiling down at her. Sakura smiled too. Then her smile faded as her mom's face turns out to be a cloud. Sakura turned her head to the side, seeing a figure walking towards her.

"You seem deep in thought." Konan said quietly with a scowl, "Probably the Uchiha hindering your thoughts once again huh?"

"You are right Konan. He is…" she said and sat up to where she was sitting down. Konan dipped down and sat next to Sakura.

"He has a strong character and drive for… something. It would be hard to guild him away from whatever is troubling him." Konan said wisely, and waited for Sakura's response.

"But I don't even know what the heck is wrong with him. He's being a big baby." Sakura huffed. She didn't understand why this do was being so difficult. And she thought girls went through crap like this. Though she loved Sasuke to death, she just could not deal with his drama.

"Perhaps in the future things will unpick themselves." Konan narrowed her eyes, "And it won't be a good thing."

"Why is that?"

"I just feel it in my gut… this pain." She whispered and rose up, leaving Sakura to her original thoughts. Her glaze began on the sky once again… thinking about what Konan had said.

_I hope that is not the case._

Sasuke smirked as he landed another hit on his target. The teenage boy fell to the ground relentlessly, coughing up blood and struggling to get up. He gripped on cold concrete in confusion, knuckles turning pale. His eyebrows furrowed. The boy looked up into Sasuke's now reddish gray eyes, seeing no sympathy.

"W-Why are you doing this!!" he cried.

"Sorry…orders." And then Sasuke took out his gun and shot the boy in his head. Sasuke put his gun back at his waist and made a run for it. He ran a mile before slowing down to catch his breathe. He looked down at his hands and saw bloodstains on them. No surprise.

He went to the nearest store to use their bathroom to wash off. Sasuke suddenly felt not so good. The world seemed to be spinning ever so tenderly. His body was off balance for some reason, as blood rushed to his head. He then held a firm grip on the bathroom sink and stared at himself in the mirror, daring to look at himself in the eye.

"What happened to me?" he quietly asked himself. Sasuke brought water to his face and sighed. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore. And that is quite distressing to him. Sasuke decided to ignore the feeling and head back to Sound hideout. He needed to report the mission to Orochimaru anyway.

It was a normal day for school Sakura guessed. I mean, she didn't get to see Sasuke as much; he has been ditching class also. Sakura focused on the lesson on the board and began to take notes. She can't let Sasuke distract her in her schoolwork.

A couple of seats away Naruto saw Sakura as she stopped writing and day dreamed. He wouldn't be surprise if she were thinking about Sasuke, because he too had the raven-haired boy on his mind._ Where is the Teme? And what has he been doing?_ Naruto thought. He really missed his best friend greatly and decided to give him a call after school.

Sasuke was hanging out in Sakura's room after school. But she had not been there because she stayed after school to help some kids at dancing or whatever. He was actually glad, because she was going to complain to him and blah blah blah… he honestly didn't want to hear it.

Sasuke has a big ego and pride. So hearing Sakura saying how 'wrong' he was made him aggravated. He always told himself that he was doing the right thing… but when Sakura had to say something, it made him think more than he wanted to.

It also annoyed him of how much of a distraction she was to him. So creating a distance was greatly necessary right now.

Sasuke heard is phone ring, so he picked it up to look at the caller ID to see Naruto's name on there. He sighed, what did the wiener want to do huh?

"Hn."

"Teme!!! I haven't talked to you all day… all week… all-!"

"I get it. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point as usually ne? I was wondering… if you wanted to like hang out. Shoot some hoops. You know you want to!!"

"Your right for once. I do. Be there in a second dobe."

"Okay! See you there." Thus ending the convocation.

Sasuke shoved his phone into his pocket and smiled a little. Maybe this little game of basketball could get Sasuke's mind off of stuff.

So he made his way to the park and was there no less than 10 minutes. From a distance, he could see Naruto's bright yellow hair and his orange outfit… as usually.

Naruto threw the ball at Sasuke as Sasuke caught it effortlessly and smirked.

"Don't get too cocky. I've been training!" Naruto yelled and thrust his fist into the air with that huge silly grin on his face.

"We will see when you loss…" Sasuke said and advanced towards on the hoop, only to have Naruto blocking his way. Sasuke crossed Naruto and faked a shot, having Naruto fall for his trap as he made a jump shot.

Naruto growled and yelled in frustration, only making Sasuke chuckle. Some things never change with Naruto. He will always be that same goofy kid from back in the day. Sasuke smirked.

"C'mon, I thought you were going to beat me." He mocked and threw the ball to Naruto. Naruto growled, clearly determined to beat Sasuke.

"That's all you got?" Pein raised an eyebrow as he dodged another punch from Sakura. Pein twisted his body around dodging after flying punch from Sakura. At the same time, Sakura kicked Pein in the ankle, causing Pein to wince slightly from the pain. **(A/n: Haha. Pein is in PAIN. HA~er…) **Pein grabbed Sakura's wrist and threw her towards a nearby tree. She rebounded off the tree, landing gracefully.

Pein smirked and ran towards Sakura in blind speed. She almost didn't get enough time to predict what his next movement was, as he attempted to hit Sakura. She dropped to the ground, having her hands support her weight as she lifted up her legs to grabbed Pein's arm.

His eyes widened at this. _How… when did she learn how to do this! _He thought. Sakura's leg curved to stop him from pulling back his arm, and used to the other to hit at Pein's chest, sending him flying into a tree.

Sakura flipped up and smiled at her and turned towards the groaning Pein who was getting up from the blow, "I combined Capoeira and my original fighting style. Capoeira is a fight style, which combines elements of material arts, games, music and dance. As you know excel at breakdancing which truly helped me understand this fighting style."

Pein smiled at the girl. _She's growing up fast._ He walked towards Sakura and ruffled her hair; "I am pleased that you found a new style to your liking. But there is much more that you need to learn of course."

Sakura smiled, "Hai."

Pein got out a gun and pointed it at Sakura, "You will become faster than a bullet."

Sasuke made another shot into the basket. He was actually getting tired from their little game of basketball. Usually he would beat Naruto not even dropping a sweat or show any signs of exhaustion. Naruto has improved greatly yes, but he was still no match for Sasuke.

"Owf!" Naruto groaned as he tried to make a shot. The ball hit off the rim as both of the teenagers ran to get the rebound. Sadly, Sasuke was faster, thus able to get the rebound before Naruto could get his hands on the ball. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I hate how good you are. But that just means I need to practice more." He panted and tried to block a shot from Sasuke, but failed resulting of Sasuke making to shot.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned. "That was a pretty good game. I have fun!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment. He thought of it slightly weird to talk to his best friend like this, just because of the stuff that has been going on. But Sasuke smiled slightly at his friend. Naruto knew how to take Sasuke mind of the things, making him feel as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"Me too. Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto's grin only got bigger.

"Nope problem buddy."

"Ughh… I feel like crap." Sakura groaned out loud as she sat under a nearby tree to rest. Pein had declared the training session to be over because he had some files to organize and such. Sakura was glad that he did, she didn't feel like she could move at all.

Suddenly two figures appeared in front of her. Sakura frowned.

"Time for the mission to take care of Leaf?" Sakura asked, hoping they would say no. But she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Hidan said, "I know it's a pain in the fucking ass but let's just get this over with." Sasori nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, just let me take a bath ne?" Sakura got up slowly and made her way back into her room so that she could take a shower.

Sasuke looked at a text that he got from his brother, stating that the new mansion was built and gave him the address to it. Sasuke's eyes widened at the text. He felt someway relieved that he didn't have to stay with the other gang members anymore. He knew that they were catching on to him. This would be a great opportunity to get away from them. He quickly made his way to the mansion, to see Sakura getting out the shower.

"AGGHHH! SASUKE! LEAVE MY ROOM I'M NOT DRESSED!" she yelled and slammed the door in his face. It was a comical sight actually, not to Sasuke of course. Sasuke frowned slightly, well that was rude. Nonetheless he stood by the door, waiting for Sakura to open it again to let him in.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun… ugh, well… do you need something?" Sakura blushed as she opened to door so he could come in. And he did, and sat on the bed.

"Itachi said that the mansion is built. And he gave me the address to the house." He said, "And you are coming with me."

"Oh, and who said I wanted to come. Sasuke-kun, I'm not saying that I don't want to come with you, but I have a mission tonight. And I am still mad at you."

"For what."

"For being all distant then suddenly coming up to me like 'hey. Want to live with me now?'" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Maybe when I get back okay? I'll go with you to tour the mansion though. But after that I got to go."

"Fine," Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and called a cab to drive them to his house.

"Whoa! This place is bigger than your last mansion!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. It had a warm and homely aura to it, which made Sakura feel immediately welcomed.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. His brother really did a good job with the description to the workers. They walked around the house in silence though. Sakura didn't really talk to Sasuke as he did to her. She still held a usually smile though, as warm as the house.

"Thanks for the tour Sasuke-kun. (She kisses him on the cheek) I have to go now. See you at school." And with that, she left.

Sasuke sat on his bed and dropped his backpack on the floor and stared at the ceiling. _Things will never be the same. _

"Alright. Let's head out." Sakura whispered as her and the other two Akatsuki members made their way to the Leaf's base. It was quiet, and too quiet for Sakura's liking. She new something was up as the Hidan and Sasori did.

A kunai came flying from the alleyway towards Sakura. She caught it and frowned. Then a member known as Lee, stepped from the alley and frowned.

"So you are the intruder. The Akatsuki, I have heard of your gang." He says getting into a fighting position that Sakura has yet to see.

She cracked her knuckles and put on her black fighting gloves.

"And let the games begin." She said with a huge smirk on her face.

* * *

**haha~suckers. You get a cliffie:I well, i gotta finish my homework AGAIN! so yeah. peace out.**

**and....**

**ReViEW GuYS!!!!!**


	20. Break out

**I am terribly sorry for the LONG ass wait, seriously. I am turning 16 soon, and I've been planning for my party. And doing Homework. Sorry but School comes first, and the Quarter is ending so i had to get my grades up.**

**UP. I KNOW this chapter isn't the best but i WILL make it up for the next chapter... filled with action.**

EnjoY.

* * *

How long did this fight seem to last?

Not too long, Sakura had Lee on the ground panting like a dog. She smiled at him and picked him up by the collar. The dog boy, who Sakura learned that his name was Kiba, ran towards Sakura in blind speed. Sakura dodged his series of punches and then threw Lee at him. They both crashed into each other, tumbling on the ground. Sakura hopped a few feet away and took a good look at the situation that they were currently in.

Hidan was toying with Shino and some other older dude. He cursed louder than usual adding a grunt, each little hit he make on them. Sakura cursed, he needed to be quieter so that they didn't cause a commotion.

Sasori launch wire at another member, trapping them so that they didn't get the chance to do a thing. Sakura smiled; at least he wasn't being all spazzy like Hidan. A kick was launched at Sakura as she caught it. This was taking longer than it should be.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she saw a bystander watching their little get together. The man quickly took out his cell phone and dialed most likely the police. Sakura cursed, they needed to end this as soon as possible.

"Sasori, Hidan we need to wrap this up. This faggot called the police," Sakura hissed. This was really pissing her off. She ran up to the man and grabbed his collar, lifting him up with ease.

"You are going to pay for that," she growled. "I'm sorry… but… I can't let you live."

She threw him towards Hidan who was smirking at the pissed Sakura. "Dispose of him… fast." Sakura said as she and Sasori were thinking of an escape path so that the cops didn't find them. She heard sirens from the distance and ran out the alley with Sasori and Hidan on her tail. Pein was NOT going to like this.

"You what?!" he growled and slammed his hand on the desk in his office. They got back from the mission and where giving Pein the report. He did not like what he was hearing.

"The mission was failed…" Sakura said bluntly. She was tired… and she really didn't feel like dealing with this. She shifted a bit, feeling the dangerous aura Pein was giving off. This wasn't the first time she had seen Pein this mad.

"The mission was failed… that's too bad. I'm going to have to create a mission punishment then. Except for Sakura. You get a training session with me.

Sakura nearly fell over. ANOTHER training session with this dude? Pein didn't go so easy on her either. Sakura loved to train… but she didn't like training with Pein. She knew that hell was coming.

"Hai," Sakura bowed. She will have to accept it and move on.

"You are dismissed for now. I have to turn in the mission report to Konan so she could organize it. See you later Sakura." He smirked. Sakura almost have him the finger. She was not in the mood for all this shit to be happening to her. She sighed and left the office, making her way to her room.

It seemed a lot more spacious without Sasuke there. It was nice but not nice at the same time. Sakura missed him even though he was being a jerk lately. Sakura sat on her bed to think. She wanted to go back to Vegas. There is just WAY too much drama here in Konoha. Oh well.

She had school tomorrow and she was not ready for it.

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled and squeezed the girl in a bear hug. She wheezed out a 'hey' as she tried to breathe.

Naruto giggled like a little girl and let go of Sakura. "Sorry, you should have said something Sakura-chan."

"I couldn't even breathe! How could you tell me to talk?" she said to the boy. Naruto thought about what she had said and shrugged his shoulders, clearly not having an answer for that.

Ino came up to Sakura to hug her too.

"Hey chick." She grinned. They began to talk like they do every day. Spitting out jokes… just having a great time.

Sakura saw Sasuke from a distance approaching her; he suddenly embraced her, as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled out quietly so that only Sakura could hear. Her eyes widened. Did he just say that he was sorry? Whoa, is the world going to explode any minute now?

"I've been acting… out of line lately. You don't deserve to be treating in such a way." He said, face turning red. It was obvious that he wasn't so good at this type of stuff, and was embarrassed by it.

"I forgive you," Sakura said. She honestly did but she was still questioning the boy in her head. It was so sudden of him to come up and apologize to her. She smiled though. Maybe everything will be fine.

"Are you two love birds going to just stand there or are we going to hit the class?" Naruto yelled. Sakura blushed; she didn't even know that it was time to go. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto and grabbed Sakura's wrist rather roughly.

"C'mon, let's go to class."

Yup, it was kind of a normal day of school, if you can minus Sasuke not really making eye contact with Sakura that much. But Sakura didn't care at this point. Besides… he wasn't really lovey-dovey in public with Sakura anyway.

Kakashi-sensei was talking about chemistry stuff today, about ions and isotopes and such. Sakura didn't really care for chemistry but she still took notes. Today Kakashi rearranged seats, so she was now sitting by Naruto. Sasuke was across from her and Naruto's seat.

Naruto was deadly bored. Sakura found this quite amusing. She turned towards Naruto.

"Can you stop squirming around? I'm trying to learn something." She said in a whisper.

"Ugh… but this class is SO BORING." He whispered back. "Oh, I know… let's do a prank!"

Sakura had to think about this, a prank? That sounded fun, and it wasn't like Sakura wasn't bored either. Shoot, the last time he did a prank she was back in Vegas. Sakura grinned. She took out another sheet of paper and wrote on it so that Naruto could see.

**Okay prankster. What do you want to do?**

Naruto thought about it for a moment, and then wrote back to Sakura.

**Maybe we should pour some of that… AgNO3 stuff on him.**

-Naruto! That stuff is toxic and will stain his skin for at least a week! He would be tanner than you!

Naruto smirked.

That's the point… C'mon, it will be fun.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and mumbled a fine. Naruto grabbed the paper and drew a diagram of the classroom, and steps to achieve this goal. Sakura had to admit, Naruto was dumb as hell but he was clever… too clever.

"Alright. I'll distract him okay?" Sakura whispered as Naruto nodded. Sakura raised her hand as Kakashi called on her.

"Is it all good if I go to the restroom?" she asked. Kakashi nodded and resumed teaching. As Sakura got up from her desk, she took rocks with her and stuffed them in her pocket. **(A/N: Rocks? Why does she have rocks in her backpack? Btw: I'm not talking about drugs or money y'all.)**

Naruto grinned. Everything is going good right now…

About five minutes later, you hear loud popping noises as if someone of was throwing something.

**(A/N: I wonder who that can be)**

Kakashi darted up, on high alert. Naruto tried to suppress his laughter. This was funny as hell.

"Stay here class. I am going to be right back. Until then read chapter 5 in your books." And then he left the room in a rush.

Sakura saw Kakashi come out the classroom and threw rocks at him. Kakashi dodged them and sighed.

"Really Sakura? Why are you doing this?" he asked running towards her. Sakura took off in the opposite direction. Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to waste time on stupid things.

Kakashi made his way back to the classroom and groaned. His students were quite weird when they could be.

He kept walking and opened the door to get into the classroom. Something didn't feel right, but he dismissed the feeling.

From inside the classroom Naruto was grinning like a bear. Everything was working perfectly. He saw as the door slowly creaked open as the bucket of AgNO3 came splashing down on poor Kakashi. Kakashi looked up to see a bucket of a clear substance to be falling down on him. He effortlessly moved away, dodging the substance and the bucket. Naruto's jaw dropped, how could he have dodged it THAT quickly?

"Wow Naruto, this is had to be the worst prank yet." He said sternly. "I wondered who could have helped you."

As if on cue, Sakura peaked from the classroom door. Naruto gulped loudly as Sakura sighed. So it hadn't work.

"You can come in Sakura." Kakashi said as Sakura sighed and walked into the classroom. She could have ditched, but he didn't want to leave Naruto alone to feel the wrath of Kakashi…

She was such a nice friend.

"You got WHAT?" Pein growled. It was now lunchtime, and Sakura was telling him about what happened in her class.

"She said she got detention uh. Not surprising." Deidara said.

"Yes, it is not but tonight is the big battle against Sound. She can't miss it." Konan explained to Deidara.

Pein glared at Sakura, "You have a plan for this?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. But I need Konan's help to drive me," Sakura glanced at Konan. The girl sighed.

"I will help but that's it." Konan said. Sakura nodded in agreement. Time to get out of jail.

* * *

**Like i said... next chapter wil get better.**

**._. ReView Plz :D**


	21. Sound verses Akatsuki: Beginning

**Hey Thanks for all those GREAT Reviews and such. Well, only one review from my consistent reviewer BUT DAYUM. Thank you for the support guys. -.-**

**Even though there were "ALOT" of reviews I was nice enough to still post a chapter. And a pretty good chapter. I will have to say it was hard writing the fighting scenes... Any help or suggestions with those would be great. **

**Remember kids, if you have something to say or something that I can work on then TELL me please. I'm beggin' u. (Not really. Begging is for weinnies.)**

**Yup. HAVE FUN.**

:D

* * *

Sakura was now in detention with Naruto who would NOT just stop talking.

Sakura sighed, the boy had nothing on his mind but ramen... because that was basically all that he was talking about.

Kakashi was at his desk reading that same orange book he had been reading ever since Sakura first came to this school. Sakura groaned, when is Ino supposed to be here? She was going to help Sakura actually escape from this place. The girl was either slow or late... and both of these didn't please Sakura too much.

"Don't even think about trying to escape," Kakashi said behind his book, "You would just get in more trouble."

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled. She saw how Kakashi's eyes darted on her for a second... before continuing on with his book. It was now quite, until Naruto began to blab more and more about ramen, once again. This dude needed to shut up. Sakura was annoyed. Why Naruto?

Hopeless, just hopeless.

WHERE WAS INO! This was pissing off Sakura more than it should. Ino was supposed too be here like... 30 minutes ago. Sakura really needed to get to the big fight. Pein would be hecka pissed if Sakura didn't even show up because of a little detention. If worst comes to worst, she will just have to run out the door as fast as she could. Kakashi-sensei was getting old right? So she should be able to out run him any day.

_Oh wait... Kakashi is only in his twenties! _Sakura screamed in her head. _He still can out run me!!!!!_

_**Calm down chick... I have an headache. **Inner whined._

_Yeah, mhmm... Thanks for the HELP! I need to find a way to get out of here. Ino is not hear yet... and I really need to go._

**_Hmm... How about you just bolt out the door and out run him?_**

_Already thought of that. Kakashi is not THAT old. He can still out run me DUMB HEAD._

_**Ay, I'm trying to help YOU out. If you are going to act all crappy then I won't help.**_

_-Sigh- You are such a pain in the butt Inner._

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Kakashi went to open it to see a masked person.

Sakura sighed, "If this is Ino's idea she's dumber than I thought." she mumbled to herself.

The mask person withdrew a water gun and suddenly began shooting Kakashi in his face.

-

-

-

What the heck.

Sakura busted out laughing. This was the MOST retarded thing she has ever seen.

Sakura hopped up from her desk and shot out the window while Kakashi was dealing with the student, leaving Naruto there to escape himself.

"Hey!!! Sakura-chan!!" She heard Naruto scream out her name. Sakura couldn't help but to laugh.

_Too easy._

_"_I would have to say Sakura, that was some slow timing." Konan said as Sakura hopped into the car. She pulled on her seat belt and nodded for Konan to begin driving.

"Ino's fault," Sakura replied, then suddenly got on business, "How long to get there?"

"Ten minutes with no traffic," Konan said. Sakura frowned. They needed to get there was quickly as possible.

Sakura looked out the window deep in thought. This was it, this was the big battle that everyone was waiting for. This was what she trained for. She remembered Pein's words before school:

"_Win or loss, we stick together as a family... that is mainly what the Akastuki is about."_

Sakura remembered that... it was during breakfast, the one thing he told the whole Akastuki.

She always knew that but it was nice to hear Pein finally say it.

Konan pressed harder on the gas petal to go faster. They were both in a rush to get to the fight, not wanting to miss a minute of it. They drove passed a warehouse, into the parking lot. There was a crowd of people there, containing the Akastuki. Sakura opened the door and jumped out the car and ran towards her group. She saw something familiar... raven spiky hair, pale yet tanned skin...

Her eyes widened, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

-

-

-

(A/n: You guys knew this was going to happen.)

Sasuke's smirk faded as he saw the look on Sakura's face... disappointment, hurt... and heart-broken. A weird stab went through his heart to see her... but he ignored it, to the best of his ability.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" he asked, trying to not sound so surprised. She frowned.

"Why are you here? And why are you next to that snake! He could kill you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This snake trained your little Sasuke-kun how to kill my dear." Orochimaru smirked, as he moved forward.

Sakura didn't want to believe what was happening. She frowned, trying not to seem affected.

"Sasuke would never do that." She whispered.

Sasuke sighed, "Stay out my way." He wanted her to get out of here, and let him kill Pein already. But he knew that it would go down so simple. Sasuke was in some deep shit right now.

Sakura growled, "Like hell I would! You are going to explain to me now!"

Orochimaru grew very tired of the talking. He advanced towards Sakura with a knife in his hand, ready to strike her. She didn't see him coming her way, which was no problem. As Orochimaru got closer to Sakura, Pein got in between the two, protecting Sakura.

Pein pulled out his knife and blocked Orochimaru's knife from getting too close to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't want it to go down like this... but there was no use.

"Let the battle begin," Orochimaru chuckled as he pulling away from Pein and disappeared. Pein did the same, to continue their fight.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Pitiful."

"..." Sasuke said nothing.

"How could you stoop so low?" She wondered out loud.

"Bonds are meant to be broken," Sasuke said quietly.

"What a horrible way to break up with me," Sakura said sadly then grinned,"How 'bout I break your neck instead." And with that she ran and threw a punch a Sasuke, only missing by an inch. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and threw her towards a wall. Sakura quickly rebounded off the wall and landed gracefully on her feet in a fighting stance.

"You are not the Sasuke I once knew." her grin fell, looking more serious.

"I'm not," Sasuke smirked, "C'mon, 'Break my neck'." He mocked. Sakura frowned at this... she really didn't want to fight him, but if it was to protect her family... she will have to.

Konan dodged another punch and kicked Kin in the stomach, sending her back a few feet. Kin knocked into the wall with such force and swiftly got back up.

"You are going to die little PUNK!" she yelled while she threw a kunai at Konan who caught it with her teeth, with a grin.

_Some body's gonna die tonight!_

Konan got out her gun and shot at Kin, who took out wire and blocked the bullet before it reached her. She had to say she was surprised, not only did this girl blocked a bullet, she did it with wire. Konan found this very interesting. Wire was very thin and you had to have good eyes to do something like that. This wire and weapons that Kin had kinda reminded Konan of her little sister back in Las Vegas.

Konan launch a few more rounds at Kin, who just continued blocking them.

_Great, _Konan thought, _She is just going to sit there and block my shots. There has to be some way to... use that wire against her._ A smirked melted onto her face.

Yup, someone is going to die tonight.

Sakura and Sasuke's fight wasn't going so good. After time, Sakura found it quite hard to dodge Sasuke's punches and kicks. Why doesn't he pull out a gun and end it? They were both only fighting hand-to-hand combat, the whole time thus far. Sakura was finally able to land a punch on Sasuke's cheek, sending him towards a wall... cracking it.

Sasuke grunted in pain. He knew Sakura had a good arm but DAMN. He had to admit that the punch _did_ hurt like hell. Knowing this kinda lifted his pride a little bit. His girl- Ex-girlfriend was tough and was able to fight against him.

But then again this kinda hurt his ego a bit.

Sakura smiled, "Did I send your ego crashing against a wall?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and pulled out a gun. He wasn't really going to shoot the girl, but he hoped this could scare her.

"Shoot me," Sakura said seriously. "I wanna know if you really care about me."

"I don't..." Sasuke said slowly. Oh how could he lie to her. This was hurting him more than he thought it was. Having to fight someone you love... but Sasuke tired to tell himself that he didn't love her. It was lust, fake... SOMETHING! He was so blind with rage to kill Pein he didn't realize what he was doing to Sakura. Slowly breaking her... slowly killing her.

"THEN SHOOT ME!" Sakura almost cried. What the heck? She was suppose to be acting like she didn't care. But it was still killing her, to know that this was happening.

_This has to be a nightmare. PLEASE tell me it is! _

_**Sorry Sakura, it's not. **Her Inner replied, **The Uchiha betrayed us big time. The son-of-a.... a... KAMI!!!! Sakura we need to stop Sasuke! He is not who he was before. If it is too painful for you... i will take over.**_

_Please take over... I can't do this. I can't._

_**Alrighty then ma'am. Here we go!! **_

Sasuke stared at Sakura as her eyes changed from hurt... to pure anger. Jade green, to widened white eyes.

"**You want a fight UCHIHA? You are going to get one HELL of a fight!!" **Sakura's Inner roared and advanced towards him.

* * *

**Left you with a cliffy. Cuz yeah, imma eat lunch and do my World History homework which is to cook a Medieval Recipe. :D Well... translate it but WHAT EVER. Yup. I will have to say good bye. Sleep tight.**

**WTF? I hope i'm not going crazy. Gosh... I'm drunk. (It's an expression. I'm not really drunk for you dumbasses out there.)**

**Review:)**


	22. Sound verses Akatsuki: End

**WHOA. Sorry, I just got back from Sacramento cuz i visited my family for thnxgiving and all. It was fun ^...^ I saw the Radiers game in Oakland... the one against the Bengals.**

**And YEAH GO COWBOYS!!! They won on thnxgiving. They made me so proud. :D**

**Antoher chapter. (Sorry it's somewhat short.:()  
**

* * *

Inner Sakura threw another punch at Sasuke denting the wall behind him. Sasuke was now barely able to dodge this girl's deadly punches. His eyes burned, and little did he know that they were now bleed. He felt liquid falling from his burning eyes.

_Why am I crying,_ he thought as he lifted his hand to wipe his eyes. He looked at his hand to see blood. Sasuke almost freaked out by this.

_What is happening to me?!_

Sakura successfully punched Sasuke on the chin, causing him to stumble back a bit.

**"Do you feel it now Uchiha! This is what a broken heart feel like!!"** Inner yelled. Sasuke sighed and grabbed her punch and threw her towards a near the street. Sakura got up and rubbed her back.

Sasuke pointed his gun at Sakura with a scowl.

_This is necessary. _He kept telling himself. But deep down, he knew that he couldn't do this.

But he needed to break this bond to get to Pein. He _needed _this to move on. His shaky hand rose up and pointed the gun at Sakura. She saw this and frowned.

Sasuke put his hand on the trigger.

_I'm so sorry._

A shot was heard as Konan turned her head. She was now panicking. She knew that Sakura could take care of herself. But it still scared the crap out of her. Sakura was like a sister to her. Nothing could happen to her. Kin threw more kunai at Konan and she dodged them and advanced towards Kin. Konan reached up in her sleeve and pulled out a paper bomb.

Pein had heard the shot too, but didn't keep his eyes off of Orochimaru. Pein knew that his group can keep up with Orochimaru's pets. He heard Kisame yelling curse words at Sasori to keep an eye on Sakura. Sasori didn't want to get in the way of Sakura fight. Plus, Sakura was hella angry right now.

"What the hell do you mean she's angry?" Kisame yelled.

"Her Inner is out. You know how she is when she's pissed." Sasori said after killing someone off. "Besides... Sakura can take care of herself."

"Hn," Kisame huffed and punched another guy in the face and sent him flying. "I guess."

-

-

-

Sasuke threw the gun away from himself. Did he get Sakura? Was she dead?

He looked up to see Sakura frowning at him. Did she not get shot?

**"I've been training to dodge and block bullets. If you're going to kill me you better try harder!" **Inner grinned and pulled out her gun, **"Let's see if you have been training too."**

Sasuke grunted and disappeared.

Sakura stood her ground and looked around. She knew Sasuke was around this area somewhere, he was just being too much of a chicken to get up and fight.

A shot was heard yet again, and this time it wasn't Sasuke's.

Pein turned his head towards Sakura's direction; not completely though, for he had to focus on his fight too. Orochimaru seemed to be planning something, but Pein didn't know what. Pein withdrew his gun with a grunt.

"This needs to end." he said quickly and launched bullets at Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru froze and grinned.

"That won't kill me... You have to try harder to kill me." he smirked and launched at Pein. Pein clenched his teeth in annoyance.

_What the hell is this guy?_

_-_

_-_

Sakura came back into her mind as her Inner retreated back. She blinked a few times and saw Sasuke knelled down holding left arm. She saw a small smile come across his face as he made his way towards her.

"I excepted nothing less from a killer like you," he spat.

Sakura growled, "A killer like me?"

"Hn, yeah. I can't believe I loved you." he said lowly, but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"You were the one who lied to me! YOU were the one who..." she stopped, "I don't want to see you right now." She turned her head angrily.

Sasuke was still holding his bloody arm as he stood up straight. He saw how Pein and Orochimaru were still fighting... and he saw how tired Pein was getting. He knew that Orochimaru was playing mind tricks on him so Sasuke could get to him. This made Sasuke smirk, it was time to end this. He can see the impatient look on Orochimaru's face. He better make this quick as hell.

Sasuke gathered enough strength in his legs and ran in blind speed towards Orochimaru and Pein's fight. Sakura saw this and ran after him.

Whoever gets there first will win.

Orochimaru saw Sasuke running towards them and smiled. He launched his tongue at Pein and chocked the life out of him. **(A/n: i know, like hella gross.)**

Sasuke took out his kunai and launched it towards Pein's heart.

-

-

-

Sakura almost stopped breathing.

-

-

Konan turned her head with widened eyes.

-

Kisame growled as Sasori did too.

-

Blood was shed... ALOT of blood was shed.

-

-

And Pein was dying... quickly.

"Pein!!" Sakura cried and ran towards Pein, at his side. Sasuke dropped the kunai and looked at his blood stained hands. He was shaking.

"S-Sakura... get back." Pein shuttered and chocked violently.

"Oh, Pein... you're not hurt, I can fix it... we can fix it." she cried uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. Pein was her family.

_Not again, please Kami not again._

Sakura teared off some of her shirt and covered Pein's chest with it, trying to stop the bleeding.

Pein grunted and looked up at Sakura's broken face, "Stop it..."

"No... I have to stop the-"

"It's no use. It directly hit my heart... I'm sorry." he whispered.

"... but... you can't die." Sakura sobbed.

Pein shifted her arm and touched Sakura's hand, "I want to make a last order of you all, especially you, Sakura." Konan ran over towards them and left her and Kin's fight.

"Pein-sama..." she said quietly.

"I order you guys to move back to Las Vegas, back home. And Sakura, (Sakura looked up with sadden eyes.) you will be the new... leader of the Akastuki... make me proud. I... I..." and with that his hand went limp. And Pein was dead.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Very good Sasuke. I'm very proud."

Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke, "..." she said nothing, she took out a kunai and ran towards Sasuke. Konan's eyes widened and stopped Sakura, grabbing a hold of her waist.

"The order was to leave, don't waste time on him." Konan said, trying to control her emotions. "Let's... go home."

Sakura's grip on the kunai tightened. "Fine." And silence tears came down.

_Kami... please let there be a light. I pray... Pein will be safe with you._

_

* * *

_**THE END!!**

**LOL jk, i have one LAST chapter. Dont be MAD!!! , there will be a sequel I promise you. Plz review... tell me any mistakes. and yeah. This chapter was so hard to write. **


	23. A Sunny Goodbye

**Well, last chapter.**

**This isn't really anything... just wraps it up and stuff. I know the ending is pretty wack... BUT I'll fix it later. Haha.**

**Thnx for all the support chicks and doodes. haahahahahaha**

**not funny. -.-**

* * *

Sakura sat on the hill glazing at the sun with tired eyes. She had not slept since the day Sasuke killed Pein, for the fear of nightmares like she did with Tayuya.

It was midday, as the sun shined brighter than ever. Sakura rubbed her head and sighed, she had to get over this. Pein wouldn't want to see Sakura in such a bad mood of what she was.

But how could she not when she lost the two love ones of her life at once due to violence?

Only Kami knows.

She sluggishly got up from her spot and turned her head away from the sun, feeling the heat against her clothed back. Winter was almost over as the spring was coming soon. This excited Sakura a bit, bring her mood up.

Spring was the season meant for rebirth, and a new start. Getting away from this place can be a good thing. Sakura could go back home, a place of where she knows, and chill. Well, not really chill. She is now the leader of the Akatsuki. And she has also of work to do.

Her heel turned towards the warehouse, they would be leaving tomorrow afternoon and she needed to get her things packed.

Sakura made her way into her room and looked around. She could still feel Sasuke in the room, and she hated it. She hated him, as much as she kept trying to tell herself. Sasuke wasn't the same person, and neither would she be.

She saw the ipod that he gave her and threw it out the window. She didn't want anything that reminded her of that traitor. Sakura didn't cry though, she did all of that yesterday. She was done.

She smiled at herself, knowing that Pein was in a better place. Unlike many people, Sakura understood that everything happened for a reason. Sometimes you have to let go and move on.

_Though it hurts, we all have to move on sooner or later. _Sakura thought to herself. Her Inner agreed.

Sakura's tired eyes focused on her suitcase as she packed her clothes first.

Konan buried his body deep in the forest. Her eyes were swollen with tears. She stared at the same spot for sometime now, eyes lost in the dirt which Pein body lies.

Oh how it hurt so much, to see him gone, to know that he was gone... it was over.

She didn't even get to tell him how much she loved him, as he didn't either. But she knew that he was in a better place now, away from the cruel world. Konan's body stiffen at the thought of Pein not being there for her.

It wasn't right.

But she wasn't native like Sakura... for she knew...

There will never always be a happy ending in this world.

**We're finally alone at last  
Oh how I've waited for this day to come  
There's just something about you that rubs me wrong  
You're not worth my attention  
I built this with my own two hands  
If you could spare me the time  
Stop using me as your next misconception**

**I don't believe that everything  
you've known about me is gone forever  
And I won't forget the days  
that we spent forever, it haunts me.**

Sasuke turned up the music in his head. A Day to Remember, Welcome to the Family. He loved this band... but this song made him think, and every time he thought, it would be of Sakura. Her cherry-scented hair, along with that pink hair and bright smile. Completely opposite from him. He wanted to forget... Suddenly, he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

**I don't believe that everything  
you've known about me is gone forever  
And I won't forget the days  
that we spent forever, it haunts me**

**It won't be long before you meet your end  
You're nothing more than a passing trend  
So keep those cameras rolling  
You think I wouldn't remember?  
You thought that I would lose faith in myself  
You can spare me the lies  
You don't believe in me  
Your life's a contradiction**

It was Orochimaru, damn... he really didn't want to talk to the guy. So he pressed ignore, and got back to his song. He looked out the window and saw how sunny and bright it was.

It was quite nice actually. But Sasuke decided to close his eyes into a world of darkness.

**Uh... they jingling baby  
Like keys in my pocket  
When my hands in my pocket  
Looking for my wallet  
Motorcity technology Radsheed Wallace  
Then move to Chicago for dollars like Ben Wallace  
I was tryna be modest  
But I done brushed my shoulders off so much  
In the past months they looked polished  
I'm just being honest  
I'm putting on a clinic  
Niggas dropping out of college to do it like we did it  
And pigeon is always flocking if you tossin out bird seeds  
I'm in a lion's den with a stake they can't touch me  
Plus me and Mikey  
Do the right thing in these spike lee Nikes  
Suckas they wanna fight me  
Cause they girlfriends wanna guy just like me  
You know what bite me  
Hey they all like me  
No sense of throwin punches,  
Let's do lunch,  
Man you like me too  
Ain't no future in ya frontin.**

Sakura danced in slow motion moving her body as she packed her bag. The track that was playing was The Cool Kids Jingling. She loved this hip hop duet as she turned up the radio. She was getting her grove on. The next song was Down and Out by Cam'ron feat. Kanye West, another song she loved.

U**h uh aiyyo street mergers I legislated  
The nerve I never hated  
On murders pre-meditated  
Absurd I hesitated  
Observe cock and spray  
Hit you from a block away  
Drinking Sake on a Suzuki, we in Osaka Bay  
Playing soccer stupid stay in a sucker's place  
Pluck ya ace take ya girl fuck her face  
She dealing with Killa so you love her taste  
She swallowing Killa cause she love the taste  
I got brought up with crooking  
Kitchen orders that I'm cooking  
But got caught up with the chicks who really thought I wasn't from Brooklyn  
It gets boring just looking  
I feel like Bill Cosby pouring in the pudding  
Now the dashboard is wooden from a hard tangled grammar  
Interior inferior star-spangled banner  
Car game bananas  
Ma man and Tana  
Guns everywhere like the car came with hammers  
He's back  
**

She moved her head to the beat, then the next song was Go Girl by Pitbull. Oh, this was her lucky day, all her songs were coming on.

**What would the music be without the sounds?  
Young Boss, Miss Trina, Pitbull  
Let's show 'em how we get down**

****

I party like a rock star  
Look like a movie star  
Play like an all-star  
Fuck like a porn star

Baby, I'm a superstar  
Always posted at the bar  
Always with a couple broads  
Maybe I'm just that, that raw

Dawg, check your resume  
I hit somethin? every day  
Ask about me and they'll say  
That chico run MIA

Pitbull, Young Boss, that?s fire  
Go girl, work it out ?til you tired  
Just tryin? to pay tuition? Liar  
My corner is like HBO's Wire

So please don't play no games  
And, baby, don't say no names  
And we can do this one more again  
Next time you can bring your friends

So get your friends  
And I?ll get my friends  
And we can be friends  
Do this every weekend

We can hit your place  
We can hit my place  
She?s on my top 8  
I bagged her off of myspace

**Go girl, go girl  
Go girl, go girl  
Go girl, go girl  
Go girl, go girl**

Sakura laughed as she heard Kisame yell at her to turn down the music. But she ignored him and turned it up, dancing to her jam. She giggled to herself as Kisame's voice got louder.

"CAN'T HEAR YOU FISHY!" She yelled and continued packing her stuff, laughing. He knocked on her door so loud she thought it was going to be knocked down.

"Oh crap..." she said and pulled a chair in front of her door. That should hold him for a second.

Konan opened the door into the warehouse and sighed. God dang this guys acted like kids.

She heard a burst of hip hop music coming from Sakura's room. She chuckled lightly. Sakura could be so predictable. Usually when she wanted to get her mind off of something, she would blast the hip hop music so loud Pein used to threaten her to throw the stereo out.

Konan sighed, "I have no idea of what you are thinking of making Sakura the leader..." she said lightly to herself and walked to the kitchen and began cooking dinner.

-

-

-

Sasuke took another sip of the wine he had in his hand. His new butler kept telling Sasuke that 'drinking at his age wasn't appropriate.'

Like he cared.

He took another sip... feeling slightly dizzy, yet relaxed.

A tear fell down his eyes down his cheek. He didn't know why...

He got up from the coach and grabbed the house keys and walked out. And bright sun hit his face hard as he winced at it. He needed to take a walk.

Which was quite hard with his almost drunken state.

-

-

-

"Hey Konan, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back before dinner kay?" Sakura called out from the door.

"Alright," she said in a motherly fashion as Sakura headed out the door.

Sakura walked rather quickly, as if she was trying to get somewhere. But she really wanted to get one real last glance at the town before they left for Vegas. It was going to be a long ride...

She looked to the sky and smiled. The sun was still shinning brightly, shinning up her day.

"My last day... and I'm not even saying good bye to my friends," she said sadly.

-

-

Sasuke kept walking in a random direction, he didn't know where he was going. There was just something in his head that wanted him to walk in this direction. The freaking sun was almost blinding him. Hella ignoring.

He saw a pink figure in his way... his eyes widened.

Sakura saw a dark figure in front of her... her eyes narrowed, even though she was surprised.

"Sakura..." his drunken self mumbled loud enough for her to hear. _Am I just seeing things? _

"Looks like it's over... you finally got what you wanted, jerk." She frowned and turned the opposite direction heading back home.

_I can't believed I loved you._

_

* * *

_

**So sad. I know.... hahaha.**

**Good thing there is gonna be a sequel huh?**

**Ain't y'all excited?**

**bet ur not. -.-''**

**:D One last REview!??!**


End file.
